Tortured Love
by purplangel
Summary: Kate's heart shatters upon the realization that Tyson has Rick. He's going to torture him to his hearts content until he decides that he's sick and tired of playing the game and then he'll kill him slowly to punish her. She chokes on a sob, trying to shove the fear aside, focus on her one hope - a young, psychic Heiress whose ability is inexplicably linked to them. AU/Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**This story's going to delve into some dark places. AU / Supernatural. Set during season 5. ****(I'm out of my comfort zone as this is not my usual fluff, lol)**

**Please read my Undercover Jealousy story first **(only 3 chapters)** to understand Gemma Goodwin's connection to Rick.** { w w w dot fan fiction dot net /s /8831805 /2 / Undercover - Jealousy }

**For those of you who are interested, I found a model who greatly resembles Gemma… The main difference being that she's older at age 28, and her eyes are more cobalt blue**. {w w w dot new faces dot com / fallon groh }

**...  
**

The caucasian male in his thirties with cold, dark eyes and brooding nature sat in a secluded corner of the dive bar in a weathered, old booth. His hands wrung together impatiently as he waited for his guest to arrive. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he noticed the time. Mr. Farrow was late, and he certainly did not like to be kept waiting. He might have to – punish him for that discourtesy. His lips lifted into a grim smile.

Frank Farrow approached his client with confidence. He was used to dealing with shady characters. Being a Private Investigator, it was a natural hazard of the job, but the laidback man directly in front of him wearing a Yankees T shirt and baseball cap, emitted a dark vibe that even frightened him at times. And he was not a man easily frightened. He greeted his client with a forced smile.

"J.T.," the distinguished gentleman addressed him while sitting down in the opposite side of the booth.

Tyson glanced at his watch, obviously annoyed, and stated, "You're late."

"Sorry, I got stuck in game traffic."

"A pitiful excuse," his eyes bore into him as he scrutinized his fashionable attire. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Understood."

"So, what did you find out?"

"Rick Castle's been working an undercover case with the FBI."

Tyson laughed darkly before scoffing, "I don't believe it. Iron Gates thinks he's a joke; just a writer playing cop. She'd never agree to it."

"Well, apparently the Feds needed someone famous, attractive and middle-age to try and charm the Heiress, Gemma Goodwin. They were searching for intel on her father who's suspected of terrorist activity."

"Show me the photos."

The P.I. opened up his satchel and pulled out several photos showing Castle seated next to Ms Goodwin in a poker game.

His first impression of Gemma was that she was quite pretty in an understated way with alabaster skin and wavy, thick red hair that dipped below her shoulders.

_Too bad she isn't blond_.

Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue. She was very slender, almost on the verge of being too thin. Her nose was petite, narrow… Her mouth was by far her best feature. She had wide, model lips that reminded him of Liv Tyler.

"I did some research on Gemma Goodwin. She's known among her circles as the 'Unselfish Heiress'. She gives half a million dollars away yearly to help the underprivileged. Her favorite causes are battered women and the homeless. She's also said to be," he paused slightly, wondering how J.T. would take this kind of news, "umm – gifted."

"Gifted? – How so?"

"She descends from a line of Fortune Tellers. She's talented with tarot cards and can supposedly 'sense' things about people. There's a rumor that she's even clairvoyant. There are many skeptics in New York who actually believe she's a true psychic."

Tyson's grin turned into a leer. "What interesting, surprising news. She sounds promising."

A chill ran down Mr Farrow's spine at his devious tone. He could practically see the wheels turning inside J.T.s head as he plotted how to use Ms. Goodwin to his advantage.

"Tell me… How did Mr. Castle respond to her?"

"Like any true-blooded, American-male would… He seemed infatuated by her, but the case didn't go the way the Feds hoped…Ms Goodwin refused to see him again."

Tyson took in the news, absorbing it eagerly. "Why?"

"My source didn't know as he hadn't had the chance yet to listen to their conversation."

"I need that recording. Get it to me quickly. There's an additional ten grand in it for you if you can get it to me by the end of the week."

"I can't promise anything. It's going to be near impossible as my FBI contact is spooked."

Tyson obviously didn't like that answer. He leaned into Farrow, hissing menacingly, "You'll regret it if I don't have it in my possession within 5 days."

Farrows nodded his understanding, knowing perfectly well that J.T. would make good on his threat.

"I thought you'd also like these." He reached into his bag and pulled out more photographs.

Tyson gleefully sneered; his grin widening with each new photo.

Castle and Beckett were standing in front of an elevator. He was wearing an expensive, classy suit and she was dressed as a hostess in a tight, red button down with a black pencil skirt. She was obviously upset with him as her facial expression clearly screamed, 'You're-such-a-cad-Richard-Castle."

"Those were taken within minutes of the undercover operation breaking up for the night."

They were more photos, - suggestive, erotic ones in an underground parking garage where Castle had her pinned against the cement wall. They were deeply engrossed in one another, french kissing ardently. Her hands were planted firmly on his ass as he nibbled on her collar bone. Beckett's lips were parted sensuously as he bit her neck and removed the hair clip to let her hair tumble free... Subsequent shots showed Castle getting bolder as his hands shoved that indecently tight skirt up her thighs.

"She's a gorgeous woman, isn't she?" Tyson asked with a hint of envy in his tone.

Farrow got the distinct impression that he needed to answer the question correctly, or else he wouldn't like the end result. He cleared the back of his throat before saying, "Yes. She's exceptionally beautiful, and from the looks of it," he tapped the photo with Kate looking deeply into Rick's eyes, "exceptionally in love."

Tyson's eyes glazed over as he looked at the last shots of Rick throwing Kate over his shoulder and hauling her to his car. "I'm counting on that. It will make - tormenting her - so much sweeter."

He picked up a briefcase that was lying next to him and shoved it across the table to Farrow. "There's $35,000 in cash. Don't deposit the money into a bank account. Accounts are too easily traced."

"I understand. There's no need to worry. I'm very discreet when it comes to my business." He reached out his hand to shake Tyson's. "I'll have the recording to you within a few days."

Jerry ignored his proffered hand and said boldly, "If you ever mention our transaction to anyone, your wife will deeply regret it."

And by the tone of his voice and the hot blaze of his eyes, Frank Farrow knew with utter certainty that J.T. was a man of his word.

**….**

"Yo, Castle, you're running late." Espo greeted him with a coy smile.

"Sorry, my taxi got stuck in a massive traffic jam."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the _striking redhead_ who's been waiting 30 minutes to see you."

Rick's first thought was of his daughter… "Alexis is here? Is everything alright? Did she seem okay to you?"

"It's not Alexis," and by Espo's growing smirk, he was obviously trying to put one past him.

"If it's Meredith, you can tell deep-fried-twinkie to leave the precinct immediately and I'll contact her within the hour, - via phone." He mumbled beneath his breath, "That woman drives me nuts!"

"Naw, it's not Meredith. This woman is a lady in every sense of the word." He nodded towards the bullpen. "Head over to Ryan's desk. She's probably sick and tired of entertaining Honey Milk by now."

Castle hurriedly walked past the murder board, anxious to see who came to visit him. A huge smile lit up his face as Gemma's lilting voice pierced the air.

"Your wife is going to have a girl, Kevin, and see here," she pointed to a tiny dove on the tarot card that was flying away from the mother and child. "This dove signifies purity which means she was conceived under the covenant of matrimony, within the true bonds of love… Your daughter is very special in that she was desired for quite some time before she was conceived. She will make your family whole." She placed her palm directly on top of Kevin's upturned hand before turning over another card. "Choose her name wisely as her personality will reflect the 'meaning' of her name, or," she paused slightly, pondering something, "If you name her after an ancestor, she will take on the traits of that family member."

_My God_, Rick thought as he perused Gemma and Ryan. _She's utterly fascinating when she's using her gift. _

There was a quiet strength about her, an energy of light that seemed to surround her as her palm connected with Ryan's and she read the cards in front of her. Her cobalt blue eyes seemed to shine with an inner fire as her full lips moved in a mesmerizing fashion as she continued to tell Ryan that he was one of the lucky ones, - that even though there'd be a few bumps in the road, his marriage would last.

"Gemma," he interrupted them softly, "How wonderful to see you."

Her smile was genuine, beautiful. "Rick." She held out her hand and he grasped it in familiarity.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ryan stood up from his chair and nodded to Castle. "Thank you for the reading, Ms. Goodwin. I'm going to call Jenny on my next break and tell her the good news… She'll be thrilled."

"I'm happy for you both."

Before Ryan left the area, Castle inquired, "Where's Beckett?"

"She's stuck with Perlmutter going over our latest case."

"Please tell her to find me when she comes back."

"Sure, Castle."

As he looked into Gemma's crystalline eyes, radiating innocence, his heart told him that he needed to come clean with her and confess the truth about the first time they met... He felt compelled to apologize for deceiving her and wanted her to know that both he and Beckett were working undercover with the F.B.I. that night.

"I hope it's alright that I contacted your publisher to try and reach you."

"Not a problem. Did my ex-wife give you a hard time?"

She chuckled before answering. "She's like a pitbull on steroids, but I eventually convinced her that I wasn't an insane fan or crazy stalker… She finally realized that I didn't mean you any harm." She said with a shy smile. "I guess I should've taken you up on your dinner offer… It would've been much easier to contact you then."

His answering smile was heartfelt. "Yes, it would've been… Here, let's go somewhere private where we can talk." He lightly grasped her elbow and directed her towards Observation room 3. He escorted her into the interrogation room and they sat down opposite each other.

"You must think it odd that I would suddenly show up at your place of work, unannounced like this."

"Not really. Actually, - it's something I would fully expect you to do."

"Really now? … It's pretty inconsiderate of someone to show up uninvited."

He couldn't help admiring her beauty, her frailty. Her hair was upswept with red tendrils curling around her cheeks which were highlighted with just a touch of blush. Thick mascara adorned her lashes and a glossy hue resided on her lips.

"If you felt an 'impression' to see someone, I can certainly imagine that would take precedence over contacting them first."

She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Rick Castle had done this once before, - read her like an open book… It thrilled her, excited her and scared her shitless all at the same time. No man had ever before been able to see inside her and leave her feeling open, susceptible, vulnerable.

_Who was this famous author who shadowed a Detective for inspiration? _

God, she wished once more that her gift would give her insight into her own life, but that was one of the drawbacks... She would never receive any revelation where her own life was concerned and she also knew, without a shadow of a doubt, (she swallowed hard) that she would die young.

"Rick, I'm scared for you," and her eyes filled with fear as she began to tell him about an evil man whose sole purpose in life is to destroy him.


	2. Chapter 2

Perlmutter had been his usual crabby, stand-offish self so when Beckett strolled into the bull pen, she wasn't in the best of moods.

Ryan caught her eye. "Castle's in interrogation room 3."

_What in the world?_

"Is Gates having him interview a suspect?" She asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"No, he has a visitor… He asked me to let you know where he is so I'm relaying the message."

"Okay, thanks." She sat down at her desk and sighed as she pulled out a file to continue working on paperwork.

"Uhh, Boss?" Ryan said apprehensively. "I think he meant for you to come and join him. He wants to see you right away."

"Who's he with?"

Her heart tripped over itself as Ryan mentioned the last person she expected to hear, "Gemma Goodwin."

Kate hurried to Interrogation room 3 and stopped in the observation room. She wasn't proud of herself for eavesdropping but bloody hell, the one woman she felt threatened by was sitting across from Castle looking like an ethereal angel with her dark strawberry hair, electric blue eyes, model cheekbones and exuding a rare grace like Princess Dianna. There was definitely something inherently appealing about Gemma Goodwin. She could be placed in a room with hundreds of other people but you would invariably be drawn to her. This gift, - talent, - ability, - whatever it was she possessed (and Beckett was still wary about admitting the possibility of it being real) drew people to her like a honey bee to a blooming flower.

Her thin frame was draped in a white, feminine, peasant top and she wore an expensive, colorful bohemian skirt. She sat like royalty with a straight back, stiff shoulders, her hands folded in her lap. It was second nature for her to hold eye contact with whomever she was speaking to, and Kate got the distinct impression that most people would drown in the depths of her eyes, believing she was able to look into their soul… An aura of kindness and gentleness surrounded her that just couldn't be denied. This woman truly had an unselfish heart and that 'goodness' radiated from every facet of her being.

Gemma was animated and obviously worried… _for Castle._ She was telling him that it was rare for her to dream about people whom she'd 'read,' but for the past week since meeting him, she'd had the same horrible premonition night after night.

A man in his mid-30s, white, with dark hair and stubble, **enjoys**– and she paused for a brief moment as if pushing back a painful memory – killing blond women by strangling them. This man, J.T., he calls himself, is hell-bent on revenge against Rick and won't stop until he's ruined him.

_'Holy shit, s__he's talking about Jerry Tyson.'_

"I've never come across anyone like him before." She halted, obviously choosing her words carefully before continuing. "This man is evil, Rick. He gets off on the intricate details, the precise planning of each of his murders and sees the act of killing as ritualistic, in that it's the culmination of 'the game'. He sees himself as a genius, believes he's unbeatable and has absolutely no remorse for his crimes… You are the only person he sees as an admirable foe, and – (the next words out of her mouth sent a chill along Kate's spine) he's coming **for you.**"

"I've never seen anything like this before… He's undeniably connected to you and it frightens me how your lives are entwined together… When I picture you two, I see the parable of the wheat and the tares in the Bible. You are obviously the wheat and he is the tare, - a weed that's insinuating itself around every aspect of your life, - slowly strangling you to death."

Rick sat still, quietly absorbing her words, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought.

"But there is hope," Gemma continued a little breathlessly. "Thank God there's hope. - I've seen that there's one way to stop him."

Rick's gaze never faltered from hers as he listened to her intently.

"The only way to break him is for you and, -" she took a deep, cleansing breath, "_Damn,_ I hate it that I can't see her face… The only way I know how to describe her to you is as Elektra."

Rick smiled to himself as during his reading last week, Gemma had told him that his 3rd love would be everlasting and she described her as the comic book character, Elektra, - strong, unafraid, a fighter for truth and justice, but suffering from a deep loss.

Gemma exhaled softly, "You and Elektra must work together to bring him down." She squirmed in her seat before sighing, "The only thing I know positively is that you've met her and she's your Yin to your Yang." She smiled eagerly, brightly before continuing. "She likes to act like she's resistant to your charms, Rick, but let's be honest here… No woman could resist you for long."

Behind the glass, several things hit Kate all at once…

_She's talking about __me__. Castle and I have_ _to take down Tyson together_. She rolled her eyes as she couldn't help thinking, _Oh Gawd, she's feeding that massive ego of his._

And then startlingly, a sliver of jealousy coiled its way around her heart as she certainly didn't like the flirtatiousness in Gemma's tone or the way her eyes left Castle's and roved over his broad chest.

"If you two don't find a way to bring this bastard down, then his murder spree will continue for another decade."

Rick reached out his hand and grasped her trembling fingers, squeezing them softly. "Gemma, I have something I need to tell you. Please forgive me for the deception, but I already know who Elektra is… You've actually met her… It's Katherine."

…

To Rick, Gemma was like an open-book and _God_, it was hard watching her reactions to finding out about the undercover operation. He could easily perceive her shock as she absorbed that they hadn't met by chance, that he was sent undercover via the FBI to gain intel on her father… He'd been strategically seated next to her in the poker game so he could get to know her and hopefully extract information about her father.

Shock turned to hurt… Hurt turned to betrayal… Betrayal turned to forlorn acceptance.

"Please forgive me for deceiving you. Had I known the caliber of woman you are, I wouldn't have accepted the assignment."

Her eyes flitted away from him, unable to hold his steady gaze. She was obviously torn, felt duped by Rick's deception and she was quiet for a time, contemplating her words before she spoke.

"And here I thought it was fate," she murmured, obviously distressed by his words. "I should have picked up on the vibes between you two, - known by Katherine's cold reception towards me that there was something more going on, but the first time I looked into her doleful eyes I had an overpowering sense of_ – _ _… _Well, it doesn't matter now does it_? S_ometimes I wonder if this gift isn't a curse instead of a blessing."

Beckett decided to put Castle out of his misery then and head into the interrogation room, but when Gemma took in her appearance, - killer legs with long, wavy hair, and the delicate chain around her neck, she stood up shakily and gasped for breath.

"Oh my God, you really are Elektra," fell from her lips, and her eyes lulled back in her head before she fainted, collapsing right at Kate's feet.

**…**

J.T. filled her vision… His cold, dark eyes seemed to pierce her skin before he turned to the older, distinguished gentleman.

"Here's what you asked for." He slipped a flash drive into his outstretched hand. "It's complete and I think you'll find what's on the recording very – interesting."

His devilish smile curled her toes.

"Thank you, Mr. Farrow… Our business is complete. You won't hear from me again." The older man nodded towards him before turning to leave, and she got the distinct feeling that he was extremely grateful to wash his hands of the younger man.

J.T. walked into a busy Starbucks with his laptop attached to his hip. He found a small table in a secluded corner in the shop, and sat down, quickly pulling out his computer. He started it up and inserted the thumb drive.

"Gem-ma," she heard in her subconscious.

'_No, not yet,'_ she thought anxiously, striving to hear what J.T. was listening to…

Her eyes widened in unbelief as she heard her voice, clear and distinctive say, "Please cut the deck, Rick…" _ He's listening to my reading of Rick in the Luminescence Lounge_.

"Well, that's a given celebrity trait," and her lilting laughter carried over the recording. "You are used to having people fawn all over you, particularly women. You've been surrounded by – "

"Gemma!" Her eyes opened to look up into hazel ones that reflected concern. Her head was lying in Beckett's lap and Kate's hands were softly streaming through her hair, searching for a goose egg.

"Are you hurt?"

"Uhhh, I don't think so." Gemma's hand reached up and probed the back of her head… "It's a little tender but I feel alright."

"Has this happened before? Are you ill?" Kate asked tentatively.

"No, I'm not ill. It has happened before. It's just – " she looked around the room, finding it empty. "There's something I need to tell you." Her bluer-than-blue eyes bore into Kate's and what she said next couldn't have surprised her more than if a family of circus performers had just walked into the precinct.

"Do you understand the magnitude of Rick's love for you? … That man loves you both body and soul, - with a rare, passionate, fierce, love that's unstoppable, - uncontainable. It consumes him every single day. Few people see that kind of love in their lifetime." Her eyes filled with sorrow as she relayed, "Rick's willing to die for you, Katherine… I've seen it… To protect you, to protect what you both share, he's willing to lose his life and **allow** J.T. to win." She grasped Kate's slender fingers and said with finality, "J.T. can **NOT** win."

She stopped speaking as Rick entered the room carrying a glass of water.

"Christ, are you okay, Gemma? - Here, take a sip." He knelt at her side and pressed the cup to her lips.

"Thank you." She drank a small amount before answering, "Believe me, I'm fine."

"The paramedics are on their way."

"No, I'm okay. This is so embarrassing. Please, no medical assistance."

Rick's rough timbre filled the room as he said sincerely, "I'd feel much better if you'd let them examine you. Please. For my piece of mind."

She nodded her head in affirmation, trying not to lose herself in his baby blues.

After sipping more of the cool liquid, she grabbed Rick's free hand and clasped it together with Kate's. In a mesmerizing, hypnotic voice she relayed softly, "Together. You MUST stop him together."


	3. Chapter 3

**For Blueorchid who's suffering such sadness -**

**(5 days later)**

Lanie was waiting for them when Kate pulled the squad car up to the crime scene. "What took you so long?"

"Mr Butterfingers here spilled vanilla late all over himself."

Lanie grinned impishly as Castle was still trying to mop up coffee stains from his right pant leg, near his crotch.

"A little sympathy here please. The coffee was scalding hot and I've probably got second degree burns."

"I'll take a look at it for you if you'd like, Castle," Lanie hummed. "Make sure nothing - **vital's** damaged."

She got the rise out of Kate she was looking for… "That's not necessary Lanie," Beckett said a touch possessively. "Castle's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Huh-huh," she winked at Kate, "Or he can have a controlling Detective take care of it for him, right?"

Rick chuckled. "She's the one who caused this injury." He looked directly at Kate, oozing innocence. "Detective, if you hadn't of suddenly swerved while going 40 mph, this never would've happened."

She turned a death glare his way which said, 'Don't-even-go-there-as-we-both-know-it-was-becaus e-you-couldn't-keep-your-hands-to-yourself.'

"Right! One day soon that writer's mouth of yours is going to get you into **deep** trouble and I hope I'm around to see it."

Lanie teased, "Why do I get the feeling, Kate, that there's 100% chance that you'll be there to witness it?"

Rick quirked his eyebrow and looked properly shameful… He took his fingers and pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key... Because the coffee accident was all his fault.

Damn her for choosing to wear his favorite blouse today. The tight, lavendar pullover that magnified her eyes and brought out the rouge in her cheeks… It also had the tempting scoop neck and he just couldn't stop himself from trying to sneak a peek beneath the fabric.

The question burned into his brain,_ What lingerie is she wearing today?_

And that peek had turned into ogling and the ogling had turned into him trying to cop a feel.. His fingers were frisky and daring and dangerous and she'd swerved to keep the car on the road.

Kate interrupted his dirty thoughts when she addressed Lanie. "What can you tell us about the victim?"

"Victim is a pretty, natural blond in her mid twenties, bruising on several parts of her body. TOD around 2 am this morning."

'_Don't say she died by strangulation. Don't say strangulation,' _Beckett silently prayed.

And then Lanie confirmed what her heart already feared. "COD strangulation."

"Did she have any identification?"

"No, but the boys are still searching the alley and dumpster to see if they can find her purse."

Beckett walked past her to head down the alley towards the body; Castle followed closely on her heels.

"Kate, stop."

She halted and turned to face the ME who had a strained look in her eyes.

"There's something more… I wish I didn't have to tell you this." Her eyes quickly scanned between them.

"Yeah?" By the look on Lanie's face, Kate prepared herself to hear dire news.

"It's _him,_ isn't it?" Castle asked with a slight tremor in his tone.

"It's his M.O. ... She was strangled with a 1/4 inch rope." She inhaled deeply. "A nylon rope with green and white fibers. And the killer left a message for you both."

_Bloody hell -_

"Thanks for the heads up." Kate's heart skyrocketed as she turned away from Lanie and jogged down the alley to the crime scene. When her hazel eyes landed on the victim, adrenaline pounded like a pouring waterfall through her system.

"Oh my God," she breathed as she saw the cute, petite, blond woman lying reverently on her back with her hands clasped in front of her, almost as if she was lying in a coffin. She looked peaceful with her hair sprawled out beneath her like a halo. Upon first inspection, a passerby might have thought that the young woman was just asleep, but the rope burn, which was strikingly evident against her pale neck, told a different story.

Rick was close behind her and upon seeing the body spouted, "God dammit, I knew Tyson didn't die when he went over the Triborough bridge."

Kate sought and held his gaze. A shimmer of apprehension passed through them, but neither one voiced their thought about Gemma Goodwin being right as well.

The victim fit Tyson's profile perfectly. Pretty caucasian, blond, in her twenties, but it wasn't her serene body placement that put Kate on edge. It was the message he left behind that filled her with mounting dread.

She quickly put on her blue evidence gloves and her body turned as cold as the title when she picked up the novel lying by the victim's side: **_Frozen Heat_**, by Richard Castle.

As he surveyed the alley, Rick muttered, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something's off for Tyson's M.O. … Beckett we need to find out if anyone tampered with the crime scene before we were called in."

She nodded to him, quickly flipping through the pages of _**Frozen Heat**_, noticing odd symbols scattered throughout the pages. A breeze blew through the alleyway and as she reached the end of the book, a gust of wind caught something pressed inside and it flitted through the air like a damp feather on a blustery day.

_Shit, no,_ Rick thought as his heart hammered in horror. He watched the item, moving in slow motion, swirling and twirling in the air until it suddenly dropped, skidding beneath the trash bin.

"Esposito!" Castle called out. "Help me move this dumpster."

Ryan joined in to assist as well and all three pushed the dumpster out of the way.

Castle's face noticeably blanched as his eyes landed on what J.T. had placed inside the book.

Surprisingly, Ryan spoke first, in a tone that Castle had never heard from him before, - clipped, hard, menacing. "The – bastard – has - **_her_**."

A look of pure rage crossed Rick's features as his eyes landed on the red, Ten of Cups card that reflected eternal, everlasting love… He didn't have to turn the tarot card over to know that on the back of the card, in scroll writing, he'd find the initials G G.

Kate ran a hand through her curls and swallowed nervously as she took in Castle's harrowed expression. _Shit, what has Tyson done?_

And she admitted a fact to herself that she could no longer deny… Jerry Tyson, the Triple X Killer, is back_._

**…..**

Rick frantically pulled out his cell phone and quickly looked up a contact.

"Castle, who are you calling?"

"Agent Andrews from the F.B. I. – I'm hoping he has her under surveillance."

Kate looked on worriedly, tugging on her lower lip. She knew Castle cared about Gemma, felt protective of her, and if she was being honest with herself, he felt a connection to her that he couldn't explain… After Gemma had left the precinct last Friday, she'd tried to talk to him about his private reading in the Luminescence Lounge but he'd chuckled and brushed it off saying that she wasn't ready to hear what Gemma had told him and frankly, she'd agreed. She was still too damaged, too broken, that wall of hers still barricading a portion of her heart, and so she hadn't brought it up again.

Agent Andrews had offered to let her listen to the tape, but after Ryan confessed that he believed in Ms Goodwin's abilities upon hearing her predictions concerning _them, _she was running scared. - No, it was more like running terrified.

Kate couldn't forget that during the undercover mission, Gemma had grabbed her hands and held them to her chest before telling her **not **to be afraid of love, - that she deserved it. A tremor had passed through her at the truthfulness of her words. The heiress had also emphasized that she'd have the same type of deep, spiritual love as her parents.

Kate still didn't know if she believed in her gift, but she knew with utter certainty that Castle did, and as she watched her partner pace the asphalt in frustration, she sincerely hoped with all her heart that Ms Goodwin was safe and sound in her expensive penthouse and not in the evil clutches of Jerry Tyson… For her sake, - as well as Castle's.

**….**

"Dammit Andrews, are you telling me that you haven't even had a man tailing her?"

"Look Mr. Castle, I understand your frustration, but the FBI doesn't have unlimited resources. Ms Goodwin was uncomfortable talking to us about her father, hesitant to agree to the Sting operation. She asked for more time to think about her options and since we didn't get a firm commitment from her to bring her father down, all of our monitoring stopped."

"Do you even know if she showed up to volunteer at the POTS Soup Kitchen yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, no. I'll definitely look into this further though."

"Please do. - Anything you find out will be helpful."

"A - hem," Andrews cleared his throat, "I want you to know that after meeting with her a couple of times, I fully understand now why you refused to help us with the ongoing investigation. I can relate to you not wanting to hurt her. She's –" he paused, trying to come up with the correct term, "Special… I've certainly never met anyone like her… I sure hope you're wrong and this sadist doesn't have her."

"Me too," but his heart constricted in his chest, - quick, strikingly painful.

He inherently _knew_ that Tyson had her. He could sense that Gemma was alone and deathly afraid.

After disconnecting the call with Andrews, Kate immediately strolled to his side and ran her hand up his forearm.

"Castle, it's not conclusive yet. We don't know positively that he has her."

He turned tormented, sky blue eyes her way. "I know," he said with gut-wrenching guilt… "He's already got her, Beckett. He's got some sick, twisted plan. - I can feel it. He took her because of her recent connection to me and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life."

And he determined right then and there that before his life ended, he would see Tyson to hell first.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they walked through the loft doors that night, Kate's lips were on his, - insistent, bold, - breathing life into him, pulling goosebumps along his skin. Her warm cherry essence filled his senses, made his knees go weak, his groin ache in hunger.

She became deeply engrossed in her actions, completely immersed in _him_. Her hands were fervent, quick, shedding his clothes, slicing fluidly over his skin. Hot, desperate fingers that fluttered, rubbed, molded, massaged. Everywhere she could reach.

Everything about her tonight was needy and intense… Her gaze like molten glass, fire and ice at the same time. And as she gazed at him with blazing, sinful eyes his body responded in kind.

"No," she whispered all soft, sultry sound. "Tonight is not about me… Let me do this for you Ri - ck."

And upon hearing those sweet, unselfish words, something happened to him that he didn't think was humanly possible... He fell more in love with Katherine Houghton Beckett.

Her lips were on a mission, - firm, moist, purposeful, - mapping out every dip, curve and hard line of his body.

She tried to absorb him with her lips, - the prickly feel of his 5 o'clock shadow, the contour and shape of his Adam's apple, his erratic pulse point that jumped from her touch.

Her tongue was like liquid fire, burning a trail along his pebbled flesh like she needed to taste him to survive.

More than just touching or teasing his skin, her caresses felt like she was trying to memorize every inch of masculine flesh, - every freckle, every blemish, every mole scattered across his body.

She seemed entranced by the light hair sprinkled across his lower abdomen and along his long, lean legs.

Her hands delved over every inch of his frame from his taut calves to his strong muscular thighs to his lower abdomen which tensed uncontrollably under her touch.

His nerve endings flamed as she exquisitely tortured him with her teeth by pulling on the erect nubs of his pecs.

"God, you're killing me Kate," came out all husky, his tone lush with desire.

He knew what she was trying to say with each and every movement, every heated sigh, every breathy moan. Even though the words never left her lips, he could hear…

"Castle, please don't shut me out." She nipped aggressively at his ear.

"I'm here for you." Her hands traipsed over his bulging biceps, over his bare chest and down to his firm abs where they quivered under her aggressive fingers.

"I need you to believe in me, - in us." Her tongue swirled down his smooth chest to reside in his belly button, licking and sucking to her heart's content, until he writhed beneath her, seeking relief.

"We're going to save her, - together."

And by the time she took his large, engorged member into her hungry mouth, he couldn't stop himself from saying the words that he longed to hear from her.

"I love you."

**…..**

Gemma came to him that night in his dreams.

She looked slightly different than she did a week ago. Her hair was an unnatural shade of blond. Her eyes were bluer than he remembered, the color of a stormy ocean. She looked sickly pale as the only color on her face was the large purplish bruise on her forehead. She was saying something to him but he couldn't quite make out her words. She sounded as if she was speaking to him underwater. Her voice was garbled, muffled.

He listened intently, trying to understand, but there was a fog around his brain… He felt almost like he was drugged; his limbs heavy, immobile. He tried with all his might to pull himself out of the catatonic state, wanting with every fiber of his being to be able to help her, but nothing he tried worked…All he could do was watch as she walked closer to him, and by her dulcet tones and forlorn expression, he knew that her message was a matter of life or death.

She limped towards him in a cream, flowy chemise, struggling to stay upright. His brain finally registered that she wore a bulky cast on her right foot. He could see her more clearly now. Tears stained her cheeks, and his heart immediately clenched in fear when he saw the horrific, ugly bruises around her neck.

_Fingerprints._

She was closer now and he thought he just might be able to read her lips.

He couldn't quite make out the first few words but did recognize, 'Danger.'

She held out her hand in front of her with her palm facing him, her arm completely straight, her fingers close together. He interrupted correctly that she was motioning him to, 'Stop'.

He'd taken a short course on lip reading once for research on a Derrick Storm novel and as her lips curved into an oval he was pretty positive her next word was, 'Don't' – _Yes, _that word was definitely, 'don't.'

'Safe?' _No,_ that wasn't quite right. He watched her lips more fervently…'Save'.

"Don't Save – " She pointed to her chest. "Me."

_What the hell? Don't save her? – _

And then, as if his ears were magically opened, he distinctly heard her melodic voice say, "Don't try to save me."

His eyes were magnetically drawn to hers as she repeated her words again.

"You're in danger. Don't try to save me."

He held out his hand to reach for her. She shook her head side-to-side but still stretched out her fingertips to touch his. Just as he felt the warmth of her fingers splay across his hand, a jolt of energy passed through him… He woke with a start, breathing heavily, his brow trickled in sweat.

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, shivering in the cool air. The dull light of the moon shimmered across the bedspread, highlighting Kate's angelic face. He admired her in her sleep, so exquisitely beautiful without even trying. She looked serene, peaceful, - without a crease or line on her face, devoid of any make-up and her hair in a side braid.

_God_, he was a lucky man. Lucky to have the woman of his dreams next to him in bed, - and lucky that he'd met another rare, lovely woman with a heart of gold that had a remarkable gift.

Blood pounded through his ears. Gemma was fuckin' kidnapped because of him. The wretch Tyson had once again researched his life and taken her to hurt him.

He breathed out a sigh…There was also the distinct possibility that he wanted to use her abilities just like her father had in her younger years; and for her sake, he certainly hoped that was true. _Gawd,_ he hoped Tyson could use her for her unique skills, see her merit...He'd keep her alive if she was valuable enough to him.

An inner voice taunted him saying, '_He'll only keep her alive until he has you.'_

Kate stirred next to him so he layed back down, pulling the thin blanket up over his shoulder, as well as hers, making sure she was completely covered. He snuggled into her lean back, his nose planted in her hair, inhaling her sweetness.

"Everything okay?" she murmured, suddenly realizing that he felt cool against her warm skin.

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare. Sorry to wake you." He kissed her hair tenderly.

"Wanna talk about it?" She purred sleepily.

"No. Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Uh-huh." She snuggled further into his chest before sighing contentedly and falling back into a deep slumber.

He whispered onto her warm flesh, "You're the last woman for me, Kate," and as his eyes closed, he silently prayed that Gemma Goodwin could somehow find a little bit of Kate's strength to stay alive long enough for both of them to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle sat at Beckett's desk, looking intently through the copy of Frozen Heat that was left at the crime scene. His leg bounced frantically as he scanned the pages. His fingers gripped the pen tightly as he looked to catalogue new symbols found on the pages. Undoubtedly, Tyson had left clues to find him.

Gates peeked her head around her office door. "Mr. Castle… In my office now please."

Everyone heard the tension in Gates' voice. From Gates demeanor Beckett knew it couldn't be good news. She looked at Rick apprehensively. "Castle, you can do this…" Her eyes clearly said that she was here for him if he needed her. "Be frank with Gates, completely honest, K?"

He nodded and half-smiled at her before strolling towards Gates' office.

As he sat down in the uncomfortable chair across from her, Gates' bold gaze held his. Her eyes never faltered as she told him calmly that she recently heard from Agent Andrews. It was confirmed, Gemma Goodwin was officially missing and from the looks of it, she'd been gone for over 2 days.

_He's had her for close to three damn days?_

Officers found that her place had been ransacked but no jewels or cash had been taken… There were blood drops starting in the bathroom and leading into her bedroom. Her bathroom mirror was cracked and there was red hair found embedded in the broken glass.

Gates told him that unfortunately, he was just too close to the case so she was removing him from action… Beckett and her team would stay on as she wanted the best police team in New York hunting down the infamous Jerry Tyson.

Castle seethed with repressed fury upon hearing her words. "Sir, are you removing me because I refused to continue working undercover with Agent Andrews?"

"No. You're a civilian, Mr. Castle. You're under no obligation to work or consult with us here at the 12th, but we both know that Ms. Goodwin was taken to send a message to you and that makes you a liability."

"Which is exactly why I need to be working this case. Tyson has a vendetta against me. He knows I'm the one man in this precinct with the ambition to find him. I have the brains, the ability, the drive to think like him… I can get into his sick head and stop him before he kills another innocent woman." His knuckles turned white from clenching the arms of the chair in a death grip. "You know me, Sir. You know that I've contributed to solving many murder cases over the years. I bring to the table a unique perspective that works with this division. I think outside the box which has helped many victim's families find justice, - find peace." He took a deep breath before continuing, worried that even begging wouldn't change her mind. "Please don't toss me off this case. Tyson wants me to be thrown off my game to unsettle me…You'll be playing right into his hands if I'm not allowed to work with the team."

She thought for a moment before responding. "I'm sorry. You're just too close to our suspect. It's like he's playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with you, using Ms Goodwin as bait… You are most likely the target, Mr. Castle, and I'm responsible for your safety… I'm putting a security detail on you and your entire family. You'll be protected both day and night. I've already arranged for Alexis to be picked up at University and brought back to your loft. You'll pretty much be under house arrest until we catch this maniac… You are NOT to leave the premesis without an armed guard, understand?"

He had to restrain himself from getting in her face and reminding her that Tyson had already found a way to get into his loft… Neither he nor his family would be safe there, but he held his tongue, - for Beckett.

"Got it," he said coldly and then stood up stiffly from the chair.

Gates tried to lighten the mood by saying, "I don't want to see your pretty mug until after Tyson's captured and he's locked in a holding cell."

He nodded his consent, but before leaving her office he stated, "I want it on record that I think you're making a mistake… Tyson wants me looking for him. He gets a perverted sense of self-esteem knowing I'm trying to track him down. He's not going to like that you've taken me from the case and I'm afraid – " He looked away from Gates' hard stare before murmuring, "That he'll take out his anger on Ms Goodwin."

"Duly noted. I'll make sure I put your objection in my report. Let Beckett know that you're off the case."

He walked through her office door, firmly closing it behind him.

Three sets of eyes were immediately on him, trying to gauge his reaction to Gates' meeting… One set of light blue eyes similar to his own were filled with deep concern, another pair which were chocolate brown seemed to reflect, 'We're-here-for-you-We've-got-your-back-bro,' and the third set of eyes, the ones he cared most about in this world, shone hazel with empathy glistening in their depths.

"How'd it go?"

"About like you'd expect… She's kicked me off the case."

"Damn," and "I'm sorry man," rang throughout the bullpen.

"Gates can be such a hard-ass… Beckett can you convince her to let him stay?"

"No," Rick said firmly, looking at Kate directly. "I don't want you to try. I did enough begging for one day."

He turned to the boys and with anguish in his tone asked them both to please keep Kate safe, - with him being out of the picture he was afraid Tyson would concentrate his efforts solely on her.

"You got it… You know we'd never let anything happen to Beckett."

"That's right. There's no way he's getting his hands on her."

He smiled half-heartedly before saying to Kate, "Please keep me updated with texts."

She shook her head affirmatively. "Gates couldn't stop me if she tried."

"I've been put under house arrest. You know where to find me." He took his jacket off his chair and swung it over his shoulder.

"Castle," she called after him. "Let me escort you outside."

He flashed her his quirky, know-it-all grin that hinted he knew exactly why she wanted to spend time with him, and it certainly wasn't to act as his bodyguard.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, her arms snaked around his mid-section and she tugged him into her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Rick. Please don't do anything rash and try to stop Tyson on your own." Her voice hitched as she whispered breathily, "I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

He lifted her chin so he could gaze into her expressive eyes and what he saw in their depths gave his heart hope.

"I can't lose you," was the last thing she said before his mouth clamped down on hers, all fiery hot and intense and bursting with need... He tried to express through the kiss just how much her words meant to him, just how much_ she_ meant to him.

He'd decided this past year that he'd take whatever he could get from Detective Kate Beckett, - a meaningful glance, a sly touch, a shy smile reserved just for him, - and be grateful for it… By now, he was used to baby steps with Kate, and even though she hadn't yet told him that she loved him, he believed it was only a matter of time before she confirmed it.

All too soon they were on the ground floor, and Kate sighed as she regrettably drew away from his lips. She smoothed down the collar on his jacket and ran her hands down the side seams, touching him for as long as possible before she let him out of her sight.

He stepped off the elevator and looked back at her with a promise in his eyes. "I promise to be careful."

"That's all I'm asking, Partner." Her eyes locked onto his as she said, "I"ll try and sneak out a copy of the book so I can bring it back to your place tonight."

"Thank you. If you're able, please send me a picture of the murder board so I can work on the case from home."

"You got it."

"Stay safe, Detective."

And those three words would echo throughout her head for days to come as they were the last words she heard Richard Castle say before he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

_**{This chapter dedicated to YahLiz as her reviews are like a opening up an early Birthday present**__**}**_

**_…_**

_Dammit Castle, pick up your phone._

When it immediately went straight to voicemail again, Kate hastily said, "Hey, where are you? Call me when you get this. It's urgent." She clicked the 'end' button and tossed her phone onto her desk in frustration.

"Espo, were you able to get a hold of Columbus' campus security?"

"Yes. They are with Alexis right now and will stay with her until Gates's bodyguards pick her up."

"Thanks. And Martha? "

"She's already safe and sound in the loft."

"Ryan?"

Kevin instinctively knew what Beckett was going to ask him. He turned to her with sorrowful eyes. "The cab driver dropped him off at the corner of his building close to 11 am and no one's seen or heard from him since."

"Any luck with GPS?" Kate asked with little hope, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, there's no word yet on tracking his phone."

She sat heavily in her chair and nibbled on her lower lip. She didn't need solid proof or evidence to know he was missing… Gemma had certainly predicted this and her sixth-cop sense told her Castle was in trouble. The woman in her, the woman who loved him, knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in serious danger.

Tears pricked her eyes. _'Stay safe Detective,' _reverberated around in her head once more.

Her spirits dropped as she admitted a truth that she didn't dare face… _The bastard has him. Tyson has Castle._

Her heart thundered; her stomach clenched in fear. She drew her hand across her brow to wipe away a hint of perspiration.

Kate took some deep breaths to try and calm herself, to try and ward off the impending panic attack.

She started when a warm hand landed on her shoulder. Ryan's comforting voice filled her ears. "Don't worry, Beckett." He said gently. "Castle's learned how to take care of himself from the best homicide team in New York City."

Kate put her hand on Ryan's and squeezed gently. "Thanks. I'm going to call Martha again and see if she's heard from him. Excuse me." She got up from her desk and headed into the women's restroom.

A lone tear slid down her cheek.

_Get a grip, Kate. You're a New York City Police Detective. You can handle anything. - But God, not this. I can't handle this. _

A hiccup escaped her lips as a few more tears fell from her eyes_. _

_I finally have him in every aspect of my life. I can't lose him now. I won't survive it._

_**...**_

Unsurpassed beauty.

Long, highlighted strands streaming through his fingers.

The smell of over-ripe cherries.

Eyelashes fluttering across his cheek.

Heated breath.

Sultry lips whispering words of want, desire and longing.

Skin smooth as silk.

Molding, touching, gliding over milky flesh.

Mile-long legs and magnificent derriere.

Need.

Need burning out of control.

Stuttered pleas.

Delicious moans.

Fire.

Stoking higher and higher.

Raging.

Burning out of control.

Becoming one.

One with Kate.

Rick startled awake from his vivid dream, trying without success to catch his bearings.

It was dark, dank and dingy.

_Where am I?_

He blinked rapidly as he found it difficult to focus. His head throbbed as if it had been hit with a beer bottle. It pounded with each and every beat of his heart. Rick tried to feel the back of his skull but his hand jerked back painfully, mid motion.

That's when it registered, ... his right hand was cuffed to a bed with what looked to be police-issue cuffs.

He grinned, thinking about his handcuff fantasy finally coming true with Kate, but that desire was abruptly smashed as he noticed the dried blood on the mattress. As Rick took in his surroundings fear washed over him in waves.

This was definitely no fantasy and the reality scared him shitless… Somehow, Tyson had captured him.

He was lying on a full-size mattress that was covered in gross stains. Some stains were easily recognizable as blood; others, he could only guess at what they were. There was a moth eaten blanket folded on the end of the bed. He concluded that he must be in a basement or warehouse as the floor was cement and the walls were cinderblock. There was a small, rectangular window high up on the east wall of the room. There was a bucket near the headboard. In the far corner a lamp was lit on an antique end table. In the opposite corner was a thick chain about 3 feet long embedded in the cement.

The room reminded him quite a bit of the place he and Kate were held before, over a year ago, when the freaky old lady who was trafficking white tigers kidnapped them. He snickered, remembering how they'd driven each other crazy being handcuffed together in that cramped room for over 8 hours.

Kate… Her beautiful green eyes that seem to change color in the heat of the moment flashed before his eyes.

_Thank God, she isn't with me this time._

He tried to remember what had happened to him after he left the precinct. - How did he end up in this hell hole? - But his memories were fuzzy and trying to recall what happened only intensified the pain. If the pounding at the back of his skull was any indication, he'd been knocked unconscious.

His right wrist was handcuffed to the heavy, solid metal, tubular bed frame. He could sit up and actually move quite a bit from side to side as the cuff would slide along the headboard, so he had access to both sides of the bed. He stood up slowly, needing to stretch his legs. He immediately felt light-headed and sat back down on the mattress. With his left hand, he probed the back of his skull.

"Ouch!" He muttered as his fingers grazed across the wound. When he drew his hand back dried blood caked his fingers.

He looked through the dingy window but it was pitch black outside so he couldn't assess the time.

Rick heard voices in the hallway, a man and a woman's. He didn't want Tyson knowing that he was awake, so he layed carefully back down on the bed, making sure the handcuff didn't make any noise, and closed his eyes.

The door opened and soft feet approached the bed… Soft steps with a limp. The door closed behind the person and a loud metal 'thud' resounded on the opposite side of the door as a lock slid firmly into place.

Perfume, flowery and sweet, floated through the air as a tray was placed on the bed next to him.

"Rick," she asked tentatively, "Are you awake?"

He slowly opened his sky-blue eyes to look into ones that were bluer than his own, filled with distrust and fear. Her blond hair was thrown haphazardly in a ponytail and the bluish/purplish mark on her forehead looked very tender, the size of a golfball. Her slender neck was fully noticeable and covered in finger-shaped bruises.

"Don't take this the wrong way," his fingers brushed through the light strands of upswept hair, "But I prefer you with red hair."

And for the first time since her nightmare began, Gemma Goodwin actually smiled. "Me too, but Mr-Sadist-Serial-Killer-with-Severe-Mommy-Issues prefers blonds."

He smirked at her description of Tyson but asked her seriously, "What has he done to you, Gemma?"

"Nothing that I can't handle," she tried to reassure him, but she failed miserably as her sunken eyes skidded away from him… "He's been, uhh, test - ing me."

At Castle's horrified expression she quickly continued, "Please don't blame yourself, Rick... That's what _**he**_ wants, - to mess with your head… J.T. fucking with your life was as inevitable as the sun rising in the morning." Her tone turned to ice as she continued, "And now he's found a new toy to screw with."

_Jesus. _ "Have you sensed anything new about him that might be useful? Can he still be stopped?"

"I wish I knew. I wish I could've forseen this, but one of the negatives to my gift is that I can't receive intuition concerning my own life, so since being here," her voice dropped, quivering, "My visions are cloudy."

"How accurate are they in situations like this?"

"I honestly don't know." She laughed cynically. "This is the first time I've been kidnapped and held against my will."

He caught and held her eyes, then caught and held her hand. "I'm so sorry, Gemma, that he took you because of me… You shouldn't have even entered the equation, and I'll never be able to forgive myself for him hurting you."

She studied him with that compelling, innocent look of hers that sent shivers down his spine. _How in the world does she make a person feel like she's looking into their soul?_

She draped her arms lightly over his shoulders and leaned her forehead into his, their noses brushing softly. "Believe me when I say that it's not your fault, Rick… The more time I spend with J.T., I truly do feel like 'fate' intervened in our lives. I was supposed to meet you at the Celebrity Poker game. We met for a purpose, hopefully for a divine reason."

She inhaled his manly scent of antique books before drawing away from him. God, h_e smells absolutely wonderful._

Rick said something next that was totally unexpected and completely surprised her. "Has anyone told you lately how incredible you are?"

That question brought a genuine, lovely smile to her lips and her beautiful grin lit up the whole room.

"No, but famous author's aren't necessarily known for their objectivity."

"Well, -" he gazed at her with twinkling eyes, "This one prides himself on his candidness."

She sighed, wishing not for the first time, that this dashing author's heart didn't already belong to someone else… She thought once more, _Katherine Beckett sure is one lucky woman._

"We don't have much time." She glanced nervously back at the door. "I've brought you some food as well as pain medication. Please eat. You need to keep your strength up."

After he maneuvered the handcuff and was able to sit up properly, she placed the tray on his lap. There was a sandwich, some carrot sticks, a glass of water and some medicinal supplies.

"You should eat quickly as he won't allow me to stay long. I have to take the tray with me when I leave."

Castle picked up the ham sandwich warily. "Do you know if it's drugged?"

"It's not. I promise… He wants you fully lucid when he – " she swallowed and a frightened look fleetingly crossed her features, "when he interrogatesyou."

It was glaringly obvious what she was saying… Tyson wanted him to be completely self-aware when he tortured him.

_Son of a Bitch._

He took a bite of the sandwich and then hastily downed some pain medication with the glass of water.

"He allowed me to bring in some items to clean your wound. Here, let me take a look at your head."

Her fingers were extremely gentle as she probed the area. "Well, it could be much worse." She poured alcohol on a cotton swab. "This is going to sting a bit," and she dabbed at his wound.

Rick was grateful that he was able to contain the 'hiss' that almost escaped his lips. He was embarrassingly a baby when it came to pain.

After the contusion was cleaned, she applied some ointment and gauze.

Gemma sat on the edge of the bed next to him while he continued to eat. She looked so thin, delicate, easily broken. He didn't need to have her confirm that Tyson had injured her ankle. He wondered if the maniac had strained it or actually broken it… He simmered, wondering what kind of hell he'd put her through.

He grabbed her limp hand and asked sincerely, "How are you really?"

"I'm actually holding up quite well, - better than I thought I would… "He's been, - " she looked over her shoulder to double check that the door was closed, "Studying me."

"How so?"

"I had to prove to him that I'm more than just an Heiress, - more than what the tabloids say." Her voice dropped to a anxious whisper, "Make him a believer in my abilities."

It was easy-to-see that she was side-stepping his question and giving him as little information as possible, and by the tone of her voice, he knew she was downplaying just how abhorrent her captivity had been.

"The good news is," and her mouth lifted into a dry smirk, "That he does completely believe in me now, so I'll be using that to our full advantage."

They both heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

She whispered frantically, "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"It doesn't matter what he does to me… Whether he hurts me physically or makes me do something unpleasant, I need you to **not** show any emotion. Do not react. Don't let him see how it's affecting you. Understand?"

_Fuck. _

"I'll try, but I'm afraid that I can't promise you that." His thumb swirled over the back of her hand. "What I can promise you is that I'm going to do everything in my power to make him pay… I'm going to be the one who takes him down."

"Listen, Rick," She begged with her heart in her eyes. "He can't know that you care about me at all… It's **imperative** that he believes we're only acquaintances, … if you want us both to make it out of here alive."

The door opened and Tyson entered looking exactly like the smug bastard that he is, - dark beady eyes that were cold, assessing, and with an air of menacing confidence that surrounded his every move.

"I have to thank you, Castle," he gloated, "For without you, I never would've met this little **gem**." He yanked hard on her ponytail, straining her neck backwards, before his mouth slammed onto hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**First of all, I have to thank the Guest reviewer who said: **__Won't lie...sorta kinda shipping Castle/Gemma lol._** {I'm sincerely hoping readers can feel their connection, even though she honestly doesn't stand a chance against Kate}**

**…..**

_**The door opened and Tyson entered looking exactly like the smug bastard that he is, - dark beady eyes that were cold, assessing and with an air of menacing confidence that surrounded his every move.**_

"_**I have to thank you, Castle," he gloated, "For without you, I never would've met this little gem." He yanked hard on her ponytail, straining her neck backwards, before his mouth slammed onto hers.**_

It made Rick's stomach churn as he watched him plunder Gemma's lips. Tyson lifted his head and with evil intent said, "Welcome to the party, Castle. Would you care to join us?"

_What the hell is he insinuating?_

"For now, I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the view… Lovely place you've got here, Tyson. Sturdy architecture. The cinder block walls add such a 'homey' feel to the place. I'm betting you were able to rent this at a steal-of-a-deal… Especially in this economy."

"Always the wise-ass I see."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't."

Their eyes locked onto one other, assessing each other, and Castle got the distinct feeling that Tyson was testing him, wondering if he'd break his gaze first.

He didn't.

"I honestly thought it was going to be difficult kidnapping you," Tyson chortled smugly, "Seeing that you're now joined to Detective Beckett's hip and can't seem to make any of your own decisions."

He got the response he was looking for as Rick's eyes narrowed and a hostile vibe rolled off him in waves.

"She sure does have you wrapped around her little finger. How does it feel being a woman's lap dog?"

Rick flashed him an egotistical smile. "I'm never happier than when I'm being Beckett's bitch… It's certainly better than being a cold-hearted bastard like you."

"Mmm, I beg to differ." He looked at him quizzically. "Kate must be a fiery hell-cat in bed for you to be so willing to give up your man-card."

Rick sneered, "I refuse to discuss Beckett with _you."_

Tyson's laugh was edgy, dark. "We'll just see about that."

"J.T," Gemma softly interrupted. "Remember what I told you – "

He threw her a dangerous look that immediately silenced her.

There was something just a bit too familiar with the way Tyson interacted with Gemma: his looks a bit too suggestive, his touches a bit too possessive, and his spirits sank under the weight of the inevitable conclusion.

"Sex hasn't really been my thing, but you already know that, don't you? – I've always preferred," Tyson's hand swiped across Gemma's throat, "Strangulation to **get off**, but for her," his hollow eyes never left Rick's face as he searched for an emotional response. "I'm going to make an exception." His tongue snaked out and licked Gemma from jawline to ear. "She's very sweet."

Rick was surprised that Gemma didn't flinch at his disgusting action. She sat still as stone with a straight back, her shoulders stiff.

_God, she's stronger that I originally thought._

Rick watched Tyson closely, wondering about his next move.

He spoke into Gemma's ear. "Tell our Guest how I found him."

Her eyes, full of fire, spewed hatred as she glared at him. "No. I've already told you that I barely know him, - a chance meeting at a sponsored Celebrity Poker event where we happened to sit next to one another.

"We both know that it wasn't by chance, Gemma. You're going to pay for that lie." His fingers gripped her neck, holding it in place while he nipped roughly at her ear.

Rick instinctively wanted to lunge at him with his left arm to stop him from abusing her, but it was obvious from Tyson's body language that he was baiting him, - hoping, waiting for him to react.

Gemma jerked her head away and he whispered darkly, "I happen to hate **liars.**" He spewed the word 'liars' as if it was revulsing to the taste. "Do you like liars, Castle?"

Surprisingly, Tyson sounded genuinely interested in his answer, but Rick paused, choosing his words carefully before answering. "In my profession, it's commonplace to come across people who don't tell the truth."

"In your profession?" a hearty chuckle shook J.T.s frame. "Do you mean doing research for a murder / mystery novel **or** playing cop with Detective Beckett?"

"Both."

"Tell me … How was beautiful, wounded Detective Beckett when you last saw her?"

Rick's eyes narrowed and his deep voice reverberated throughout the room as he said, "**Eagerly **searching for you."

J.T. smirked before continuing, "I have a lot more in common with her than I originally thought, and I have lovely Gemma here to thank for enlightening me." He squeezed her delicate shoulders. "From what she's told me, Beckett's 'mommy issues' rival even mine."

She turned apologetic, anguished eyes towards Rick, which seemed to beg for forgiveness, before giving her full attention back to Tyson.

"Oh come on, J.T., we both know that Katherine's mother loved her with her whole heart, whereas yours," she flashed him a coy smile, "**Barely** tolerated you."

"Gemma," he said in a deadly tone to silence her.

She happily continued, "Katherine at least harnessed her grief and channeled it into something beneficial. She took the horror of her mother's death and turned it into the catalyst for doing good to humanity, - whereas you," a look of contempt crossed her face, "Went on a murderous rampage to try and find solace in your mother's suicide."

_Shit!_ From J.T.s pursed lips and eyes, Rick knew that Gemma had gone too far so he squeezed her left hand to hopefully relay that she needed to stop speaking. _Immediately_. He did not want her to try and antagonize him further.

"Any guesses, Rick, as to how his mother committed suicide?" She laughed cynically. "It's sooo cliché that he strangles women with the same type of rope that she decided to hang herself with."

Tyson's hand squeezed around her ponytail and he pulled her neck back to where he could look straight into her eyes. "I won't tolerate sass," he said menacingly. "Who knew that this little gem could be such a spit-fire?"

_I've only just begun_, she thought as anger boiled in her veins.

"It's time for your punishment." A fake smile gleaned across J.T.s face. "But I am feeling a bit generous tonight due to having a special Guest with us."

He turned Rick's way, his smile growing broader. "This is a rare offer. I'll hand the reigns over to you, Castle, and if you'd like," his smile turned positively wicked, "Let you divvy out her punishment."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"**No**," he chuckled, "But there will definitely be fucking involved."

His stomach clenched in agony and bile rose to the back of his throat at Tyson's implication.

"It's your choice… I won't touch her **if** you will."

"You're one sick puppy."

"That's never been in question."

Surprisingly, Gemma's soft voice filled the air, "No. I don't want _him_ touching me, J.T."

"Shut that tempting mouth of yours as **you don't** have a say in the matter."

She looked so lost, so forlorn as her eyes focused on the cement floor. It tore at Rick's heart strings knowing that a woman with such a beautiful soul could be abused like this.

"As I said earlier, she's very sweet," he lifted her hair to his nose and inhaled her scent. "I can personally guarantee that she's not a slut. For her age, - she's still fresh, - almost pure."

Rick snuck a glance at Gemma, - the heartache on her face and the moisture in her eyes clearly indicated that Tyson spoke the truth.

"She's not very experienced… I'm positive that she's not as experienced as Kate."

Rick clenched his teeth tightly and his lips began to quiver while he tried to hold back the raw rage coursing through his body.

"Are you close enough with Beckett that you've discussed _her_ number?"

"That's solely between Beckett and I. It's none of your damn business."

"Ahh, I see," and J.T. chuckled delightedly. "That means she hasn't told you about her past sexual encounters… Interesting… With her beauty and brains, plus those experimental, crazy college years, I'd guess she's easily in the high teens, whereas our little Gemma, I'd bet she could count on one hand the guys she's been with."

Rick continued to scrutinize him, wondering if he could possibly reach him with his uncuffed hand and show him the same courtesy that he'd shown his other female victims.

"Last chance, Rick. You can save her** from me**." He swooped low and captured Gemma's lips once more. "Sex actually means something to this one, - but it may not, - by the time I'm through with her."

God damn this maniac for putting her through this hell.

"No, I won't do it," he said with more conviction than he actually felt. His heart twisted painfully in his chest and warred with his head… There was no way he'd play into Tyson's hands; no way he'd ever hurt Gemma, - even if it meant preventing this psycho from molesting her.

He couldn't ever take a woman by force... Ever.

"It's decided then… I'm not totally heartless. I won't screw her on the cold, cement floor."

As he reached for Gemma's hand to pull her off the bed, Tyson said her name in a sickening, sensual manner and Rick literally had to fight to keep down the food he'd just eaten.

…_**..**_

**A/N: I'm warning you in advance that Gemma will be raped in the next chapter. It's imperative to the storyline. Thank U so much for continuing to read and support this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

_***Warning* There's rape in this chapter and it may be difficult to read.* **_

**…_.._**

"**Last chance, Rick. You can save her from me." He swooped low and captured Gemma's lips once more. "Sex actually means something to this one, - but it may not, - by the time I'm through with her."**

**God damn this maniac for putting her through this hell.**

"**No, I won't do it," he said with more conviction than he actually felt. His heart twisted painfully in his chest and warred with his head… There was just no way he'd play into Tyson's hands, no way he'd hurt Gemma, even if it meant preventing this psycho from molesting her. **

**He couldn't ever take a woman by force... Ever.**

"**It's decided then… I'm not totally heartless. I won't screw her on the cold, cement floor." **

**As he reached for her hand to pull her off the bed, Tyson said her name in a sickening sensual manner, and Rick literally had to fight to keep down the food he'd just eaten.**

She stood up next to J.T. looking dejected and utterly resigned to her fate… Tyson took out of his front jeans pocket the handcuff key and gave it to her.

"Castle, if you try to escape, or come at me, I'll take a hammer to her other ankle."

_Oh dear God._

Her eyes bonded with Rick's as she gently unlocked his handcuff. In their sad depths he read, 'Please don't try anything.'

Tyson stood in the far corner of the room near the foot of the bed. Rick stood up on the opposite side of the bed and rubbed his raw wrist while sizing up his enemy. A satisfied smirk came to his lips when he realized that Tyson had lost weight and actually looked a bit scrawny… If he could get his hands on him, he knew he could easily take him.

Gemma took a hold of his free hand and lead him to the other corner of the room where a 3 foot thick chain was connected to an industrial size, shoulder eye bolt that was welded into the floor.

_If I can just get him closer to me I could easily wrap this chain around his neck and -_

Gemma's voice actually quivered when she said, "Rick, sit please." He fumed at Tyson before crouching down where Gemma snapped the handcuff into the chain.

Before she walked away from him, Rick's fingers floated over her good ankle, trying to infuse some of his own strength into her.

_Please God,_ he silently prayed. _Help her to make it through this._

"Enjoy the front row seat to the show, Rick," he taunted before he grabbed Gemma and hauled her to him. Tyson's fingers delved roughly through her hair dislodging the ponytail. "You're much more attractive as a blond," he said before his mouth bruisingly took hers.

She held perfectly still with her arms down at her sides, not responding. His muscular fingers cupped her flat buttocks and kneaded the flesh there… His lips left hers and bombarded her neck. His coarse stubble left a trail of raw skin in its wake.

Rick was surprised at her composure. Not a sound left her lips. She stood there rigid, letting his hands cascade over her body at will. She seemed to be focusing on a small spot on the wall behind Tyson's head.

He sensed that her sole concentration was the only way she could deal with what was happening to her.

He watched in disgust as Tyson ripped the thin chemise exposing a small breast. He could easily count each individual rib. _Jesus_, _she's too skinny_… _Is he trying to starve her to death? _

Gemma started when Tyson's teeth bit into her collar bone and she couldn't prevent the gasp of pain from escaping her lips. Rick instinctively jerked on the handcuff trying to get free.

That was the response Tyson had been looking for… He stopped his ministrations to smile arrogantly at Castle. "If you don't like what you see, take her yourself next time."

Rick closed his eyes, trying to gain back control of his emotions, - trying to smother the revengeful feelings that were threatening to consume him.

He took several deep breaths in an effort to block out the filthy moans that left Tyson's mouth.

When he heard more clothing being ripped his eyes opened wide.

Gemma was completely naked, stripped of all clothing and her humanity.

Tears pricked his eyes as he knew she wouldn't want him seeing her like this… Belittled, disgraced, laid bare before him, but embarrassingly, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Even though she was much too thin, she was extremely beautiful with very white, milky skin and no noticeable blemishes. For a natural redhead, he was surprised to see that she was not covered in freckles.

He berated himself because he felt his body responding, and he certainly didn't want it to... He also couldn't stop himself from comparing her to Kate.

She was taller than Kate, around 5 feet, 11 inches, as she stood toe-to-toe with Tyson.

Even though Kate's breasts were small, - they were round, full, and fit beautifully in his hands; whereas Gemma's were tiny, barely noticeable on her thin frame. If he didn't know any better, Rick might have thought he was looking at the body of an older teenager.

Kate had curves, - a small waist that blossomed out to showcase sexy hips; Gemma had a narrow waist, but her hips didn't flare out like most women's. She didn't have that true 'hour-glass figure'.

Kate had defined six-pack abs whereas Gemma's abdomen looked almost concave.

_And bloody hell_, he thought with distaste as his eyes lowered, _the bastard actually colored her pubic hair blond as well._

Her legs were by far her best feature, - long, endless, graceful. They reminded him of an exotic dancer whose performance stole the show. He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that she was an experienced ballet dancer.

As Tyson continued assaulting her, disgust seeped into every pore.

_Why can't I look away? _ It was like he was watching a perverted porno flick where the male Dom enjoys mauling a compliant woman. _Why isn't she resisting?_

Even though he'd only known her for such a short time, he felt like he understood her, could see into her heart. She wasn't the type of woman to just lie back and let a man have his wicked way with her but that meant… _Bloody hell,_ s_h_e'd suffered greatly the first time he raped her. She'd undoubtedly put up a fight and that's when – most likely, he'd taken a hammer to her ankle.

Gawd, he hated Tyson, - hated him with every fiber of his being.

J.T. pulled out 4 silk scarves and commanded Gemma to lie down on the bed. She obeyed and placed one wrist near the metal frame. Tyson roughly knotted her left wrist to the bed frame and then her other wrist as well.

As he approached her feet she begged breathily, "Please don't tie my ankles, J.T. My right one is hurting badly."

"You know I don't want you to speak when I'm **work-ing**," his threatening voice rang throughout the room and raised the hairs on Castle's arms. "Do you want me to shut your mouth for you?"

By the intonation of his voice, an unbidden, appalling picture popped into Castle's mind of Tyson shoving his dick into her mouth to get her to shut up.

She shook her head, 'No,' and didn't say another word.

He took her booted ankle and squeezed the injury until she shrieked out in pain.

Rick had to bite his tongue to not say something as he was deathly afraid if he spoke, it would only fuel Tyson's need to hurt her further.

He didn't stop the pressure on her foot until a lone tear cascaded down her cheek. He then took the last 2 scarves and tied her ankles to the footboard with her legs 3 feet apart.

Rick's heart literally stopped…

_Christ!_ A guttural sound, deep and torturous, left his lips.

Gemma didn't request to not have her ankles tied to the bed because she was in pain, it was because she didn't want Rick to see the damage Tyson had already inflicted.

Her womanhood was red and swollen and dried blood covered her inner thighs… He'd bet his Ferrari that the blood was not due to her time of the month.

"You - are – going - to - **suffer** – for - that, - Tyson," Rick said menacingly in a stilted manner, punctuating each and every word. A chill seemed to pass through the room at the utter truthfulness of his words.

Tyson only laughed.

Castle's fingers clenched into his hands with such force that his fingernails bit into his flesh. He wouldn't be surprised to find pinpricks of blood on his palms.

_I'm going to kill him._

"Our Gem here," and Tyson's index finger ran slowly down her shoulder to the tip of her breast where he tweaked her nipple, "Has a very unique skill. I'm happy to give you a demonstration… Watch closely or you may miss it."

He quickly shed his clothes and knelt between her legs. He licked her from her pubic hair up to her navel where he paid special attention to her innie belly button.

His lips then found her nipple where his teeth took and played with the tiny nub.

When Tyson pulled out a condom beneath the mattress, Rick thought bitterly, _Thank God for little mercies_.

He sheathed himself before leaning down and whispering something into Gemma's ear. Her eyes widened in fear.

Her legs shook slightly from the strain of being tied down, open wide. She scrunched her eyes shut and Castle could see that she was striving to find that peaceful place inside her where she could escape.

J.T. slammed into her.

_Wait. What just happened?_

_Her face. Her body. Everything suddenly relaxed and it was if, … as if -_

Her facial expression didn't change even one iota as Tyson continued his brutal strokes. He had his hands on her thighs for leverage. She'd have fingerprints on her tender skin from the force of his thrusts. Her body should be twitching, jerking, reacting in some way but there was no movement. She was deathly still. Almost as if she was unconscious.

It suddenly hit him like a barreling train. He'd seen this relaxed, almost-peaceful expression before on her face, - when she'd fainted in the interrogation room. It had frightened him that neither he nor Kate could wake her. It was as if she was in a comatose state.

He'd been so worried about her that he'd insisted on the paramedics checking her over, but she'd stated that she was fine, that it had happened before… _Happened before._

Tyson suddenly stopped his movements and while fully inside her bent over to taste her creamy neck. He pulled quite hard on her jugular, but there was still no movement from Gemma, - her face didn't flinch, her lips didn't part, her eyelashes didn't even flicker. She was so still that Rick wondered if she was even breathing.

He didn't have to wonder long about that though as J.T. soon reached his hands around her neck and playfully squeezed.

_Shit! _As his fingers closed tighter around her airway, her chest instinctively arched upwards and she gasped for air. He began sliding in and out of her once more and a torrid, repulsive gleeful expression crossed his face.

The gurgling, chortling noise coming from her throat sickened Rick and he fought against the restraint, lurching towards the bed.

"Stop! You're killing her!" He shouted with unbridled anguish in his tone.

"You choose whether or not this happens again to her, Castle… It's completely up to you."

His hands left her neck and Gemma took a deep cleansing breath.

"Welcome back, Gemma," Tyson greeted her before his lips landed on hers, forcing them apart as his tongue delved inside her dewy mouth.

She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to prevent the tears from falling, but as J.T. succumbed to his orgasm and thrust one last time into her abused heat, she couldn't prevent the heart-breaking sob from leaving her body.

And as the hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, Rick too would swear that he could feel her scalding tears on his own skin.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have to apologize for it taking so long to get the synopsis of the story that drew readers in... I didn't anticipate how much story there was to tell before Kate's heart is shattered upon the realization that Tyson is going to deliberately, slowly torture Castle. (It will post in chapter 14)**

**...**

Kate and the boys stayed in the precinct all day and night working the case. The Frozen Heat Book that had been left at the scene was fingerprinted and then copied. 10 different officers had been assigned a section of the book looking for clues.

By 9:00 pm, Kate had some color back to her cheeks and her eyes were alight with hope as they all looked at the murder board.

"Tyson gave us the clues, guys. He wants us to find him. So let's don't disappoint this psycho." They all stood staring at the board, looking at Rick's dust jacket photo plus the photograph of their newest victim, Madelyn Moore. The timelines were drawn beneath each photo as well as important data about each victim. Richard Castle, notable author, disappeared in broad daylight around 11 am. His doorman and security tapes confirmed that he never made it inside the loft. Their victim, Madelyn Moore was a 23-year-old college student attending Medical School to become a Pediatric Doctor. She left a local night club around 12:30 am, 4 days before, and never made it home.

Gemma Goodwin's picture was also up on the board with 'MISSING,' printed in large block letters. She had been taken from her home early evening, almost 3 days before. Kate worried that since Madelyn was only kept for 4 days that Gemma didn't have much time left. Tyson seemed to stick with his patterns. He was a habitual offender. She didn't mention it to the boys though, preferring to keep her theory to herself.

Several letters were displayed across the board, the ones that were circled throughout the book as well as the number 3, plus the unique symbols found throughout the pages.

_Is the number 3 just his calling card or is there a deeper meaning?_

"Espo, I'm wondering if the number 3 refers to the 3rd month… I want you to look back in our files and research any of the Triple X victims who were killed in March. Also look into any victims who were born in March."

"On it."

"Ryan, look up his 3rd victim and research her further to find out if there's possibly a link."

"Sure thing."

Kate turned back to the board to ponder the 27 letters: m, t, t, I, b, r, I, n, u, a, e, h, g, u, t, I, o, r, u, t, s, n, I, l, o, t, n

They had come up with several different businesses as well as a few names but none of them had triggered a solid lead. The F.B. I. was also working on the case as they'd been investigating Gemma's father at the time she disappeared and couple that with a high-profile citizen being kidnapped, the Feds and the 12th were now entwined at the hip.

Ryan had pulled out of the maze of letters,'Tristan's Bar' which happened to be a laid-back pub in the Bronx. Espo and Ryan had taken Tyson's picture to the establishment and spoken with the owner of the pub as well as a bartender and some patrons, but no one recognized him and the business didn't seem to be linked to Tyson in any way.

Kate had put together the 'Sunlit Inn.' She had stayed at the bed and breakfast for two days one summer with her parents in her youth. She had spoken with the owner of the Inn and faxed him over a photo of Tyson but he didn't recognize him either. She was still planning on sending out a team tomorrow to talk to the guests as well as his wife.

The feds were checking out 'Rutger's Tunnel,' which carries the F trains of the _New York City_ Subway under the East River between Manhattan, _New York_ and Brooklyn. They were also going to look into 'Triborough Times' a unique, unknown newspaper that catered to small business owners.

By the time 1 am rolled around Kate ran a hand through her hair. Her makeup was long gone and her limbs felt heavy with weariness… She was exhausted, - mentally, physically, spiritually. The gamut of emotions she'd experienced today had finally taken their toll. She felt like she needed to close her eyes for a few moments to try and regain some strength. It certainly hadn't helped the situation staying up until 2 am the previous night making love to Castle.

_Cas - tle._

Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the feel of his slick cock inside her mouth, the sinful groan that permeated the air just as he orgasm-ed and released his salty semen into her mouth. The beautiful husk to the tone of his voice as he said, "I love you, Kate."

_Damn, _and now on top of everything else her loins were aching. Her lower abdomen tensed in desire as she thought of the intoxicating smell of his aftershave as he rubbed his smooth face down the length of her body, kissing and nibbling provocatively along the way. She could feel the whisper of his hot breath right before his lips claimed her nipple, - his large hands roaming over her hips, pulling her flush against him. She could picture his eyes darkening and his breathing quickening just as he positioned himself at her entrance.

_Oh Gawd. _She began fanning herself.

"Esposito, can you hold down the fort while I go lie down for a bit? Please wake me if you get any new leads."

_She's doing worse than I thought if she's admitting to needing a break._

Espo looked at her with concerned eyes. _"_Sure, Beckett. No worries. Go rest. We – " he motioned between him and Ryan, "Got this."

As she turned away from him to go into the breakroom, Javier called out, "He's going to outsmart Tyson and turn the tables on him. Don't worry. WriterBoy knows how to handle himself."

Her lips lifted into a soft smile. "Thanks Espo."

She headed into the break room and layed down on the couch on her side, drawing her knees up. She placed her head on her arm using it as a pillow. Ryan came in and threw a light afghan over her.

"Try to sleep now, Beckett. You know we can handle things for a few hours without you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks… Is Jenny okay that you're still here?"

His smile was genuine. "Yes. She gave me permission to live here until Castle's back safe and sound."

"She's a keeper. You really are blessed to have her in your life."

"Don't I know it." He flashed her his thousand-watt smile. "And it was simply remarkable to have Gemma confirm what I already knew in my heart, … that we're one of the lucky ones; Jenny and I are going to make it."

At Gemma's name, moisture filled Kate's eyes.

"Hey Beckett?" He got down on his haunches and stared directly into her hazel orbs.

"Yeah?"

"I really think you should listen to her reading of Rick in the Luminescence Lounge. It will help you to get to know her, understand her better and her true motives. Plus," he slyly winked at her, "She has equally wonderful things to say about you and Castle."

A lump lodged itself in the back of her throat and before she could think of a response, Ryan was out of the break room and closing the door behind him.

Gemma Goodwin filled her thoughts. She'd done research on her after she'd witnessed her connection to Rick…The pretty Heiress who gave off the impression that within minutes of meeting you she could see into your heart. The woman with the magnetic personality who had the ability to make everyone feel drawn to her. The unselfish, generous beauty who cared more about the needs of the many over the needs of the few.

She'd never met anyone before with the same benevolent traits as her mother and couple that with her 'gift' (And Kate said 'gift' lightly) she was that one, rare person you met for a brief moment in your life who had an everlasting impact.

And now that Tyson had both her and Castle, that impact was going to affect them _all _for years to come.

_Cas - tle._

She knew that Gemma had feelings for him and how could she blame her? Rick had many of the qualities most women desired in a man: handsome, intelligent, witty, funny, with a kind, boyish heart. He also cared about his loved ones deeply and would sacrifice anything and everything for those he loved. He was a true friend, partner, loyal to a fault.

When he was on his game, being that debonair-suave-charming-lady-killer, no woman in her right mind could resist him. _Hell_, even she knew after 3 months together that they were inevitable, but she'd still fought against his charisma for years. And with Castle being told by the F.B.I. to bring his 'A game,' flirt unabashedly with Ms. Goodwin and charm her socks off, - sweet, naive Gemma didn't stand a chance.

It tore her up inside knowing that Gemma just might be a better fit for Rick. She was open, sincere, even more of a lovely person on the inside. She was undamaged, still had faith in humanity and _**she**_ definitely wasn't hiding behind 7-foot brick walls.

'_Gawd,' _her conscience pricked at her_, 'She might not return that way after Jerry Tyson gets through with her… __**If **__she returns at all.'_

She snuggled deeper into the couch and pulled the afghan closer around her body. "I will save you, Castle," she whispered before her eyes drooped. "I'll save you both."

**…..**

The elevator door dinged, signaling someone arriving on the floor. Kate stirred out of her light sleep, wiping her tired eyes, wondering who in the world would be visiting the precinct at 1:33 in the morning.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise as Gemma stepped off the elevator. She looked strikingly different with white-blond hair. Her bodice was torn and her fingers kept fiddling with the material, trying to hold it together. She appeared anxious as her mesmerizing eyes darted to and fro along the hallway, looking for something or someone. She gingerly walked towards the bullpen favoring her right foot.

Kate opened the break room door and immediately called to her, "Gemma, Thank God you're alright," but she didn't respond, just continued on her way as if she didn't hear her. She stopped 4 feet away from the murder board and intensively studied it, scanning the photos and information displayed on the board.

As Kate drew closer to her it was obvious that she **wasn't **alright. Besides the boot cast on her foot, there was a large goose egg near her hairline and bruises on her upper arms. Tears smudged her cheeks and there was a hollowness to her eyes that frightened Kate… She gasped at the finger-shaped bruises scattered across her neck.

"Ryan, I need you to call the medics," she said frantically and at the sound of her voice, Gemma's head whipped towards her.

"Katherine, - you're here." She sounded perplexed and definitely surprised by the realization.

"Yes. How did you escape from Tyson? … I've been searching for you and Rick. Have you seen him? … Is he, -" her voice cracked with raw emotion, "O-kay?"

"Yes, yes, he's alright," her forehead scrunched in concern. "For now."

Kate's heart clenched at the foreboding tone in her voice.

"Tell me what happened to you. Do you know where Tyson is?"

Gemma shook her head negatively.

Kate reached for her arm and said sincerely, "Here, let me help you sit down. You look like you're about ready to collapse."

"No, I'm fine. I don't have much time. Please listen to me, Katherine."

She clasped Kate's hand that was on her arm and reached for her other one. She grasped them lightly. Kate was surprised at how unnatural her hands felt… They were cool, similar in texture to a mannequin's. A tremor of fear assaulted her as she realized they felt similar to a body in the morgue.

"You need to take care of yourself… Rick won't survive what J.T. has planned for him if anything happens to you or the – " She stopped speaking, her electric blue eyes penetrating Kate's hazel ones. Beckett felt a warmth travel through her that started at the tip of her fingertips and spiraled all the way to her toes. She began to squirm beneath her profound scrutiny.

Gemma swore beneath her breath, "Jesus, you don't know." She hastily looked away from her and took a deep, calming breath.

When she turned back to Kate, gone was the earlier emptiness in her eyes and a warm glow lurked in their depths.

She continued sincerely, "You're Rick's top priority, Katherine. **Promise me** you'll get enough food and rest. He has enough to worry about without the added burden and stress of worrying over you."

Kate nodded her head in understanding, not quite grasping what had just transpired between them. "I'll try."

Gemma smiled reassuringly, - a beautiful, light smile that was filled with hope before hobbling over to the whiteboard. "Tyson asked that I give you a message. You only have 5 days to save us... 5 days." She picked up a red sharpie, removed the lid and began writing a man's name.

_Only 5 days to save Rick? _Beckett's heart dropped like she was on a roller coaster traveling 90 miles per hour and had just plummeted down a very steep track. She took her eyes off of Gemma for just a second, wondering what was taking the paramedics so long to reach their floor.

"This is the man who – " The sharpie dropped out of thin air and crashed to the floor, sounding similar to a coffee cup hitting the ceramic tile.

The piercing sound startled Kate and she jerked awake, breathing heavily. As she sat up the afghan slipped off her shoulder and pooled at her waist.

_What just happened?_

The smell of old, percolating coffee assaulted her senses. She took in the faux-leather couch of the break room, Castle's expensive espresso machine, the coffee mugs lined in a row on the counter and then looked through the half-open blinds towards the elevator, fully expecting to hear a ding and see Gemma Goodwin step through the doors.

She waited; her heart thudded in her ears. Three minutes passed and still nothing.

_It was just a dream, Kate, just a dream, … but it seemed so unbelievably real._

Kate got off the couch gingerly and stretched her aching muscles. She ran over the dream again in her mind. Gemma getting off the elevator. - hobbling towards the murder board and studying it intensely. Gemma surprised to realize that she was still at the precinct… Her blond hair, the sunken hollow eyes, the noticeable bruises. Her plea for Kate to take care of herself as Castle's first priority was her, - telling her about Tyson's message… and then she went to the white board to write a man's name, - Frank Farrow.

_It seemed so damn real._

She walked out the door of the break room and headed into the bullpen. She looked at the murder board fully expecting to see Frank Farrow's name printed in Gemma's elegant script. The bottom of the board where she'd written his name in the dream was blank. Her eyes strayed to the red sharpie which sat in the exact position it had been in earlier. Everything was the same. _And yet…_ She couldn't shake the feeling that Gemma Goodwin had just given her a clue.

She sat down at her desk and typed into the search engine, Frank Farrow. She pulled on her lower lip with her teeth as she waited impatiently for his information to appear on the screen.

Her lips lifted into an actual smile for the first time since this nightmare began as she thought about Rick throwing a fiesta if he could see her now… Here she was Ms-skeptical-non-believer-in-all-things-magical going with her gut instinct and actually checking into something that was certainly unexplainable, beyond belief.

And for once in her life Katherine Houghton Beckett wanted to believe in the supernatural, - in mystical magic, - in psychics.

_Let this be more than just a dream, _she silently prayed._ Lord, let her be the real deal._


	10. Chapter 10

**As Tyson's fingers closed tighter around her airway, her chest instinctively arched upwards and she gasped for air. He began sliding in and out of her once more and a torrid, repulsive gleeful expression crossed his face.**

**The gurgling, chortling noise coming from Gemma's throat sickened Rick and he fought against the restraint, lurching towards the bed.**

"**Stop! You're killing her!" He shouted with unbridled anguish in his tone.**

"**You choose whether or not this happens again to her, Castle… It's completely up to you."**

**His hands left her neck and Gemma took a deep cleansing breath. **

"**Welcome back, Gemma," Tyson greeted her before his lips landed on hers, forcing them apart as his tongue delved into their dewy depths.**

**She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to prevent the tears from falling, but as J.T. succumbed to his orgasm and thrust one last time into her abused heat, she couldn't prevent the heart-breaking sob from leaving her body.**

**And as the hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, Rick too would swear that he could feel her scalding tears on his own skin.**

**….**

"Now tell me, Gem," Tyson sat back on his haunches between her legs. "Tell me if you saw Detective Beckett."

She gracefully sniffed and bit down hard on her lower lip trying to gain control of her spiraling emotions.

Rick's heart twisted as it reminded him so much of Kate.

"Umm," her eyes, wide and watery, sought out Rick's, but as soon as they connected, they darted away. "Yes, I saw her."

_Oh my God. She had a vision while Tyson raped her? She saw Kate?_

"Tell me what happened."

"**No**," she said emphatically, "I won't say another word until you've untied me, J.T… Plus, I want my clothes back on."

It was extremely obvious to Rick how uncomfortable she was with her nude body tied down, openly displayed before him.

Tyson looked at her with blatant frustration and said pointedly, "You don't make the rules here."

"We all know that Big-Bad-Neglected-Jerry-Tyson is in charge, but if you want something from me, I need something from you…** Un** - **tie** me."

"And why is it that I find your saucy nature so much hotter than your usual meek and mild self? … It's certainly a conundrum as I despise bitchy women." His hand caressed down her right leg, traveling along her inner thigh to the boot cast.

"What do you think, Castle? – Is she hotter when she's spouting off that sultry mouth of hers?"

Castle looked at him with repressed fury in his eyes. "Even though I barely know her, I think she's simply a beautiful woman period, - inside and out."

The compliment completely surprised Gemma and she felt a rush of heat suffuse her face.

Rick smiled warmly at her thinking how lovely she looked with more color in her cheeks and a brightness to her eyes that wasn't due to tears.

Tyson obviously liked his answer as well. His smirk blossomed into a full-fledged grin. He got off the bed and threw away the used condom into the bucket. He reached for his jeans, hurriedly pulling them on. He then unknotted both of her wrists.

Her arms immediately crossed over her breasts as she sat up.

"Rick?" she asked meekly, "Would you please throw me the slip?"

His eyes held hers as he tossed the chemise on the bed. She was grateful that he wasn't leering at her body and honestly, she expected nothing less from the Gentleman that she knew him to be, and yet, at the same time, (her heart fluttered unexpectedly) she was a bit disappointed.

She quickly slipped it on and tried to hold it together with one hand, but as she needed both hands to untie the scarves at her feet, the faux-silk material fell off a shoulder, exposing a tiny breast.

Castle looked away, trying to give her some semblance of modesty.

"Talk, Gemma," Tyson pressed.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks before speaking. "Detective Beckett was at the precinct in the break room using the espresso machine."

"How did she look?"

"How do you expect her to look?" She glanced Rick's way with sorrow in her eyes. "She's grieving, J.T.. The love-of-her-life was kidnapped by a demented serial killer less than 24 hours ago. Of course she looks worried, harried, - extremely overwhelmed and like the only thing that's keeping her on her feet is caffeine... She's existing strictly on adrenaline and coffee."

_God dammit._ Castle rubbed his hand through his hair, obviously distressed over Gemma's words.

"Did you speak with her?"

"No. I've told you before that I can only communicate with someone if they're asleep."

Rick took in Gemma's over bright eyes and the quick fluttering of her long, black eyelashes. He'd found it fairly easy to read her since the moment he'd laid eyes on the stunning redhead commanding the poker table. He knew instinctively that she was lying.

_She's absolutely lying. She spoke with Kate. How is that even possible? _

His mind started whirling a mile a minute… Gemma came to him last night in his dreams, - asking him to stop looking for her, **not** to try and save her, - warning him that he was in danger. He had honestly thought it was a nightmare brought on by his feelings of guilt, but looking at her right now, - dressed in the same tan slip, unnatural blond hair, obvious goose egg and wearing a black boot cast, - in addition to listening to her talk about Kate…

_Oh my God! _He suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"You're no good to me, Gemma," Tyson continued tersely, "If you can't give her a message."

She replied sarcastically, "Well maybe next time you should fuck me at 4 in the morning instead of 1:30."

"That can certainly be arranged."

Tyson took in her heaving chest and flushed appearance and a 'sinking' feeling engulfed Rick.

_Shit, he knows that she's lying as well._

"Why don't I believe you?" Tyson's hand clenched her chin in a vice grip.

"I don't know, J.T. Maybe it's because you've kidnapped me and are holding me against my will, let alone the sick and twisted abuse. Why would you think I'd willingly tell the truth?"

Rick smirked at her sharp wit, impressed by her ability to give as good as she got, but he worried she was setting herself up for more torment. From Tyson's fixed glare, he honestly expected him to slap her, to try and beat the whole truth out of her, but then Gemma did something he certainly didn't anticipate, and it undeniably shocked Tyson as well… She reached out her hand to grab his and her thumb swirled over the back of his hand in a soothing fashion.

Rick watched in fascination as her touch calmed him and the anger slowly faded from his features. Tyson visibly relaxed in front of her.

"I've told you this before," gone was the satirical tone and in its place was a comforting voice, meant to reassure. "When I sense a vision is coming, I can connect myself with a specific person, but I can't speak with them unless they're asleep. Detective Beckett was still working the case."

"Hmm…" His eyes narrowed as he studied her. "Tell me, what was on the murder board?"

She glanced at Rick with still-fresh tear tracks covering her cheeks.

"**Stop** looking at him." He threw Rick a glare full of malicious intent and then jerked her chin back to him. "You're speaking with me."

She said with a hint of bitterness, "You **always** have my undivided attention, J.T."

"What was on the white board?"

She looked directly into his beady eyes, giving him no reason to question her information. "There was an 8X10 picture of Rick with the words, 'Missing' beneath it, the date he disappeared, plus the time and place he was last seen. There were also photos of both Madeline and I with similar information."

"Go on."

"There was a section entitled, 'Frozen Heat Clues,' which had several letters written beneath it and there were names of businesses as well."

Tyson grinned heartily at this information. "This is very important. What were the names of the businesses?"

Rick started as a frightened look crossed her features. "I'll try to remember but you pulled me out too soon. I didn't have enough time."

That's when he struck her, - a back hand directly across her left cheek and the horrific sound echoed throughout the small room. Castle jerked against the chain, the clanking of the metal against cement grinding on his already frazzled nerves. He tried in vain to reach Tyson with his one good hand.

"Dammit, Tyson. She's had enough!"

"I'll say when she's had enough."

"If you need to beat on someone, be a **real man** and take it out on someone your own size. Take it out **on me**."

"Don't worry… I'll show you 'real' soon enough. You're going to get your just dues and –" his tone noticeably dropped, "Sooner than you think."

Gemma nibbled on the inside of her cheek as she concentrated on remembering the murder board.

Anger, hot and sharp, coursed through Rick's blood as Tyson's mark became visible on her tender cheek.

_God, he's slowly abusing her to death._

"Give me a moment, J.T., I can remember…" Her chest rose and fell heavily in the silence of the room. "There was a name of a bar, Tristan's Bar. There was also a little Bed and Breakfast, -umm, something like the Sunset Inn or Sunrise Inn."

"Were there any businesses listed in the Triborough area?"

Her wide, lovely lips pursed together. "Yes. It was a Triborough newspaper… I believe it was the Times… Yes, the Triborough Times."

His haughty laugh made Rick want to knock him out cold.

"Thank you little Gem. You really are a treasure." He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "And to show you that I'm not a soul-less bastard, I'm going to give you a reward." He tossed the handcuff key to her before turning and opening the steel door. "I won't be back in at 4 am." He turned to Rick cockily and gibed, "You have her for another 6 hours but I highly doubt, with Beckett's claws burrowed that deep into you, that you'll know what to do with her… I wouldn't mind giving you a few pointers, you know."

_Disgusting, sick man. _"Why don't you uncuff me Tyson and we'll talk, man to man."

J.T. chuckled darkly as he walked through the doorway, and just as Rick thought he'd close the door on them, he looked back over his shoulder.

"And Gemma, make sure he's cuffed back to the bed in the morning or they'll be another – " he evilly smirked, "Enjoyable punishment."

After the door slammed and they both heard the lock slide into place, she was off the bed in an instant and unlocking Rick's handcuff. When it fell to the floor, his arms were immediately around her slim shoulders and he drew her to him, whispering words of deep sorrow into her ear.

He could barely make out beneath her shaking and trembling…"I spoke with her, Rick. I spoke with Kate."


	11. Chapter 11

**"Thank you little Gem. You really are a treasure." He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "And to show you that I'm not a soul-less bastard, I'm going to give you a reward." He tossed the handcuff key to her before turning and opening the steel door. "I won't be back in at 4 am." He turned to Rick cockily and gibed, "You have her for another 6 hours but I highly doubt, with Beckett's claws burrowed that deep into you, that you'll know what to do with her… I wouldn't mind giving you a few pointers, you know."**

_**Disgusting, sick man.**_**"Why don't you uncuff me Tyson and we'll talk, man to man."**

**J.T. chuckled darkly as he walked through the doorway, and just as Rick thought he'd close the door on them, he looked back over his shoulder.**

**"And Gemma, make sure he's cuffed back to the bed in the morning or they'll be another – " he evilly smirked, "Enjoyable punishment."**

**After the door slammed and they both heard the lock slide into place, she was off the bed in an instant and unlocking Rick's handcuff. When it fell to the floor, his arms were immediately around her slim shoulders and he drew her to him, whispering words of deep sorrow into her ear.**

**He could barely make out beneath her shaking and trembling…"I spoke with her, Rick. I spoke with Kate."**

**….**

After her trembling had subsided, Rick drew back from her and gazed into her exorbitant blue eyes. "I believe you… Please let me apologize first, Gemma," and the torment in his voice cut all the way to her soul. "Forgive me. I should've taken you. I shouldn't have ever let him touch you, let alone, –" he choked over his next words, "let him indecently **maul **you… Forgive me for being so weak."

Rick felt himself drowning in the depths of utter despair and found he couldn't hold her gaze, couldn't look any longer into pure piercing eyes that held so much faith in him.

"No, no," her breath caught. "You did the right thing…. Why do you think I told him that I didn't want you touching me?"

Her fingertips brushed his chin and brought his sea-blue eyes back to her own. "Rick, **stop** torturing yourself. Tyson is the only person to blame here. He had an evil agenda all along… He would have secretly recorded us and sent the sordid tape to Katherine. You know how that would crush her, completely devastate her. He wants both of your lives in ruin… He was planning on raping me afterwards anyway. Please don't blame yourself. I don't want you feeling this way over me."

Rick felt a warmth from her touch seep into his tired bones that traveled from the tip of his chin all the way to his toes.

"And **please,** - don't apologize again as I just can't handle your guilt on top of everything else."

He didn't answer for a moment, taking in her model bone structure, the high cheekbones, the long, sleek column of her neck, the wide mouth with the full lips, and then landed back again on her magnetic eyes that honestly, any person could lose themselves in.

"No more apologies then," he whispered knowing that he'd still have to live with this abominable guilt for years to come. His fingers lovingly caressed her bruised cheek. "I have to say how proud I am of you, - with how you dealt with that horrific situation… God Gemma, you handled it with such remarkable dignity and grace."

Her head dipped away from him shyly and a sweet, embarrassed smile curved her lips. She said confidently, "I can handle J.T… There are only," she paused to take a deep breath, "**moments** - that are unbearable."

His arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug as he whispered, "Tell me what happened to you. How did you contact Kate?"

"I honestly don't know why this happens to me as other psychics I've spoken to don't have the same experience, but when a vision hits me, I tend to lose consciousness… And unbeknownst to most people, my visions aren't necessarily of the future… I can also see the present."

A faraway look came into her eyes as she got lost in a memory. "The first time it happened I was 6 years old looking into my mother's coffin. I reached out to touch her shiny hair to hopefully wake her up and I skimmed her cheek in the process. The strange coldness of her skin shocked me so badly that I fainted on the spot… And by the time my father was able to wake me, I was talking about being with my best friend, Trisha, at the zoo, watching the elephants spray water on one another… I didn't find out until many years later that Trish was actually at the zoo during my Mom's funeral."

"How in the world were you able to draw yourself to Kate?"

"I've found that there are certain triggers to my visions, - being completely surprised or shocked can spark an episode."

Rick nodded in understanding as he'd witnessed it firsthand. He'd seen her faint from shock when she'd realized with utter certainty that Kate was Elektra.

"There are also other triggers… If something traumatic happens or I feel threatened in any way… "

_God, rape would certainly qualify as an overly traumatic experience_.

"Sometimes I can just sense when it's about to happen, and if I solely concentrate on one person or a certain place, I'm suddenly there."

"So it happened a few days ago while you were in the interrogation room?"

"Yes."

"And then again when you came to me in my dreams?"

"Yes."

"Was Tyson - ?" His voice filled with anguish. "Was he raping you then too?"

By the woeful look on her face the answer was obviously, 'yes.'

"When I get my hands on him, I promise you, - he's going to suffer."

"Rick, shhh. Stop." Her index finger came up and covered his lips. "I'm fine. I'm right here in front of you, - strong, healthy, - even if I am a bit more bruised and battered than normal. Don't let my frail looks deceive you. I'm tougher than I look."

"I'm starting to realize that."

Her next words pulled a chuckle out of him. "Don't count me out, I have a few surprises up my sleeve for our fiendish-fanatical-psychopath."

"I wouldn't dare count you out," and his deep throaty voice sent her heart a tumbling. "When you came to me last night, I knew I was dreaming and yet, - I swear when our fingers brushed that an actual current shot through my hand." A soft smile graced his lips. "When I woke up, I could still smell your perfume lingering in the air."

"Well a lot of good it did trying to warn you, - you stupid, arrogant man," her teasing voice matched her teasing smile. "You obviously didn't heed my warning and now look where you are… Trapped here with me in a hideous cell with a madman plotting to destroy you… Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

"Hmm," he rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Listen to a pretty psychic who says to emphatically stay away from a demented serial killer? – Next time, you can take that to the bank."

Her smile was like a ray of sunshine on a dreary day. "God, there'd better not be a 'next time'.

He drew her over to the bed and they both sat down. "Please tell me everything that happened with Kate."

Gemma began speaking in a gentle manner… She told Rick how surprised she was to realize Kate was asleep in the break room. "I honestly thought when Tyson sent me to the precinct that she'd be sitting at her desk or near the murder board engrossed in working on the case, but she'd fallen asleep, - Thank God."

Rick could hear between the soft lines of her voice. She purposefully skirted the issue that the stress of the situation was obviously affecting Kate greatly if she was resting instead of burning the midnight oil to save them.

_Beckett, you've got to stay that belligerent, head-strong, focused Detective that I know and love._

"Of course her first concern was for you, Rick. She asked if you were alright and if I knew where Tyson had you… She asked how I'd escaped from him and was discouraged to learn that I didn't know where I was being held… She also expressed concern about my own health."

That brought an engaging smile to his lips. "Undoubtedly, she'd be worried about you too."

"I was able to give her Tyson's message plus leave an important one of my own." Gemma didn't express to him that she wasn't 100% positive that Kate had seen Frank Farrow's name on the whiteboard, wanting only to leave him with a sure sense of hope.

"What was Tyson's message?" he asked gravely.

"She only has 5 days to save us."

_Shit! _His face fell with the information but Gemma's next words gave him some peace.

"I have full faith in her, Rick. From my earlier premonitions, she will find us."

_Hopefully in time._

"She'll never give up on you," she whispered confidently. _And neither would I,_ her heart yearned to tell him.

"If anyone can track us down," Rick's tentative smile slowly grew until it enveloped his entire face, "It's that gorgeous, stubborn, committed Homicide Detective who doesn't sleep well at night unless the murderer is behind bars."

She felt a pang of jealousy looking at Rick's animated face with his obvious love for Kate oozing from every pore_… Does she even realize what she has?_

She got up from the bed, finding his nearness a distraction, and began to nervously pace the cement floor, holding the chemise together with both hands.

"But I also have some very disconcerting news as well," she continued gravely. "Tyson wasn't originally planning on kidnapping me and somehow I've changed his fate… I've changed both your futures." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, worrying about how Rick was going to take the news.

"You can't Rick, and when I say 'Can't', I mean it… Please hear me when I say this…"

And the next words out of her mouth were the last words he expected to hear. "You can't try to kill him. Promise me you won't try to kill him."

_What the hell?_

"Are you kidding me, Gemma?" he asked incredulously. "At the first opportunity I get, **he's mine**."

"J.T. kidnapping me changed the outcome of the game somehow. I've seen it, Rick. If he dies, **you die**." She pulled the ripped slip tighter around her body and locked her eyes with his. "And if you die," her voice cracked with emotion, "All of my suffering will be in vain."

The pure, raw emotion in her voice brought tears to his eyes. _God dammit, I knew she's suffering way more than she's letting on._

A gasp of surprise left Gemma's lips then as Tyson turned the power off to the building and plunged them both in complete darkness… The darkness felt almost ominous, a tangible presence, a premonition for what was to come.

It was thick, black, all encompassing.

"Come here." He flailed out his hand for a moment before finding hers in the pitch black. He drew her back to the bed with him. He reached for the ratty blanket that was lying on the bottom of the mattress. Rick layed down on the far side of the bed facing her and she laid next to him, flat on her back. He drew the blanket over them both.

"I know I can take him. There's no way I can pass up an opportunity to escape, - any opportunity to save you." His left hand glided along her wrist. "Save us both."

"**No**. I don't want you to try," she said adamantly. "If you try to kill him, you both die. If he tries to murder you,- you both die." She took a ragged breath before continuing. "I've also relayed this information to J.T. so he knows how dangerous it would be if he tries to kill you… I don't understand it, but you two are irrevocably linked together… Maybe you were brothers in another life; maybe you descend from the same bloodline, I just don't know, - but his obsession with you has tainted his entire world. You consume him. You foiled his perfect plans that were four years in the making while he was rotting away in prison, and now his sole focus in life has turned to destroying you and Katherine so he can continue to murder freely without any consequence."

"Don't worry," Rick said confidently. "I won't do anything foolish. I have too much to live for, but my life can't progress with him a part of it. This has to end now and** I'm** going to be the one who ends it."

"Rick please," she begged breathily, "Stay away from J.T… I can handle him. I believe he's actually starting to have real feelings for me." A strangled chuckle left her lips as she continued, "Well, as much as it's humanly possible for a serial killer to feel anyway, and I can use that against him."

She turned on her side away from him, wishing he didn't smell quite so heavenly and that his voice didn't always sound so incredibly sensual. She quietly murmured, "Why do I always attract such low-lifes?"

Castle's easy, sincere response took her breath away…"It's because a person is instinctively attracted to 'light,'" and his breath ruffled her hair as he spoke. "And you radiate a dazzling candescence that I've never seen before in another human being in all my 42 years…**A**_**ny**_** man**, good or bad, - once they got to know you, Gemma, would find themselves struggling to not have feelings for you."

Silence.

It seemed to engulf the room.

"Thank you." Her voice, full of sincerity filled the air. "That's the sweetest compliment anyone has ever given me."

She paused for a moment, uncomfortable with her feelings for a wonderful man who was destined to be with another woman… She thought how grateful she was for the darkness so Rick didn't have the opportunity to read her.

She continued softly, "You must promise to wait for Katherine before going up against J.T. She's** the **key. I stand by my earlier premonition that **only** **together** can you stop him." She shivered with fear as she said, "I know for a fact that you'll fail if you try to defeat him alone."

Rick took her shivering to mean that she was cold so he scooted closer to her and pulled her at the same time towards him, trying to warm her up with his body heat, but making sure that he didn't intimately touch her.

"All three of you must be in a room together, facing off, and only then can he be stopped… Only then." She tried to stifle a yawn but it overtook her and the simple sound of her yawning made Rick smile.

"Sleep now. We can talk about this later. I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning."

"I hate to say this as it makes me feel so damn guilty, but Gawd, I'm sooo happy you're here with me." She mumbled before falling asleep. "I'm glad that I'm not alone with _him_ anymore."

"I know exactly what you mean, Gemma." Even though he was suffering in this hell-hole with her, he freely admitted to himself that he was also grateful that she was no longer alone, but more importantly, he was thankful for the fact that Tyson didn't have Kate.

_Thank the Lord he doesn't have Kate._

'_I believe in you, Beckett,'_ were his last thoughts before exhaustion overtook his weary body and he succumbed to sleep with Gemma Goodwin wrapped in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**{This chapter is for ****missy52061 & GirlfromDK** **whose reviews make my heart smile}**

**Thank U for the Guest Review of: ****Castle and Gemma FTW! *blushing* and stop screaming all you avid Caskett fans, lol, as Rick will stay true to Kate.**

**…..**

Rick dreamed of swaying palm trees and hot sand beneath his feet, scrunching between his toes. The sun beat down relentlessly on the back of his neck. The beach was amazingly tranquil, beautiful, with endless grains of multicolored sand, the ocean an incredible turquoise blue with shells sprinkled along the shoreline. He noticed a crab lazily crawling along a piece of driftwood.

He put his arm to his forehead to shade the glare of the sun as he looked a ways ahead into the tropical forest. He caught a glimpse of endless legs, a scrap of deep purple fabric, and a flare of chocolate wavy hair with auburn high lights.

Kate.

He walked ardently towards her, - their incredible chemistry drawing him to her like a moth to a flame. As he rounded the bend he saw her, all smoky eyes and sensual curves and dazzling smile, laughing at something the Cabana boy had just said.

_Yeah, even teenage boys find her smokin, _he thought, overflowing with pride that the remarkable, gorgeous woman in the eggplant bikini belonged to him.

_Thank God, she can't hear my thoughts or she'd taser me for that one, _he inwardly chuckled. _Detective Kate Beckett certainly doesn't belong to any man._

"_Kaa - ate." _

She turned to him at the use of her given name, wondering how he managed to sound whiny and so damn sultry at the same time.

"Yes, Castle?" She had to laugh at his adorable, pouty lower lip conveying his displeasure.

"How is it that an awkward, pimply faced teenager has spent more time with you today than I have?"

"Mmm," her arms curled around his broad shoulders and she stood on tiptoe to whisper seductively in his ear. "Because this boy, Manuel, has been catering to my every need in hopes of a very - _**big**_ tip."

Oh Gawd, there were so many delicious, naughty ways he could take that response and run with it.

"Mmm, I was hoping to be the one to cater to every single one of your needs…" He nipped playfully at the swirl of her ear. "Especially when you need a **big** man to use his **big** – "

Her hand immediately sprung over his mouth. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Richard Edgar Castle," she whispered, "As there are barely-legal ears listening."

His deep laughter rumbled all the way through her fingertips, over her hand and spiraled through her arm, making her very aware of his male presence and her scantily-clad body, and how it was eagerly responding to his, umm, - _big _- everything.

"Cass - le," she said breathlessly just as his nose landed in her hair expecting to inhale a yummy, cherry cobbler scent.

_What the - ? _Her hair smelled like an overripe pineapple just pulled from the tree.

"Have you switched shampoos?" he asked curiously as his hand danced on her outer thigh, traipsing along the curve of her leg.

"No," she murmured into his neck, just as his hand twitched from something unfamiliar.

Her skin still felt smooth as silk, but slimmer than he expected, - the tense, defined muscles from hours of yoga were no longer there, - but soft, lean tissue resided in its place and when his hand caught in silky fabric he thought, _When did she put on a swimsuit cover? _

That itsy bitsy purple bikini designed to ignite every man's libido was now covered by a sheer white, delicate slip but he could still see Kate's nipples straining through the fabric.

_She's simply stunning. _

"You have no idea what you do to me, Detective Beckett," he said in that sinfully-erotic-voice-of-his that he knew drove her cray - zee.

"If I didn't have an idea," she purred, "Why would I buy this suit just for you?"

"For me?" he squeaked, getting lost in her luscious curves and that killer smile of hers coated in fire-engine red lipstick.

He thought naughtily how he longed to see that lipstick on another part of his body.

As his fingers trickled over the swell of her hip and her eyes darkened from their normal hazel to that lusty, exotic brown, - he surprisingly felt an angular, bony pelvis... _Wait, - has she lost weight?_

He gazed into her dreamy, lust-filled eyes and a "Ri - ck," filled with desire, floated from Kate's lips in a light, airy tone.

Except... It wasn't Kate's authoritative tone that registered, but Gemma Goodwin's melodic voice that filled his ears.

"Ri - ck."

His eyes opened wide and he found himself taking shallow breaths, breathing in Gemma's sweet pineapple scent.

His left hand had somehow made its way beneath her chemise and resided on the curve of her naked hip, his fingers curling into the nude flesh.

"**Hell** Gemma," he sat up suddenly. "I'm sorry. I was dreaming of Kate."

"I know," she whispered, still turned away from him so he couldn't see her face.

_Why did she sound - almost wounded?_

"I'm sorry," and her voice caught as she clasped the handcuff attached to his right wrist and quickly snapped it into the metal bed frame. "**He's** coming."

Within seconds of her snapping the handcuff shut, Rick heard the tell-tale heavy steps of Tyson in the hallway and then the slide of the lock on the other side of the door.

It tore at Gemma's heart strings seeing the raw hurt on his face, - how utterly disappointed he was that she didn't trust him enough to try and save them.

Her palm slid over his right cheek as she looked into his sleepy orbs. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm saving you."

Tyson strolled in the room with an arrogant grin smattered across his face.

"Good morning, Gem," and her insides quivered in disgust at the sight of him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," and she forced out the words that she knew he expected to hear. "Thank you."

"And how about you, Castle?" he casually threw Rick's way, his dark eyes never leaving Gemma's body.

"Better than you, I expect."

He chuckled loudly, enthusiastically.

"Which means that you didn't take advantage of this beautiful, compelling woman… Tsk, tsk." He strolled forward and took Gemma's face in his hands, lifting her eyes to his. "Detective Beckett truly owns him now, doesn't she?"

She didn't answer, just kept her face neutral while he studied her lovely features, the dark lashes fanning her face, the parted lips that just beckoned to be kissed.

"You know," he turned Rick's way with a jovial aura, "I'm thoroughly going to miss her when she's no longer needed. She will be the one woman whom I find - **difficult **to strangle."

Upon hearing those unsettling words, the horror of what he'd done to Gemma the night before came crashing back to him and something unleashed in Rick then, - something violent, primal, - and he couldn't bear the thought of his dirty, malicious hands anywhere near her.

Without warning, Rick's free hand grabbed the front of Tyson's shirt and he yanked him menacingly towards him.

"You'd better be grateful, Tyson," he grated, "That I'm handcuffed right now or I'd happily tear you limb from limb."

Tyson didn't see it coming…

Rick snapped his forehead into his and the perfectly-timed-head-butt sent him sprawling onto the cement floor.

"That's just for her goose egg. I still have to pay you back for the slap to her cheek, the bruises around her neck and on her thighs… Let alone the absolute filth you did to her body, - and mark by words, Tyson… You're going to pay."

His cocky grin faded as fast as it had appeared. "You're going to regret that," he sneered while rubbing his aching forehead.

He pulled Gemma from the bed and into his arms, staying a safe distance away from Rick. With a satisfied smirk he said, "Ahh, so he's not as immune to your charms as I originally thought," he bent his head and kissed the top of her hair.

Blatant disgust curled his features. "You **wreak **of _him_," Tyson spat. "Go and shower. Get his repulsive smell off you."

"Funny," Rick gibed, "I was actually thinking the same thing about you."

"No, I won't," flew out of her mouth, startling both men.

"No?" Tyson grabbed both her cheeks and looked straight into crystal clear eyes. "You do not say, 'No' to me."

"I won't shower unless you have other clothes for me to wear." Her hands fiddled with the torn chemise, trying to keep it from falling open.

Tyson's hands delved into her straight hair, running the strands through his fingers. "This woman actually has some modesty… So rare in today's world." His fingers clenched and gripped the strands tightly. "I wasn't planning on punishing you this morning seeing that you obeyed me and he's handcuffed to the bed, but I'm happy to – " His lips ghosted over hers, "Shower you myself if you'd like."

Her eyes opened wide in fear. "No, I can do it but J.T. please," Rick could see how much it was costing her to have to beg, "I need another dress."

His voice softened to a tone which almost sounded like admiration. "I know you, - my little Gem. There's no need to worry. I've already set one out for you."

"You do NOT know me," she said icily, and jerked her head away from his hands as if burned by his touch.

"Oh, I beg to differ," he said with agitation dripping from every word… "You told me last night that you didn't give my message to Detective Beckett."

"You know I didn't."

His studied her intently, - the soft sheen of her eyes, the blush to her cheeks, the way her lips pursed together.

"Well then," and a wicked gleam shot from his eyes. "If you didn't give her my message, it's time I sent one of my own."

Gemma's eyes alighted in fear as she caught Rick's troubled gaze.

J.T. walked over to the end table and opened the drawer. He pulled out something metal. It was small, silver and shiny and Rick couldn't tell what it was until a stray sunbeam, filtering through the grimy window, caught the item and it gleamed in the morning light.

_Fuck!_

"I'm going to have so much fun sending your **dear** Detective a token of your stay here, Castle."

Rick's eyes narrowed and he backed away from him, straining his right wrist as he tried to get as far away from Tyson as possible. "Get that scalpel away from me."

Gemma watched aghast as J.T. slowly but surely advanced on Rick with the razor sharp scalpel in hand. She reached for his arm, begging him to stop.

"NO, J.T, I did as you requested. I spoke with Katherine. I told her she has just 5 days. Stop!"

He turned to her with repressed fury. "She's only got **4** days now as you'd say anything to save him. Get away from me," and he flung his arm towards her, shoving her out of the way.

Rick watched, as if in slow motion, as the curve of the blade arced and sliced into Gemma's tender skin. His gut clenched in agony as large, bright maroon drops splattered the cement floor. She doubled over in pain and her moan echoed off the cinderblock walls as she tried to stifle the blood dripping from her forearm.

"God dammit, Tyson!" Rick tried with his left hand to yank on the cuff to see if he could break free or at least bend the headboard, but to no avail… In his frustration to try and reach Gemma, he caused his own wrist to chafe raw and flicks of blood stained the cuff.

"Now look what you've made me do," J.T. turned cold eyes filled with hatred towards him. **"**She wasn't supposed to be cut."

_Was that actual sorrow in his tone?_

Tyson pulled out from his back pocket a small dart gun and aimed the weapon right at Rick's neck.

The last thing he heard before the tranquilizer hit him and rendered him unconscious was the spine-tingling scream of Gemma Goodwin.

**…..**

**{Next 2 chapters, Kate and the boys}**


	13. Chapter 13

**DAY 2:**

Kate was surprised the first morning after Rick's kidnapping to hear from Agent Brody Andrews. She knew him to be a by-the-book F.B.I. agent who was dedicated to his career. He started out in Washington D.C. as a narcotics officer and was later recruited by the F.B.I for his efforts in taking down an infamous Drug Lord.

Upon meeting him almost 3 weeks ago at the Goodwin undercover operation, she noticed his bulging muscles, 3-day scruff and kind eyes. He looked more suited to be a celebrity bodyguard or a bar bouncer than an FBI agent, but she'd bet that under his gruff, muscular exterior he was just a giant teddy bear.

"Beckett, I wanted to speak to you personally as I have some disturbing news."

The way he said, 'disturbing,' pulled goose bumps along her skin.

"Wait just a moment, Agent Andrews, I need to go somewhere more private."

The bull pen was abuzz this morning talking about their fresh new lead and Kate was having difficulty hearing the man above all the noise. Plus, she didn't necessarily want their conversation to be overheard.

She strolled into the closest observation room and shut the door. "Sorry about that. Go ahead."

"No need to apologize… First of all, I want to say how sorry I am to hear about Castle. Jerry Tyson deserves to be flogged, shot and hung by his entrails for going after one of NYPD's own."

_I'll second that._

The next sentence that came out of his mouth utterly surprised Kate. "I personally wouldn't mind being the one to mete-out his punishment."

She got the distinct impression that his eagerness to defeat Tyson had more to do with an intriguing Heiress than her brash partner.

"Thank you. It's nice to know I have a friend in the Bureau."

"You do."

"What's the reason for your call?"

"I'm afraid there's been a breach in my department." He continued sourly, "When I find out who the mole is, they're going to wish I was never recruited by the F.B.I."

"What happened?"

"The recording of Mr. Castle and Ms. Goodwin at the Celebrity Poker game was illegally copied… I can only assume that Tyson hired one of our Agents to acquire any information we had on Richard Castle."

_Fuck. _

"Well, if anyone could find a way to access secure F.B.I. files, it would be Tyson," Kate said demurely. "The man is a brilliant psychopath. It's a foregone conclusion that it's him given that he kidnapped Ms. Goodwin."

"Yes… Unfortunately, I'm not working the case. I'm knee deep in a terrorist investigation that requires my full attention. I only briefly looked into it as I'm worried about_ her_." He stopped speaking as another Agent addressed him. "Sorry, just a moment."

He got back to Kate within 30 seconds. "I've got a pressing matter I have to attend to. I'll try and covertly keep an eye on the case, but I can't promise anything. Please keep me updated as I'm just not sure whom I can trust here."

"I will. I'll email you my notes concerning the case…Thanks for letting me know about the stolen recording and Andrews?" she asked hesitantly, "Could you make sure I get a copy of Gemma's reading as well?"

"Sure, I'll have a courier deliver it to you this afternoon… God, I'm hoping they both get out of his evil clutches alive."

"Me too," she whispered with a slight hitch in her voice.

**…..**

Frank Farrow is a 54-year-old Private Investigator who'd been in the business now for 22 years. He lived comfortably in upstate New York with his wife of 9 years and one young son. He joined the military straight out of High School. Over the years, he rose to the rank of First Lieutenant in the Marine Corp, but was dishonorably discharged at the age of 32. His army records happened to be sealed which immediately waved a bold, red flag in front of Beckett.

She asked Esposito, on the down low, to contact one of his military buddies to try and dig up further information on Farrow's military career. Javier told her he needed 24 hours but to consider it done.

Farrow tended to work for a certain type of clientele. Most were shady characters who made their money illegitimately. She asked Ryan to look into Farrow's previous customers and find out if Gemma's father had ever been a client.

The team decided together to approach the Private Investigator cautiously as right now Beckett felt like he was their best lead. She didn't tell the boys how his name happened to drop into her lap, just that a trustworthy informant had notified her that Frank Farrow was connected to Jerry Tyson.

She was grateful that the boys hadn't pressed her for more information.

Ryan called the P.I. around 8 am pretending to be an interested client. He set up an appointment to meet up with him in a nearby hotel at 2 pm this afternoon. Kate couldn't wait to get her hands on the questionable man.

By 10:30 am her stomach rumbled with hunger and she instinctively reached for the bear claw that Rick would have put on the edge of her desk.

Her hand stopped midway reaching for the phantom doughnut and a heavy weight seemed to press on her chest.

Her elbows slumped down on the desk and she rested her head in her hands. Castle,_ stay alive. I can't do this without you._

"Beckett," Espo's voice filled the bull pen. "A package marked, '_Urgent'_, just arrived for you downstairs. The messenger said that it has to be signed for **only** by you."

_That was fast. I didn't expect Andrews to send the thumb drive over so quickly._ "Is it from Agent Andrews?"

"I wish."

Her abdominal muscles tensed as she gazed into Javier's troubled expression. She breathed out warily, "Do you think it's from Tyson?"

His eyebrows drew together as he spoke somberly. "Si, It's addressed from Richard Castle."

_From Castle._

She was up out of her chair and rushing towards the elevator within seconds. She hit the 'down' button forcefully.

"Beckett, wait!" Javier shouted, "There's something else," but she clearly didn't have any intention of waiting as she stepped into the box and hit the button to close the doors.

"Meet you downstairs," she huffed out just before the doors slid shut on Espo's drawn features.

Kate tapped her foot impatiently while she headed down to the first floor.

The doors couldn't open fast enough… As soon as they were open wide enough for her to squeeze through, she pushed through them and sprinted towards the front desk like a gazelle trying to outrun its predator. She noticed several other officers pause what they were doing to openly gaze at her.

_This must be __**really**__ bad._

She heard Gates speaking to the young messenger... "I'm going to need to see the order receipt, as well as speak to whoever took the order."

"Uhh," the barely out of his teens courier looked frightened out of his wits. "My boss took the order."

"What's his name?"

"Jameson Belle," the young man fished around in his back pocket. "Here's his business card."

_Jameson? That sure as hell is no coincidence._ Kate vowed to speak with the owner of the company personally.

"Ryan, contact Mr. Jameson Belle immediately and get him in here for an interview."

Ryan took the business card from Gates' hand and said, "On it," before pulling out his cell phone and walking away from the others.

Gates' nodded in Beckett's direction as she arrived slightly out of breath.

"I want to speak with Mr. Belle personally."

Victoria's brown eyes squinted Kate's way and her face clearly stated, "Not now, Detective."

"Is the package being tracked?" Gates' asked a bit too sharply, making the courier jump slightly.

"Yes, as soon as - ," he looked down once more at his electronic clipboard to read Beckett's name, "Detective Katherine Beckett signs her name, it notifies the sender via email that the package was received."

"Good. Fantastic news." It was a long shot but there was a slim chance that they could trace Tyson's I.P address. "Get someone from Tech down here immediately."

One of the officers jumped on his portable walkie talkie and requested their top Tech officer get his ass down pronto to the lobby.

"Devon, is it?" Gates inquired.

"Yes, Maam."

"We're going to have to confiscate your signature pad."

"Damn," his eyes flitted around the room full of men in blue. "My boss is going to kill me."

"No, he won't, - as we'll be talking to him very soon."

"Officer Hastings, get someone from CSI to bring up their equipment and dust the package. Hopefully Tyson was careless and we'll find some prints."

"Yes, Sir." Officer Anne Hastings turned away from the small circle and jogged down the hall.

"Where's the package?" Beckett piped up and anxiously scanned the area, not immediately noticing any padded envelopes or cardboard boxes.

From Gates', "Beck - ett," filled with raw emotion, she knew it couldn't be good, but she certainly wasn't prepared for what she found… She never in a million years expected it to be this brutal...

Her hazel eyes fell on a white mini-cooler with a bright red plus sign in the center.

She suddenly couldn't breathe.

She took a deep, shattered breath and her heart thumped so madly that the pulsing of the beats could be felt in her ears. She clasped her hand over her sternum as it felt like her heart might burst right out of her chest.

She couldn't think… Only feel…

_There's not enough air. _

She pulled at the top button of her blouse needing to open it up, - needing to not feel so constricted, - trying without success to remove the pressure from her chest.

_I can't breathe._

Her hands grasped the countertop so tightly that her knuckles started turning white.

The room spun in a kaleidoscope of color: White, blue, yellow, brown until she only saw RED. A brazen red, that quickly turned into a brick-red, which turned into a sickly maroon color that flowed steadily over the backs of her hands.

_Castle, dear God._

Her eyes were swimming and her breaths too shallow and as the redish-purplish liquid trickled through her fingers she started losing her grip on the countertop.

"Detective," she heard as if from a distance. "Oh my God, help her."

And then Espo's strong arms were around her, holding her up, preventing her from falling.

"She's hyperventilating. Someone find a paper bag immediately!"

And Kate couldn't stop gasping for air as her eyes seared onto the mini-cooler designed to transport human organs.


	14. Chapter 14

A special thanks to guest Chase for your chapter 12 review! ;)

**...**

**The room spun in a kaleidoscope of color: White, blue, yellow, brown until she only saw RED. A brazen red, that quickly turned into a brick-red, which turned into a sickly maroon color that flowed steadily over the backs of her hands.**

_**Castle, dear God.**_

**Her eyes were swimming and her breaths too shallow and as the redish-purplish liquid trickled through her fingers she started losing her grip on the countertop.**

"**Detective," she heard as if from a distance. "Oh my God, help her."**

**And then Espo's strong arms were around her, holding her up, preventing her from falling.**

"**She's hyperventilating. Someone find a paper bag immediately!"**

**And Kate couldn't stop gasping for air as her eyes seared onto the mini-cooler designed to transport human organs.**

**…..**

Esposito half-walked, half-carried Kate over to a bench in the front lobby. Gates placed a small paper bag over her lips and commanded, "Breathe."

She took sure, even breaths, in and out, in and out, as her head lolled back against the wall.

"Esposito, get Lanie Parish up here immediately so she can take a look at Beckett."

"Yes, Sir."

Gates then pulled him aside to whisper, "Let her know what's happened, and that I want her to open up the cooler. She's the only one I trust to handle it discreetly."

Esposito nodded in understanding before jogging to the stairwell.

Ryan brought a bottled water to Kate thinking how grateful he was that she seemed to be breathing normal again. "Beckett, are you alright?"

She nodded her head, but her pale face and glassy, wide eyes told a different story.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No."

"I've got a bag of granola in my desk. I'll be right back with it."

She squeezed his hand tightly in thanks before he left her side.

Gates shooed all the other officers away before she got down on her haunches to look directly into Kate's stormy eyes. "Protocol requires that I remove you from the case…"

"But Sir," she began with undisguised woe in her tone.

"But," Victoria interrupted her, "I know you, Beckett, and you won't stop… There's no way in hell I can keep you away from this case…You'd just have your 2 lackeys take photos of the murder board and sneak out evidence." Her lips lifted into a wry smile. "I'd rather be able to keep an eye on you instead of worrying about your every move, and whether or not I'd have to bring up charges against you for Felony Theft and, or Obstruction of Justice."

That brought a soft smile to her lips remembering her first case with Castle when she'd walked into the NYC library and arrested his fine ass for the exact same reason.

"I'm not going to let you take lead with both interviews today."

"Honestly, I can handle it. Once I eat something, I'll be fine."

"Are you hearing me, Detective? … I'm happy to let eager beaver Ryan take over for you and let you sit this one out."

She sighed, "I'm listening."

"You want Belle or Farrow?"

"Farrow. I **need** to be the one who interviews him."

Gates' dark eyes gave her the once-over. "Okay, but any breach of regulations and I'm pulling you from the room."

"Understood."

"Kate," Lanie's strained voice filled the air. The bubbly M.E. approached her with deep concern etched across her face

"How are you feeling?" She grasped her cheeks to look directly into her pupils.

"Fine… Earlier, when I realized what Tyson had delivered, I found it difficult to breathe and felt like I might faint, but now I'm perfectly okay."

Lanie's thumb landed on her wrist to feel her thready pulse and she looked at her watch while counting Beckett's heart beats.

"Your body's response to the situation was natural, but I'm a bit worried about your fast pulse."

Kate's eyes pleaded with her to give Gates' the a-okay, - that she was healthy and good-to-go on the case.

"Lanie, I just need some nourishment and then I'll be back to normal in no time."

"I'm going to take a blood sample to read your sugar levels." She pulled out of her bag her rubber gloves and slipped them on. She dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol and rubbed it onto Kate's middle finger. "You'll only feel a slight poke."

She placed the lancing device on the side of her finger and once she'd collected the blood, slid the drop into a testing meter.

"It's low, Kate… You've got to make sure you're taking care of yourself. You need to eat regularly, drinks lots of water and stay away from large doses of caffeine."

Kate sighed as Lanie had pretty much reiterated every thing Gemma had told her in her dream last night.

"I'll do better, I promise."

"That's all I'm asking."

Ryan brought the trail mix to her and she greedily took a handful.

"Detectives," Gates encompassed both Ryan and Esposito. "Please escort Beckett back up to Homicide. I'll let you know as soon as we have any further information."

It was obvious to all parties involved that Gates did not want Beckett around when the cooler was opened.

Beckett stood up without waivering and threw the boys a look which shouted, 'I'm-a-big-girl-plus-a-bad-ass-Detective-who-certa inly-doesn't-need-any-help-getting-back-to-her-des k.'

The boys got out of her way and let her lead.

"Please call right away," she nibbled on her lower lip, showing vulnerability during a time when she wanted only to prove to Gates that she could handle absolutely anything, including this horrific nightmare.

"I promise to not keep you waiting."

**…..**

Kate had some color back in her cheeks after eating a fair amount of trail mix and drinking some orange juice.

She thanked Officer Hastings for her kindness in running over to the local coffee shop and buying her the juice to hopefully raise her blood sugar.

"You know, Beckett," Anne's beaming, bright smile lifted Kate's spirits, "That Author of yours had a hand in bringing Paul and I together. We're both eternally grateful to him for that. He's in our prayers."

"Thank you," and her heart overflowed with the knowledge of how many people Rick had touched during the years he'd worked with her… She'd had countless Officers express their worry over Castle and how they hoped he was alright. She felt overwhelmed by their sincere concern.

She started as soon as her desk phone shrilled.

_Please God, _she silently prayed,_ Let him be okay._

"Beckett," she answered with more self-assurance than she actually felt…

"It's not good news, Kate, but it could be so much worse." Lanie's voice came through over the line and at her words, moisture sprung to her eyes.

_Oh._

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"He didn't remove a vital organ. - He removed his appendix and surprisingly it looks the organ is intact, - that he was careful when he removed it." Lanie's voice softened, "But of course we just won't know the extent of the internal damage until we get a look at Castle."

_The extent of the internal damage, Oh Gawd._

Kate's thoughts immediately jumped to their victim Madelyn Moore, who'd been interning at the local hospital to become a Pediatric surgeon. She must have instructed Tyson on how to perform the surgery or given him surgical text books/manuals. Either way, Rick was in serious trouble.

Lanie continued, "As far as surgeries go, this one is relatively simple and takes less than 30 minutes to perform."

Left unsaid were Lanie's thoughts that of course that timeframe was with a professional surgeon…_Who knew with Tyson?_

Kate wrung her hands frantically together hoping and praying that at the very least, he'd been unconscious during the procedure.

"There's always the slim chance," Lanie continued, "That it's not Castle's appendix and Tyson's just messing with your head… Thank God his lawyer required him to give a DNA sample before he started shadowing you so we have his DNA on file. I'll double check his blood type and run further tests to make sure the appendix is his, but knowing Tyson," her voice dropped, "It's Rick's."

Kate couldn't get out of her head that if Tyson wanted to inflict some serious damage, it could easily be done while he had Rick opened up. She guessed it would take a few days for him to slowly die..._ Painfully_. _Especially if he doesn't give him antibiotics_. _Possibly 5 days_.

Kate swallowed nervously before asking, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, try to be grateful that he didn't remove anything vital, but there's more," and Kate's heart dropped at her grave tone. "He drained a pint of Castle's blood…Tyson left a morbid poem for you and it says that he'll remove a pint of Rick's blood daily," she paused, uncomfortable with what she needed to tell Kate next. "I hate to say this, but I get the grim impression that he's going to be thinking of creative ways to syphon his blood."

"Shit!" A vile picture of Tyson slicing Rick's ear off came unbidden to Kate's mind, and she had to fight off queasiness to keep the nuts and juice in her system.

"Yes, and if he truly does take a pint of blood from him every day… A man his size… What's his height and weight again?"

"Umm, 6'2, 210 pounds," Kate rattled, trying to do the math in her head before Lanie relayed the bad news.

"A man his size has between 10 - 11 pints of blood. A healthy adult can lose 30% of their blood volume and still be okay, but after 40% they're at death's door. He's only got 4 days."

_4 days? … Why did Gemma tell me 5? Was she unsure or did something happen to infuriate Tyson and as punishment he now only has 4 days?_

She thought of Rick's smug attitude, his domineering manner and his down-right hatred for Jerry Tyson. She chuckled internally. _Yeah, Rick definitely did something to piss him off._

"Thanks for letting me know, Lanie. I really appreciate it."

"He's tough, Kate. He'll hang in there until the calvary comes… You go girl and find him."

"I wi - will," and the tremor in her voice jolted Lanie's heart as it gave away just how unsure she felt of finding him in time.

"I'll call you again once I've got positive proof that it's his blood."

"Thanks, Lanie, but there's no need. We both know it's his," and the conviction in her voice made Lanie's eyes sting with tears.

_God, Tyson needs to die._

When Lanie hung up with her, the dire news washed over her in waves and settled deep in her bones.

Her heart shattered upon the utter certainty that Tyson has Rick.

_He's going to torture him to his heart's content until he decides that he's sick and tired of playing the game, and then he'll kill him deliberately, slowly, to punish me. _

Kate choked on a sob, trying to shove the fear aside, focus on one of her hopes: A young, psychic Heiress whose ability is inexplicably linked to them.

**…..**

**Plz let me know what chapter you'd like me to post next: Either Kate/Farrow or Rick/Gemma/Tyson. I've started writing both chapters. Thanks readers for the continual support of this story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank U for your requests! Most readers asked for Castle/Gemma/Tyson, but I ended up feeling like Kate's chapter would flow better... I promise to post Castle's on Friday :)**

**...**

Kate sat across from the graying Private Investigator staring him down. It was rare when she encountered someone like him, - powerful, self-righteous, - with a 'holier than thou' attitude.

It certainly didn't help that his high-powered, over-priced lawyer in the $4000.00 suit sat by his side. He had a quiet intensity about him that unnerved her, - and she wasn't used to feeling unsettled in her own home.

With every question she asked, Farrow turned to his lawyer first for his nod of approval.

"Mr. Farrow, all I'm asking is if you've ever seen this, - gentleman before," she practically coughed over the word, 'gentleman', but held it together for Castle's sake. She pushed the photo of Jerry Tyson across the table.

Kate watched him closely as he looked at the array of people at the Subway Station. She pointed to Tyson who was wearing a Blue Yankees baseball cap. Farrow's eyes sparked with recognition but then dulled as he roamed over the rest of the photo.

"I can't be sure. I travel quite a bit with my business and may have come across him in a sleazy motel or run-down bar, but I'm not certain."

"So you frequent those types of shady establishments?" Kate asked with more than a little interest.

"Unfortunately, in my line of work, I have to go where the business takes me and yes, it seems more often than not, I'm in a questionable place."

"I see." She pulled out a different photo of Tyson, one that clearly showed his stubbled face, dark brown eyes and angular chin.

"So, you've never met this man before."

"I don't believe so."

His inability to answer a simple 'yes,' or 'no' question started to grate on Kate's nerves, like fingernails over a chalkboard.

"Do you understand what perjury is, Mr. Farrow?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, Mr. Keller," she turned to his lawyer and her hazel eyes deepened to a rich brown, "I suggest you tell your client here how much time he's looking at in Sing Sing if he blatantly lies to a Detective, - or purposefully tries to mislead one."

Mr. Keller leaned into Farrow and spoke in his ear.

"This man," her index finger jabbed into Tyson's face. "Is he now or has he ever been a client of yours?"

"You don't have to answer that."

Kate was tired of his high-priced, fancy lawyer getting in the way.

"I can certainly contact a judge and have a warrant issued to see your client list for the last 2 years… I'd be happy to make it known that you're under investigation, Mr. Farrow." Her eyes sparked with justified passion as she continued, "I can only imagine how some of your clients might take the news that the NYPD has you under surveillance." She paused, letting her words sink into the P.I., but he didn't even fidget in his seat, only turned unfazed eyes towards her.

"We'll be expecting that warrant then and until I have it in my hands, this discussion is officially over." He stood up to signify that the meeting was done.

"Not so fast," Kate's detective tone reared its ugly head. "This is a **murder** investigation." Her stormy gaze locked onto Farrow, relaying just how serious she was about this situation. "If Mr. Farrow doesn't cooperate with us fully I have no qualms about charging him with accessory to murder."

That got the response she was looking for…

"Murder?" Farrow actually looked aghast. "Damn, I knew the man was certifiable but – "

"Don't say another word, Frank," Keller cut in. "Detective Beckett, can I get a few minutes alone with my client?"

She threw him that condescending look of hers which reflected, 'I'm happy-to-indulge-your-request-as-long-as-I-get-the -information-I'm-looking-for.

"Of course. You've got 5 minutes."

Kate strode confidently into the observation room where Espo and Ryan were holed up watching the exchange.

"You did great in there, Beckett," Javier said with admiration. "He's going to crack."

Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. Underneath Farrow's fake bravado, I do believe there's a human being in there who doesn't want a murderer walking the streets, but unfortunately, it's his smarmy lawyer who's calling the shots."

"Yeah, we noticed," Ryan said with a scowl. "That man has a tight hold on Farrow's leash."

"Si, and I'd bet he doesn't ever allow him to roam free."

Kate asked with little hope, "Did tech have any luck tracing Tyson's I.P. address?"

By Ryan's crest-fallen face, the answer was obvious. "Sorry no, Beckett… He either used a unique user agent and linked with a DSL account, or bought specific software to block us."

"Well, we knew it was a long shot as the man is just too damn clever," but by her tone of voice the boys could tell just how discouraged she was with that disheartening news.

"Any progress yet with Jameson Belle?"

"Gates has him with her in Interrogation 4," Espo said, "But it doesn't look like he has a personal connection to Tyson in any way. He only took the order for the delivery and had never laid eyes on him before today. She requested the security tape."

"Thank God they recently installed new security," Ryan piped up, "Belle said it wouldn't be a problem getting us the footage… He's positive the video worked properly."

"Finally, some good news," Kate sighed, "But I don't trust that tape to be delivered… Esposito, I'd like you to personally escort Belle back to RDS Delivery and have him place it in your hands."

"I won't let him out of my sight." Espo headed out of the observation room.

Kate checked her watch and said cheekily, "4 minutes is plenty of time for those two to have devised a plan."

Ryan's bright smile lifted her spirits. "Agreed. Go get 'em, Boss."

Kate strolled back into the interrogation room with stiff shoulders, fiery eyes, and a wicked-all-knowing grin. Her eyes locked onto Farrow's. "Are you ready to do yourself and the NYPD a favor?"

His calculating look took in her confidant stance, rosy cheeks and blazing eyes. He certainly recognized someone who's not to be trifled with, and Detective Kate Beckett was definitely one of those people. She was not in a trifling mood. She was on a mission and he happened to be a large piece of the puzzle in accomplishing that mission.

He sat back comfortably in his chair and prepared mentally for the upcoming interrogation while his lawyer spoke in hushed tones. "My client wants a guarantee that if Jerry Tyson – "

_Yes!_ Kate's heart jack-hammered in her chest…_ He knows who he is._

"If Jerry Tyson is arrested and indicted on several different accounts that he won't be charged as an accessory. We want it in writing before he talks."

Kate lifted her right hand in the air and snapped her fingers loudly, signaling to Ryan to start the paper work process.

"That's up to the District Attorney but as you both know, my recommendation goes a long way. I can promise you that we here at the 12th are not after your client. I just need some answers that I know he can provide."

Kate didn't let it slip that the FBI might have an axe to grind with Farrow, and that their department was an altogether different story.

She gazed deeply into Farrow's gray eyes that seemed to soften under her scrutiny.

"Detective Beckett, I honestly didn't know what he had planned for you and your partner."

"Frank, shut your mouth until you've signed the papers."

Farrow looked determinedly at his lawyer. "If there's one thing I learned about Detective Beckett during my investigation of her, it's that she's an honorable woman. I trust her when she says her division isn't coming after me."

Kate was completely surprised by Farrow's admission. She turned clear, bright eyes his way and said truthfully, "You've got my word on that, Mr. Farrow."

"I have to say," Keller droned, "For the record, that I can't condone your cooperation."

"Duly noted… Leave us alone please."

Keller looked at Farrow like he'd completely lost his mind but he stood up rigidly and pulled on the lapels of his jacket, straightening it. "I hope you know what you're doing," were his parting words to his client.

Once his lawyer had closed the door behind him, Farrow said, "I have to say that photos don't do you justice, Detective Beckett."

She didn't reply to his compliment wondering what type of game he was playing... "When did Jerry Tyson first contact you?"

"About seven weeks ago."

_He's been planning Rick's kidnapping for almost 2 months? _

"He called me requesting my services and paid me a good deal of money to be at his beck and call."

"What did the job entail?" Kate asked with more than a little curiosity.

"Shadowing the famous author, Richard Castle… He wanted in depth notes on how he spent every minute of his time." His eyes bored into hers. "Especially the time he spent with you, Detective… He wanted me to focus more on your private life than when you two were at work."

_Our private lives._

"Are you still working for him?"

"No, we parted ways a week ago."

"Did you have any contact with him via email?"

"Yes, once."

"I'm going to need both his contact number and email address."

"Certainly, but I happen to know his cell was a burner phone so unfortunately, it won't help you."

Kate nodded in understanding. "I need you to try and contact him, Mr. Farrow. Try and set up another appointment… Tell him that you've found crucial information on me or Castle… Tell him whatever's necessary to make that meeting happen."

"I'm sorry, Detective," and his tone reflected how truly sorrowful he was… "But I won't try to contact him. Tyson would instinctively know that you're behind it… He threatened to harm my wife and child if I cooperated with the police." He looked boldly into Kate's eyes. "You know what kind of a man he is and I'm already putting my wife and son in danger just by talking to you. I'm not willing to put them in Tyson's line-of-sight. I can't take that risk."

"You're not willing to take that risk?" Kate's voice rose with agitation. "That man has kidnapped my Partner and is torturing him, Farrow. – Slowly torturing him to death by siphoning a pint of his blood daily… God dammit, I need your help to save him."

Farrow's face fell with that piece of information but he sat stoically, holding onto his earlier convictions. "I'll give you all the information I have on Tyson, - the meetings, the phone calls, as well as all the photographs I have from the investigation but I refuse to try and contact him again… I'm already jeopardizing their lives just by being in the same room with you."

"We can protect your wife and son. We can put them in a safe house and have experienced officers guard them 24/7."

At Farrow's disheartened look, she knew what to expect next. "We both know that if anyone can find a way around a guard detail, it would be Jerry Tyson. The man is conniving, brilliant and from what you've told me, a true sociopath… I'm sorry for the hand I had in getting Richard Castle kidnapped but I was just doing my job. I'm certainly willing to cooperate with you to a certain extent, but I can't put my own families lives right in the line of fire."

"I'll do anything to get Mr. Castle back," Kate hissed, and she clenched her hands in utter frustration. "If that means slipping to the press that we have an informant on the Richard Castle kidnapping case, then that's what I'll do…"

Farrow's eyes darkened in anger. "I'm willingly assisting you right now, Detective. That will change if you threaten me or my family."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her frayed nerves. "I honestly don't want any harm to come to your wife or son," Kate continued softly. "And I certainly don't want to put your family in the crosshairs of our investigation, but I'm running **out of time**."

Farrow watched as the collected Detective before him suddenly unraveled, and in her place sat a beautiful woman who was frightened beyond belief that the man she loves was missing and most likely, destined for death.

Ryan walked through the doors then with Keller close on his heels.

"Here's the paperwork, Beckett."

"Thank you."

Keller relayed to Farrow, "I have to read through it thoroughly first before you sign anything."

"Understood." Farrow looked into Kate's expressive, glistening eyes and his heart softened at the fear he saw in their depths.

"Detective Beckett, what I can do for you is give you a description of Tyson's car… I met with him twice and he drove the same vehicle, - a navy blue, Chrysler jeep with New Jersey plates. I'd guess it to be 4 or 5 years old."

Her eyes lit up in appreciation. "Thank you and Mr. Farrow?"

"Yes?"

"I'll talk to my Chief about assigning a security detail to your wife and son. If Tyson is watching you, as I suspect, he already knows you're here."

"Thank you, but it's not necessary. I'll have them fly out of the country today." He jumped on his Iphone and tapped out a message to his wife.

As Kate stood up to leave the room, she slid the notebook over to Farrow and asked him to write Tyson's contact information as well as detailed notes concerning his meetings with him.

She bustled through the interrogation door with a hopeful smile on her lips. They finally had a solid lead… They had a description of Tyson's car.


	16. Chapter 16

For YahLiz, who adores Gemma as much as I.

**...**

**"I'm going to have so much fun sending your dear Detective a token of your stay here, Castle."**

**Rick's eyes narrowed and he backed away from him, straining his right wrist as he tried to get as far away from Tyson as possible. "Get that scalpel away from me."**

**Gemma watched aghast as J.T. slowly but surely advanced on Rick with the razor sharp scalpel in hand. She reached for his arm, begging him to stop.**

**"NO, J.T, I did as you requested. I spoke with Katherine. I told her she has just 5 days. Stop!"**

**He turned to her with repressed fury. "She's only got 4 days now as you'd say anything to save him. Get away from me," and he flung his arm towards her, shoving her out of the way.**

**Rick watched, as if in slow motion, as the curve of the blade arced and sliced into Gemma's tender skin. His gut clenched in agony as large, bright maroon drops splattered the cement floor. She doubled over in pain and her moan echoed off the cinderblock walls as she tried to stifle the blood dripping from her forearm.**

**"God dammit, Tyson!" Rick tried with his left hand to yank on the cuff to see if he could break free or at least bend the headboard, but to no avail… In his frustration to try and reach Gemma, he caused his own wrist to chafe raw and flicks of blood stained the cuff.**

**"Now look what you've made me do," J.T. turned cold eyes filled with hatred towards him. "She wasn't supposed to be cut."**

_**Was that actual sorrow in his tone?**_

**Tyson pulled out from his back pocket a small dart gun and aimed the weapon right at Rick's neck.**

**The last thing he heard before the tranquilizer hit him and rendered him unconscious was the spine-tingling scream of Gemma Goodwin.**

**….**

Rick's eyes felt like lead. He tried to open them but they were too heavy to lift as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"There's too much blood. I can't stop it."

"If you want him to live, you'll find a way."

Searing, out-of-this-world, gut-wrenching pain wracked his body… Pain like he'd never felt before in his entire life, - like someone was pressing a blazing hot poker to his right side, just beneath his ribs.

A sick, low moan filled the room. It sounded disturbing, - like someone was trying to strangle a large dog.

His right side twitched beneath the ministrations of tender fingers.

The long fingers encased in surgical gloves tentatively wove the needle between his flesh.

Another harrowing moan.

His mouth felt dry as cotton and as he tried to speak, only a groan pressed through his lips.

_Is that strangled moan coming from me?_

"You'd better hurry, Gemma. He's waking up." Tyson's distinctive voice edged along Rick's consciousness.

_Don't wake up yet, Rick. _Her fingers shook as she weaved the needle through his flesh, - back and forth, back and forth, stitching up the gaping wound Tyson had inflicted.

His side was on fire. Orange and red flames licked at his skin, burning him alive. He tried to swat the hand away that was inflicting such torment but found both his wrists were bound.

His eyes flashed open and he saw Gemma, blond hair twisted at the nape of her neck, concerned blue eyes concentrating on him. Her pupils dilated and quickly turned from concern to panic-stricken… As his eyes slipped down from hers, he saw her hands covered in blood, - _his_ blood.

"Sleep Rick. I'm almost done. The pain will soon be bearable. Please sleep."

His eyes drooped closed once more and her soothing voice cascaded over him in waves, lulling him back to sleep.

But before he lost consciousness once more, Tyson's chuckle reverberated through him, curdling his blood.

**….**

Gawd, his side hurt like hell.

Surprisingly, his hands were no longer tied up. Only one of his ankles was bound to the footboard with a silk scarf. He was lying on a thick piece of plastic in only his forest green boxers. He could see blood oozing from a closed wound that was located to the right of his belly button. He guessed the wound to have about 30 stitches. His back felt sticky due to lying in congealed blood. He tried to roll on his side to see if changing positions might help him to get more comfortable, but searing pain froze him to the spot.

_What the hell did Tyson do to me?_

The sound of the door being pushed open drew his eyes to her.

_Ohhh wow._

He couldn't take his eyes off Gemma… She looked like an angel in a blindingly white sundress with cap sleeves. The bodice fit her like a second skin, showcasing her tiny breasts. The material billowed out at her hips making them appear fuller, more feminine. Her blond hair flowed past her shoulders in soft, glossy waves. Her eyes looked smoky, adorned in thick black mascara, gray eyeliner and sky blue eyeshadow. The bruises on her face and neck were covered by a shimmery powder that made her skin appear flawless. Her full lips were glossed in a pale pink color that matched the rose of her cheeks.

The effect made her look more ethereal than he'd seen her, more beautiful, surprisingly older than her 28 years. It made her look –

_Damn Tyson for doing this to her._

"So our resident psychopath had you dress up for him?"

"Yes," her lips lifted into a half-smile at his attempt at humor but immediately fell with her next words. "J.T. said that he has something special planned for _us_ tonight."

His heart twisted as they both knew that that meant nothing good for her.

As she approached him, he could see she was in a fair amount of pain. She moved slower than usual, favoring her right foot. She also kept her bandaged arm motionless, tucked into her side.

"How's your arm?"

Her eyes sparked to life at his question. "It's fine. I really appreciate your concern, Rick, but don't worry about me."

"If I don't worry about you, who will?"

Her face shone with gratitude and something else that he couldn't quit identify. Her gaze bolted from his as she said, "I'm fine."

"Hey, it's me you're talking to…" He grimaced as a sharp sliver of pain shot through his side. "Let's be 100% honest with each other as we're stuck in this nightmare together."

"Really, it's barely a flesh wound. I only needed a few stitches, - not anywhere near the amount you had to have."

It was easy to tell that she was downplaying her injury.

She drew two caplets out of her right pocket. "Here, take these. They're for the pain." She dropped the pills into his outstretched hand. "I wish I had some water for you."

As his blue eyes caught hers once more, realization dawned on him that Tyson had given her the pills for herself and had no clue she was offering them to him.

"No, they're for you." His hand reached out and grabbed hers. "Take them, Gemma. You deserve to not be in so much pain."

He suddenly had a difficult time reading her as her eyes clouded over.

She spoke directly, with a terseness he certainly didn't expect. "God, I **don't** need you to be chivalrous right now, Rick… I saw what he did to you with that scalpel. You need the medicine more than I do."

He'd swear her eyes glistened with tears but she turned away from him before he could confirm his suspicions.

"I need you to stay strong if you're going to st-stay alive until Katherine finds us."

_She's truly scared that we won't make it out of here alive._

"Ple - ase," she whispered, practically begging him. "Take the medication as he's going to come in soon to question you."

It was obvious how much it meant to her, so he agreed with a soft smile. "Alright, - but only if you promise that you'll take the next set of pills."

She nodded her head in acceptance but it wouldn't surprise him in the least if she ended up reneging on that promise.

As Rick popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them, her eyes roamed over his Adams' apple, down his broad chest, - then followed the fine hairs that cascaded below his belly button down into a V beneath his boxers.

"I wish I could help to make you feel more comfortable, - clean you up a bit, - but J.T. said that he'd," she swallowed, "Punish me if I even got a single drop of blood on this dress."

"It's not a problem." His cocky grin, tinged with pain, lit his face. "I've been in messier situations than this one before."

A frown slowly etched itself across her face and worry lines creased her forehead, marring her beauty… It made Rick long to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"Gemma, you can withstand anything he throws your way… You know that, right?"

"Yes," she said softly, but her eyes skittered away from him. "I appreciate you believing in me."

"I do," he said with conviction. "Believe in **you,** and in your abilities."

A flush rose up her neck and settled in her cheeks. She hastily turned away from him, looking out the grimy window.

She needed space between her and his tempting body, - space from his massive biceps, from his appealing chest that she longed to explore, and she most definitely needed space from his masculine hips that joined with strong, muscular thighs.

Rick found Gemma's presence soothing and realized he could focus less on his own pain if he focused solely on her.

"I've been told I'm a wonderful listener," and his bedroom voice filled the room just begging her to respond. "Please talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"What's bothering me?" she asked with bitterness dripping from every word. "Besides being kidnapped, beaten and raped repeatedly by a maniac? Besides knowing that J.T. gets off psychoanalyzing me and testing me? Besides knowing that he'll gleefully enjoy putting his hands around my neck and squeezing the life out of me?"

She stopped herself at the last moment from saying, _Besides knowing that I've fallen for a man who's already taken?_

"Life's just fan - tastic," she finished with blatant sarcasm.

_So, - Gemma Goodwin is human after all._

She immediately turned sorrowful eyes his way and her shoulders hunched forward in remorse. "Sorry Rick. I shouldn't be taking my frustrations out on you. You don't deserve it. I'm just - …"

"No apologies necessary. I know exactly how you're feeling." He reached for her hand. "You're frightened beyond belief that you're in this life and death situation, - livid that you aren't strong enough to withstand him, - frustrated that you feel so damn helpless and you also," he swirled his thumb over her wrist, "Feel betrayed that he took you because of your gift, which you've always seen as a blessing, - up until now."

Her wide expressive eyes told him that he hit the nail on the head so he continued with his train of thought. "Besides the physical abuse, the hardest thing for you to handle right now is knowing that he's tainted your beautiful gift."

"How in the world do you do that?"

"Do what?" He took a jagged, pain-filled breath.

"Get inside my head and my heart and literally see me?" she asked, looking at him as if his answer meant everything to her.

Rick looked into her fathomless eyes and felt himself falling. The emotional turmoil in their depths swirled around him like a raging tornado, whipping around his body, trying to suck him into the center of the storm.

_Her storm._

Her cobalt eyes seared into his and as he fought against her spell, a wave of dizziness encompassed him. He dropped her hand and drug his gaze from hers, effectively breaking the connection between them.

He took steady, even breaths before speaking as he didn't think she was ready to hear that _for him, _she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Maybe authors have an inherent gift with reading people… Due to research for my books, I'm used to watching others, being observant, gathering data, fading into the background when necessary." His lips lifted into a boyish grin. "And since I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, you'll know where to find me. I'm here for you. I'm happy to listen to you vent."

He let the silence hang in the air between them, hoping she'd feel compelled to speak. She was quiet for half a minute and then began pacing the room.

"You're right about my gift," she continued softly, not wanting Tyson to have the chance to overhear her… "I love being able to give someone hope, give them a glimpse of their future, reassure them that they're on the correct path or that love, fame or success is right around the corner." She nibbled on the inside of her cheek. "But I'm **deathly** afraid that being surrounded by J.T.s evil is affecting my ability… I already know that it has because I'm a key component in his plans."

"But you can still read him, can't you?"

"Yes. Obsession and hatred fill his every waking moment and the only way that he'll be happy in the end, - " she chuckled, "If a sociopath even knows what happiness truly is, - is with your death."

Tears filled her eyes and her breath caught as she continued, "I can't see a way to defeat him any longer, Rick, as I'm having difficulty seeing Katherine and I'm afraid, God, I'm afraid that my feelings are now clouding my insight."

His heart literally galloped at her words. "You're not able to see Kate?" he prodded gently. "Has something happened to her? She's okay isn't she? She hasn't been hurt?"

"She's alright," she hurried to reassure him, desiring to wipe the fear from his face. "You know how strong she is. She's just as bound and determined as ever to save you."

His voice raised slightly in panic with his next question, "Tyson doesn't have plans to kidnap her, does he?"

"No, no. He isn't planning on taking her. He's having too much fun playing the game, testing her limits, wondering if she's the brilliant foe he's made her out to be in his mind."

A sense of relief flooded him with her words, but as he watched her hobble around the room, uneasiness soon replaced relief as he watched her angelic face blur with doubt.

_She's afraid Kate won't find us in time._

"It's plain depressing knowing his plans and that there's nothing, absolutely nothing that I can say or do to change his mind…" She stopped speaking as they heard footsteps outside the door. "Rick, please," she said fervently, "Try to tell J.T. the truth… I can't bear to see him hurt you any more."

Tyson strolled into the room looking like an egotistical womanizer. He wore a black silk shirt and dress slacks with expensive loafers and carried a leather bag. His hair was slicked back and his face gleamed from a fresh shave. Rick definitely didn't like the wicked gleam in his eye as he looked Gemma over appreciatively.

_Seriously, does he think he's going on a date?_

"Doesn't she clean up beautifully, Castle?" His hand swiped over her cheek and down the slim line of her neck as he admired her beauty. "It's such a shame that she's going to end up like all the others… She's going to make my most heavenly corpse yet."

His hands reached behind her neck and drew her towards him. His lips landed softly on hers, tentatively, willing her to respond, but as she stiffened in his embrace, Tyson's anger flared and his fingers clenched around her neck as his lips became harsh, demanding.

She squeaked in protest and found some hidden strength within her to shove his chest with all her might.

"Get your hands off me," she snarled.

Tyson stumbled backwards onto the bed right at Rick's feet, giving him the perfectly opportunity to take J.T. out, but as he jerked forward to grab Tyson's shirt, debilitating pain struck him.

"What did you do to me, Tyson?" Rick grated, while sweat droplets popped out on his brow.

Tyson chuckled devilishly and stated, "Why I gave Detective Beckett exactly what she wanted… Proof of Life."

_Son of a Bitch._

He didn't glance at Rick though as he advanced menacingly towards Gemma.

She knew it was coming before he struck her, - a hard slap to her right cheek which caused her teeth to clash together painfully. His nail snagged on her upper lip causing a drop of blood to bubble at the edge of her mouth.

She swiped her hand across her lips as Tyson warned, "Careful," he said sickeningly sweet, "Don't get blood on that dress or there'll be consequences."

"Why don't you quit playing these sick games and just fuck me like you want to?"

"Ahh Gem," his fingers trickled over her collar bone, down the middle of her chest, stopping on the swell of her breast. "Because this is **so** much better."

He pulled cuffs from his back pocket and slapped them onto her wrist, dragging her over to the chain embedded in the floor.

"With what happened this morning," he glanced at her bandaged arm, "I can't trust you to not interfere with my plans."

Once she was secured, Tyson turned to Rick with a devious expression which sent his stomach plummeting. J.T. hunched down and pulled something out of the leather bag and plugged it into the wall.

"I took some inspiration from Nikki," he said suavely, "**Heat **seemed appropriate as a catalyst for truth."

Rick couldn't see what was plugged into the wall but from Gemma's horrified expression he knew it must be appalling.

"Karma's a bitch, J.T." she said maliciously.

"Shut your mouth or I'll happily do it for you."

"We're going to play a game, Castle… I'm going to ask you several questions and if I believe that you're telling the truth, neither you **nor** Gemma will be punished, but if I think you're lying…"

"Fuck no! You'll just assume I'm lying because you'll get some sort of sordid pleasure out of torturing me… I can't trust you to know truth from fiction."

"You'll just have to convince me then."

"We both know that I won't be able to convince you of anything."

"You underestimate yourself. A brilliant author like you? Certainly you can weave a tale of truth that I'll believe."

Rick took in his cold, bitter eyes and fear, unlike he'd ever felt before, wound its way through his entire being like a boa constrictor slowly winding its way around his prey.

"We both know that even if you believe I'm telling the truth that you can easily claim it's false."

"That's why Gemma's going to help in this process. She'll be our Mediator in case we don't agree."

"Keep me out of your twisted game," she said disdainfully.

"Gem," he turned assessing eyes her way. "You wouldn't pass up the opportunity to help Rick would you? All I'm asking is for you to use that unique talent of yours and let me know if he's telling the truth."

"You honestly trust her?" Castle asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I do. **Don't you?**" Tyson's commanding voice and black beady eyes challenged him to disagree…

"I trust her implicitly," Rick replied.

Gemma turned sorrowful eyes his way and her face reflected, 'We've already lost before the game's even begun. There's no way for us to win.'

"I'll even add an incentive. If you tell the whole truth, and only the truth, I'll let her stay here with you for the night. Otherwise, she comes back to **my** room."

Gawd, it hurt seeing the spark of hope in her mesmerizing eyes, - hope that for one night she could get away from him, - avoid his filthy hands all over her.

"I'll do it," she spoke softly but with absolutely no confidence.

"Good," and Tyson's gratified smile flipped a switch inside her that sent her into panic-mode.

"It's settled then… I'll start with a very simple question." He turned to Rick and gave him his full attention. "Who's your father?"

And for the first time in Rick's life, he was truly grateful that his mother didn't even know his father's name. "I honestly don't know. Martha had an incredible one-night stand with a dashing stranger and Voila!" he snapped his fingers. "Nine months later I arrived. She told me that they didn't even exchange names."

Tyson's roar of laughter startled him. "That would make your mother a contender with mine as 'Whore of the century.'"

Rick's blood simmered with rage at the obvious slam, but he kept his face neutral trying to act unaffected by Tyson's words.

"Gemma," J.T. turned to her expectantly. "Is it true that he doesn't even know his father's name?"

She smiled at him condescendingly. "Yes and before you ask, he's never even met him."

He laughed coyly. "So, the famous Richard Castle doesn't have a clue as to who his father is…Just a nameless sperm donor. How – rich."

By the tone of Tyson's voice, Rick got the impression that he'd just dropped down a peg or two in his eyes.

"What's the name of Martha's acting studio?"

Castle chuckled light-heartedly, "My mother's quite the character as I'm sure you know. She's full of herself, - so of course she named it, The Martha Rodgers School of Acting."

Rick hoped that his nonchalance towards his question deflected the fact how scared he was about putting his mother in Tyson's crosshairs.

J.T. looked over at Gemma once more. "Truth."

At his next question, Rick's blood pounded furiously through his veins.

"Where will Kate sleep tonight?"

"Your guess is as good as mine... When she's working a tough case, she usually stays overnight at the Precinct… Otherwise, we alternate at one another's homes."

"How quaint. And here I thought you two would've been more serious about each other and at the very least would've settled on a move-in date by now."

Rick's pursed lips betrayed his hidden insecurities.

"You've never had the best of luck in the relationship department though, have you?"

Castle glared at Tyson in response, but he didn't answer the question.

J.T. then turned to Gemma and asked, "Will his relationship with Detective Beckett last?"

"I've already told you the answer to that question."

At his swiftly raised hand ready to strike, she immediately cowered and said, "Yes."

Her lips curved into a breathtaking smile as she glanced at Rick. "Yes, 3rd time's the charm."

Rick's elation with Gemma's conviction was short-lived as his heart slammed to a stop with J.T.s next question.

"What college does Alexis go to?"

He most likely already knew the answer and this was just a test, but Rick seriously worried about giving him too much information.

Gemma suddenly felt too weak to stand so she collapsed on the rickety chair and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"After receiving several acceptance letters, and rating the pros and cons about which college she should attend, she decided on Columbia University."

"Oh how sweet. You must be such a **proud** Daddy that your precious little girl stayed so close to home."

"I'm a proud father period."

And then came the question which Rick couldn't answer honestly and his soul ached knowing he was going to put them both in jeopardy. He silently prayed that Gemma would support his lie.

"What's Alexis's first class?"

There was no way in hell he'd ever consciously put Alexis in jeopardy so lying was the only option.

He chuckled to hopefully mask his distress. "I don't even know her class schedule. She hasn't decided on a major yet. She's taking mainly General Education courses right now but she's interested in several different areas: the Medical field, Biology, even possibly Chemical Engineering.

"That doesn't answer my question… What's her first period?" Tyson asked with growing agitation.

Gemma shivered in her chair as she realized J.T. already knew the answer. She closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for Rick's answer.

"My best guess is Humanities. I know she's taking an Art history class which she loves and I believe it's her first period."

"Gemma?" Tyson asked, and her whole body slumped in the chair. Her eyes sought out Rick's begging for forgiveness before she breathed out the one word she didn't want to say, "Lie."

Rick's eyes shone with shock, hurt, and _Oh Gawd,_ betrayal.

"Aww, now you see why I trusted her Castle. She's the first person I've met who's inherently good and I've found that she rarely lies." He genuinely smiled and walked over to her bowed head, gently lifted her chin, gazed into her expressive eyes. "I'm happy that you'll be joining me tonight. You know I already have plans for us." He swooped a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Such a beauty, truly a gem."

She sat still as stone, not moving a single muscle, not even blinking until he suddenly turned away from her.

With both her hands she grabbed his fingers and squeezed them meaningfully, saying with the utmost sincerity she could muster, "Jerry, if you don't hurt him, I'll give you what you want."

Surprise, elation, disbelief all crossed his face in a single second and Rick watched dumbfounded as her words actually made him pause.

"What do you think I want?"

"**Me**… I'll, I' – ll," she stammered, "I'll make love to you if you don't burn him."

"**NO** Gemma!" Rick said vehemently. "I'm the one who lied. I'll take the punishment."

"Stay out of it," she begged, turning a withering look Rick's way. "This is between Jerry and I."

But her request had the opposite effect she was looking for … J.T. stomped over to the corner and promptly picked up the clothes iron and before she could even plead for him to stop, he'd placed the scalding-hot metal on the side of Rick's calf, just above his ankle.

When Rick's gutteral scream filled the air, for the first time in Gemma Goodwin's life she cursed her gift and wished for something that she never thought in a million years she would wish for…

The brutal death of another human being.


	17. Chapter 17

**Eyrianone, stop reading and reviewing my latest chapter and get back to work on your fabulous story, 'Unfinished'!**

**...**

Captain Gates immediately put the B.O.L.O. out on Tyson's navy blue Chrysler jeep and also updated the Feds concerning the case.

Esposito brought back to the precinct the security tape from RDS Delivery service. They all hunkered down in front of the TV screen to watch the video.

A man in 501 jeans and an American Eagle T-shirt with an indescript black baseball cap walked into the store at 9:42 am. He was carrying a Red Cross Cooler in his left hand.

"There he is," Espo pointed out.

Ryan sounded discouraged as he said, "Damn, his hat is effectively blocking half his face."

"Yes," Kate replied, "But he has a particular stance and from other photos showing his build, hair color etcetera, we can accurately identify it's him."

The security tape unfortunately didn't record sound... Tyson set the cooler on the counter top and spoke with Mr. Belle to place his order. He pulled down on his cap before reaching for the pen to fill out the necessary paperwork. He paid cash for the delivery. Before he left, he passed the owner a $100 bill which Mr. Belle said was a tip to deliver the cooler within an hour.

"Ryan, rewind and stop the tape just as he's leaving the store."

"Sure. Tell me when."

As Tyson walked through the doors just beneath the awning, Kate said, "Stop." The photo was blurry but showed Tyson heading out the doors to the south. She tapped her finger at the top of the screen. "Does that look like it could be a blue jeep in that parking spot?"

"Great eye." Ryan started moving the camera frame by frame to hone in on the vehicle.

Kate's grin spread until it encompassed her entire face. Clear as day, they were able to read the first 3 letters / numbers on the New Jersey plate… M3C.

"I'll let Gates know," Espo said with a haughty, cheshire grin. "We're getting close to taking that bastard down, Beckett, and saving your man."

She pulled on her lower lip. "Let's pray the car isn't stolen."

"Hey Beckett," Officer Anne Hastings approached her. "A small package just arrived for you from the Feds."

"From an Agent Andrews?"

"I believe so."

"Thank you." She turned to the boys. "I need some time to listen to the recording Andrews sent over."

"You got it. I'll personally stand guard and make sure no on interrupts you," Ryan said with a 'knowing' smile.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes," and he chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm going to give you fair warning, Boss…" He outrageously winked at her. "Gemma tells Castle exactly what he wants to hear."

"Duly noted," but as she walked away from him to retrieve the package, butterflies battled around in her stomach.

_Gawd, what had the Psychic Heiress told her cocky, boyish partner about her? _

She snuck a quick look at Ryan and from the unhindered glee smattered across his face, she could only guess that it had something to do with solidifying her and Castle's relationship.

Their relationship… The man who had told her on more than one occasion that he loved her and more importantly showed her by his daily actions. The man who had saved her life multiple times and done so without any concern for his own well-being. (Not as many times as she had saved his, mind you, and they'd most likely debate that number for the rest of their lives) The man who had written her multiple love letters by creating a character in a book based solely on her. The funny, generous, I'm-going-to-brighten-your-day-by-bringing-you-a-h eavenly,-expensive-cup-of-coffee man. The man whose abilities as a father astounded her, whose smile could light up a room and whose voice could do delicious, erotic things to her body.

_Castle._

She hurried back to her desk with the package. She dumped the thumb drive onto her desk and a 3X5 notecard also fell from the envelope. In Andrew's small, easy-to-read print, she read:

_Castle was a natural in this undercover operation. I also firmly believe that Ms. Goodwin is who she claims to be. Sorry to report that there's no new information on our end concerning the investigation. Brody Andrews._

She inserted the drive into her computer and put her earbuds in to listen to the recording privately. Andrews had already fast-fowarded the device to Rick's and Gemma's conversation in the Luminescence Lounge.

She heard shuffling of cards and then Gemma asked Rick to please cut the deck. It sounded like she turned over 3 cards.

"Well, that's a given celebrity trait," she chuckled freely. "You are used to having people fawn all over you, - particularly women. You've been surrounded by females your entire life."

Kate couldn't help rolling her eyes at the way Gemma said, "**particularly** women."

_Yeah, she hit it right on the nose with that one. _

She then heard what she thought might be a finger tapping on a particular card. "Your mother and daughter are particularly special to you… Your daughter will bring you continual joy throughout your life."

Kate felt the sting of tears as she thought about Alexis and how much she meant to Rick.

_Oh Gawd, I've got to give both Martha and her a call with an update_.

Gemma continued in her serene voice, "Even though it's easy for you to charm your way in or out of any situation, particularly with women, you're uncomfortable with the Playboy persona. It's not who you truly are."

Kate's eyebrow quirked as she thought,_ How in the world did she pick up on that?_

A 4th card was placed on the table.

"You easily fall in love but haven't had the best of luck in that area… Your ex-wife," Gemma paused for a moment before clarifying… "No, your ex-wive**s**… While they both loved you in their own unique way, both married you for the status you could give them, the fame and fortune… But," she continued softly, "It attests to the kind of heart you have, **Ri - ck**, that you're still on friendly terms with both of them."

Ohh, she didn't like the way Gemma said Rick's name, - all flirty with a dash of spice, like she loved the feel of it on her tongue and wanted to repeat it over and over.

Gemma turned over the next card and what she said next sent a shiver down Kate's spine.

"Third time's the charm… She's – "

_Third time's the charm._

Gemma continued in a surprised tone, "Well that's a first…" She cleared her throat, "Hmm, are you by chance a fan of comic books?"

"Yes," and Rick's deep throaty voice came over the line, "As a child I couldn't read enough Batman, Spiderman, Avengers, Incredible Hulk, X-Men… I've even written a Derek Storm comic book due to my love of the genre."

"Well, that certainly makes sense then."

"What makes sense?" he asked curiously.

"As soon as I turned over the 'Ten of Cups' card which reflects eternal, everlasting love, a vision of Elektra filled my mind."

_Oh my God! _She could picture perfectly Castle's infuriatingly stupid, cocky grin upon hearing that piece of news; - the grin that she refused to admit was sexy; the grin that always made her want to wipe it off his face with her own mouth.

"Seeing Elektra means your true love fights for justice. She's career-oriented, tough, independent, passionate, with kick-ass ninja skills and a heart of gold."

Rick drummed his fingers on the table.

"Buuut, it also means that she harbors a deep loss close to her heart that has made her who she is today… This loss affects almost every single decision in her life." Gemma's voice became dreamy as she continued, "You're going to have to be patient with her, Rick… Give her the space and time she needs. Prove to her your worth by being her best friend, her partner in life, unwavering in your devotion to her and she will eventually realize that **you're the one**."

She turned another card over and sighed, "Together, you'll be an unstoppable force."

Her last words swam around and around in her mind:_** Together**__, you'll be an unstoppable force. Rick and I, together, will be an unstoppable force._

There was a noticeable silence that made Kate smile and shake her head from side to side. Gemma Goodwin had actually done something that she didn't think was possible… She'd made Richard Edgar Castle speechless.

It would be obvious to all who knew her that Gemma had just described Kate perfectly from her devotion to justice, passion for truth, and the sole reason why she is the person she is today.

She was almost speechless herself.

Rick's devilish voice interrupted her thoughts… "And how am I supposed to recognize this 'Elektra' when she crosses my path? … Will she have long brown hair with mile-long legs? Possibly carry sai's in her purse or maybe wield a different type of weapon?"

Gemma's light laughter filled her ears. "Hmm, let me see," she moved some cards around on the table. "I'll try to find a distinguishing feature of hers, but I can't promise anything."

"Anything else you can tell me about her would be greatly appreciated." From Rick's breathy tone, Kate could tell he was anxiously awaiting her answer.

She personally wouldn't be surprised at this point if Gemma actually stated that, 'Elektra's in law enforcement.'

"Well, I can certainly tell that you're a notable author, as another character from a famous book is jumping out at me… I can't quite tell though if it's Bilbo or Frodo Baggins."

"From 'The Lord of the Rings'?" Rick asked curiously.

Nothing could prepare Kate for what came out of Gemma's lips next and her own mouth dropped open in utter astonishment.

"Yes, she wears a ring around her neck on a silver pendant."

_Holy Shit!_ No wonder Rick never talked about his reading with Gemma… It was too intimate, too revealing, and their relationship had just been too new for her to handle this kind of news.

"And please don't ask me if that means she's engaged, married, widowed or just likes jewelry," Gemma continued lightheartedly, "Because I don't know."

Rick's laughter made her body tremble.

Kate stopped the recording and had to fight back the emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

God, Gemma Goodwin had just confirmed what Kate's heart had been screaming at her for the past year… RickCastle was the one man who could make her feel complete, make her believe in 'soul mates', make her skeptical heart dream of marriage, kids and forever.

With Gemma's words, Kate Beckett actually started to envision a future filled with light, laughter and happiness, - a future she never dared imagine before, - one with a marriage just like her parents shared.

_Stay alive, Rick, _she prayed. _You're my one and only future._

**…_.._**

**With both her hands Gemma grabbed J.T.s fingers and squeezed them meaningfully, saying with the utmost sincerity she could muster, "Jerry, if you don't hurt him, I'll give you what you want."**

**Surprise, elation, disbelief all crossed his face in a single second and Rick watched dumbfounded as her words actually made him pause.**

**"What do you think I want?"**

**"**Me**… I'll, I' – ll," she stammered, "I'll make love to you if you don't burn him."**

**"**NO **Gemma!" Rick said vehemently. "I'm the one who lied. I'll take the punishment."**

**"Stay out of it," she begged, turning a withering look Rick's way. "This is between Jerry and I."**

**But her request had the opposite effect she was looking for … J.T. stomped over to the corner and promptly picked up the clothes iron and before she could even plead for him to stop, he'd placed the scalding-hot metal on the side of Rick's calf, just above his ankle.**

**When Rick's gutteral scream filled the air, for the first time in Gemma Goodwin's life she cursed her gift and wished for something that she never thought in a million years she would wish for…**

**The brutal death of another human being.**

**...**

The clothes iron dropped from J.T.s hand and slammed onto the floor.

Large, salty tears cascaded down Gemma's cheeks as the distinct odor of burnt hair and flesh filled the air.

Castle's deep voice fumed with agony, "Touch me again and I'll glady kill you with my bare hands."

Rick's inflamed blue eyes pierced into Tyson's and within their depths flared the underlying promise of revenge.

Tyson's evil laughter wrapped its way around Rick and surprisingly, had the opposite effect than he expected… It infused him with a strength he didn't anticipate. Adrenaline coursed furiously through his bloodstream, - actually masking the pain. He secretly rejoiced when he noticed that the iron had also burned through a good portion of his restraint and he could move his ankle quite freely.

"It's your turn now, Gemma," and Tyson approached her with wanton lust in his eyes. "I want an honest answer from you or I'll **burn him** again."

She sobbed as he got down on his haunches to look her in the eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around her legs and Rick thought he'd never seen her look so small or forlorn.

"Stop crying," he demanded. "You're ruining your make-up."

She took a deep breath trying to calm the flood of tears. J.T. reached out and rubbed his thumb beneath one of her eyes, removing the smudged mascara. She trembled with aversion at his touch.

"I want you to tell me how you feel about Castle."

"Ri – ck, k?" she sounded perplexed as she hiccupped through another stream of tears.

"Yes, what are your feelings for him?"

She looked over at Castle with obvious confusion. "Feel- ings?" she sniffed. "We only met about 3 weeks ago so I hardly know him,- but I consider him my friend."

"That's not what I'm asking, Gem, and you know it… How do you feel about him as a **man**?"

"Of course," she hesitated, "I li - like him. He's handsome, funny and from what I've learned about him, he's an honest human being. I truly believe he has a kind heart."

J.T.s mouth curled into disgust. "Dammit, tell him what I already know or I'll put the iron on his incision."

_Christ! _Rick started moving his ankle in a circular motion to try and free his leg.

Her eyes filled with pure hatred as she stared into his brown orbs. "You already know that if** he dies, - you die**. That's 100% fact, J.T. It's not speculation or wishful thinking on my part. If you put that iron on his wound, he won't make it through the night."

"Tell me what I want to hear or I'll put it somewhere, - " he smiled maliciously, "Where Kate doesn't want it to go."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked clearly exasperated. "Do you want to hear that I'd rather have _**his**_ hands on my body than yours? Do you want to hear that I fantasize that it's _**him**_ touching me instead of you? Do you want to hear that I wish it was _**him**_ whispering sweet nothings in my ear?" Through gritted teeth she continued, "**Yes**, I wish it was him."

He threw back his head and laughed. A loud guffaw that made Gemma more frightened of him than she'd been up until that point.

"Did you hear that, Castle?" He looked over his shoulder into Rick's rage-filled eyes. "This lovely angel would rather have you touching her than me… What does he have that I don't?"

She couldn't prevent the words from slipping out her mouth cruelly, "A soul."

His smarmy grin fell. "You can be such a spitfire at times," he leaned into her ear and nibbled on her lobe. "Too bad you're not like that in the bedroom." His lips left her ear and made a trail across her neck. "Tell me what you honestly see in _that man_." He threw a disgusted look over his shoulder at Rick.

Gemma sensed that if she didn't answer his question the way he expected her too, that there'd be hell to pay. She stiffened in the chair and looked him squarely in the eye, refusing to say anything.

"Is it his looks?" he pressed. "Those enticing baby blues or possibly his thick, perfectly coiffed hair?" Tyson pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "It couldn't possibly be his fame or fortune, because you're just as well-known and are even wealthier than him. Ahh, - " he snapped his fingers. "I've got it… You find him attractive because of your underlying 'Daddy issues.' How much older is he anyway? 14, 15 years?"

She shook her head slowly. "It's none of those things," and then her eyes collided with Rick's and what he saw in their depths literally floored him.

His breath caught in the back of his throat as he heard from her mouth, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Tyson's eyes darkened in fury and the next thing she knew he'd pulled her roughly out of the chair, hauling her to him. "I want you thinking about me, NOT him."

"Rest assured," she said bitterly, "There's no way I'll ever forget you."

His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her into his erection. His lips slammed onto hers with such force that both their front teeth clacked together. His mouth curled over hers, - dominating, controlling. She whimpered in protest as he bit down on her bottom lip and pulled, purposefully drawing blood.

"It's time to start our special evening, Gemma." His haughty smile made her feel nauseous, and then he said the words that filled her soul with dread. "I'm going to have the time of my life fucking Rick out of your system."

Out of nowhere came Rick's harrowed voice from right behind them…"I'm going to have the time of my life **fuck** - **ing** you." He swung the iron at Tyson's temple, hitting him squarely on the temporal lobe. J.T.s face contorted in complete shock as blood dripped down from his hairline and onto his forehead, but before he could respond, Rick swung the iron once more, connecting just beneath his chin… J.T.'s eyes rolled back in his head and he toppled over backwards, out-cold, hitting the cement floor with a resounding thud.


	18. Chapter 18

**"Is it his looks?" Tyson pressed her. "Those enticing baby blues or possibly his thick, perfectly coiffed hair?" He pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "It couldn't possibly be his fame or fortune, because you're just as well-known and are even wealthier than him. Ahh, - " he snapped his fingers. "I've got it… You find him attractive because of your underlying 'Daddy issues.' How much older is he anyway? 14, 15 years?"**

**She shook her head slowly. "It's none of those things," and then her eyes collided with Rick's and what he saw in their depths literally floored him.**

**His breath caught in the back of his throat as he heard from her mouth, "The heart wants what the heart wants."**

**Tyson's eyes darkened in fury and the next thing she knew he'd pulled her roughly out of the chair, hauling her to him. "I want you thinking about me, NOT him."**

**"Rest assured," she said bitterly, "There's no way I'll ever forget you."**

**His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her into his erection. His lips slammed onto hers with such force that both their front teeth clacked together. His mouth curled over hers, - dominating, controlling. She whimpered in protest as he bit down on her bottom lip and pulled, purposefully drawing blood.**

**"It's time to start our special evening, Gemma." His smarmy smile made her feel nauseous, and then he said the words that filled her soul with dread. "I'm going to have the time of my life fucking him out of your system."**

**Out of nowhere came Rick's harrowed voice from right behind them…"I'm going to have the time of my life fuck - ing you." He swung the iron at Tyson's temple, hitting him squarely on the temporal lobe. J.T.s face contorted in complete shock as blood dripped down from his hairline and onto his forehead, but before he could respond, Rick swung the iron once more, connecting just beneath his chin… J.T.'s eyes rolled back in his head and he toppled over backwards, out-cold, hitting the cement floor with a resounding thud.**

**...**

Gemma stood dumbfounded looking at Rick holding the iron. He dropped the appliance and it clattered to the floor. His arms encircled her and she fell into his embrace.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she murmured, reveling in the warmth of his touch. "I can't believe what just happened."

"Believe it," and his suave smile gave her hope for the first time in days. "We've got to get out of here."

"Wait," she drew away from him and knelt next to Tyson. She put her fingers on his neck feeling for his carotid pulse.

"Thank God, he's still alive," she whispered.

Rick looked conflicted and then said, "I'm going to finish this. I'm going to kill him." He walked over to the antique end table and opened up the drawer. "Where did he put the scalpel?"

"NO," she declared forcefully. "If he dies, - you die," Her body language pleaded with him to trust her. "Once Katherine gets here I don't care if you tear him limb from limb, but you must wait for her… She's the key to your survival. She's the key to, - " and her eyes looked disdainfully upon Tyson, "**ending** him."

He took in her blazing blue eyes and over-wrought expression and knew that she believed what she was saying with every fiber of her being.

"You're not thinking clearly. We can't take a chance that he'll come after us again."

"Remember," she continued to try to persuade him, "that I came to the Precinct to warn you about J.T… I told you I'd been having dreams about a madman whose only goal in life was to destroy you."

"Yes, I remember."

"I told you then that only **together, **with Katherine**, **can you bring him down. I stand firm by that premonition."

At Rick's look of disbelief she continued, "Don't you think I want him dead?" torment clearly evident in her tone. "To know for a fact that he can't put his disgusting hands on me anymore? To know that he can't, -" her voice caught, "Choke the life out of me?"

"God Gemma, if I could go back in time and prevent all this from happening to you, I would."

"I believe you," and her soft smile begged him to drop his guilt. "And now I need you to believe me… I want him dead just as much as you do, but now's not the right time. We need to concentrate on getting out of here and finding a way to contact that brilliant detective of yours."

The way she said, 'brilliant detective of yours,' made his heart smile, but he still hesitated, grappling with the implications of her words and what he felt was the best course for both of them.

Reluctantly he sighed, "Alright, but I'm agreeing under protest."

She smiled genuinely, whole-heartedly. "Leaving him alive though doesn't mean that I can't inflict a little punishment of my own."

Her face reflected something which Rick had never seen on her before, - an expression which relayed, 'Karma really is a bitch,' and she said laughingly, "How I wish I had a pair of Kate's high-heeled shoes right now," and then she gleefully stomped on his crotch, - not once but three times.

"Take that," a jab with her heel. "You," another kick, "Son-of-a-Bitch!" and she practically jumped on his groin.

When she pulled back from J.T., Rick's goofy grin matched her own.

"Wow. I'm surprised by how good that felt… That just might be the perfect way to start my therapy."

Castle chuckled while reaching for his pants. "I may just have to put that scene in my next book."

He couldn't help thinking how adorable it was that she turned away from him to give him some sense of privacy while getting dressed.

"Umm, yeah," she mumbled embarrassed, "It doesn't quite seem like a Nikki move."

She leaned over Tyson and pulled out of his shirt pocket the key to her cuffs.

"No, but for Nikki's old college roommate, it works perfectly."

"You'd better talk to Katherine first before throwing in a new character."

"She gives me **full **leeway with my writing." He slipped his shirt on over his shoulders but didn't do up any of the buttons.

When the handcuff fell from her wrist, she rubbed the area gingerly and then slipped the key into her dress pocket.

"Gawd," she said jovially, her twinkling eyes giving away what she was going to say next. "After two ex-wives and hordes of love-struck fans, Rick, you really should know more about women."

"I know enough," he pouted and drug J.T.s motionless body over to the chain. With a satisfied smirk he slammed the cuffs onto Tyson's left wrist.

"Sure, you do," she teased. "You just keep telling yourself that."

With a wink he reached for her hand; she interlaced their fingers together. "Let's get the hell outta here and find a way to contact **my** brilliant Detective."

He pulled her through the doorway and Gemma shut and locked the door behind her. As they proceeded down the dark, dank hallway, Rick asked, "Did you see anyone else down here? Do you know if Tyson has an accomplice?"

"No, I didn't see anyone, but he did have supplies delivered one day."

There were several doors lined along the hallway. Each had a small, vertical, one-way mirror in the door. He stopped at the second door on the right to peek inside.

"There's nothing important in there," she mumbled. "That's where he kept me most of the time."

His eyes darkened in fury as he noticed the bondage paraphernalia scattered across the room, - whips, chains, leather cuffs. He could only imagine the bruises or scars that must lie beneath her clothes on her back.

_Damn bastard_.

The hallway wasn't well lit and it was difficult to see. As they passed another smaller door on the left Gemma halted. "Wait, Rick. We need to go in here for a moment."

"No, it's imperative that we find a way out of here as soon as possible."

"I noticed that your wound is bleeding again."

Sure enough, he looked down at his stitches and blood was trickling from the area.

"It'll only take two minutes but it definitely needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

"You're not going to let us move on, are you? - Not until you've taken care of me."

"You know me by now," and her teasing smile lit his heart. "I usually get my way."

"So, I've noticed," and his baby blues locked onto hers. "You certainly have a way with men." His fingers tightened around hers. "You've got just two minutes."

He followed her into a small restroom that had a tray of medical supplies leaning against a wall.

"Take your shirt off," she commanded while grabbing a paper towel and wetting it in the sink.

Rick dropped the shirt off his shoulders and she started wiping the blood off his back. "Time me."

He repeated softly, "One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three… " It had the desired effect he was looking for, - Gemma's melodic laughter encompassed him.

She hurriedly rubbed the paper towels over his back.

_No, I'm not admiring his trapezious muscles_, she tried to tell herself. _No, I'm not enjoying feeling the strong muscles flex beneath my fingers. No, my hands are not lingering on the manly divot of his spine. No, I'm not leering at his perfectly defined latissimus muscles that taper down to – "_

She cleared her throat,_"_Turn around please." Her harsh intake of breath told Rick that it wasn't good. "This wound looks like it's getting infected already."

He winced as her long fingers tenderly probed the area. "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt like hell."

"I take it back. You certainly don't have a way with men."

Her answering, gracious grin made him feel like he could bear the pain.

"Do you want me to find something you can bite down on?" she asked as she poured alcohol onto some cotton balls.

"No, just get it over with." He certainly didn't want to appear like a baby so he decided to take it like a man.

_Yeah, right!_ his subconscious screamed at him. "You've only got 75 seconds left, Gemma… A thousand 45, a thousand 46… God dammit!" flew from his lips as the alcohol touched the raw flesh.

His body instinctively jerked away from her to get away from the pain. Her left hand reached around him and grabbed ahold of a belt loop to hold him in place.

He noticed that she smelled like jasmine on a winter's day.

Castle's voice picked up speed as he started feeling woozy. "A thousand 69, A thousand 70, A thousand 71 -"

"I'm almost done." She threw the bloody cotton into the waste basket and drew another set of paper towels. She dabbed the dry towel around the wound.

Rick took several deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart, - to try and breathe through the pain.

"Hold still," she commanded while she squeezed ointment onto his stitches.

His leg started twitching and he took an erratic breath.

She stilled her movements. Her hands reached up and landed on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "You're doing great. The only thing that's left is to wrap this gauze around you, okay?"

Through gritted teeth he eeked out, "Okay."

"I need you to raise your arms for me."

He did so grudgingly and by his sharp hiss, Gemma could tell that the movement had increased his pain significantly.

She took the roll of gauze and gently placed it over the stitches. She quickly wrapped the gauze around and around his waist, trying not to inflict unnecessary pain. She cut the gauze and then securely taped it to his skin.

Her fingers, as they skimmed over his flesh while taping him up, felt like a healing balm to his inflamed skin.

She couldn't look him in the eye as she brought the shirt back over his shoulders and buttoned up a couple of buttons.

"I wish I could say 'thank you,' but fuck, Gemma, I never want to experience that type of pain again."

"I think the adrenaline's starting to wear off."

"I'm afraid so."

"You can lean on me if you need to."

"No offense," he chuckled slightly, "But a willowy woman like you wouldn't be able to hold up my bulk."

"Willowy?" and her voice raised in affront. "I'll have you know Richard Castle that I'm stronger than I appear and have a personal trainer who makes sure I take care of myself. I may look frail and willowy but I can certainly handle a 200 plus pound man." She smirked, "I'm going to make you eat those words."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Lead the way."

He took her hand once more and they walked together out in the hallway. Rick was walking guardedly and it made Gemma question her decision to clean his wound before they continued to look for a way out.

The fluorescent lights cast an eerie glow on their surroundings. She peeked into a room Tyson had never let her go into and she saw what she believed to be older surgical equipment. There was a twin-size metal bed which looked like it had the ability to be raised or lowered. There were metal instruments on a tray that looked odd. They were rusted, antique instruments she didn't recognize.

She suddenly felt physically sick at the horrific images that passed through her mind.

"Just a moment." She put both her hands flat against the door and closed her eyes.

Rick watched her, fascinated by her parted lips and her pupils shimmering back and forth beneath her lids.

"Jesus!" She jumped back away from the door, trembling. Rick immediately placed his arms about her and pulled her to him. She shivered in his embrace. "Many people were tortured in there, ex – experimented on… This place is evil."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? - It figures _the sadist_ would pick a place as evil as he is."

"Let's keep moving," she said, but her arms lingered around his waist and she didn't draw back from him until he moved first.

At the end of the long hallway on their left was a stairwell. They began climbing the cement steps. At the first landing, Rick noticed that at the top of the 9 ft wall was a long, rectangular window about 4 feet wide and 3 feet tall. The sun had set and dusk was quickly turning to night.

As they rounded the corner of the stairwell, Gemma gasped at the sight before them. There was a door at the top of the stairs, but a padlocked chain secured it from being opened more than a few inches.

Rick refused to be dismayed over this piece of bad luck. "You stay here. I'm going to go and search Tyson for the key."

"No!" she said vehemently. "That isn't an option. Something awful will happen to you… I just know it."

"He's probably still knocked-out cold. Plus, there's no way he can get out of the cuffs as we have the key now."

"You are **not** to open that door, Rick," and the pure terror on her face froze him to the spot. "I don't care if we have to wait in here for a week before help arrives. I know Katherine will eventually find us. There's enough food and water. You hear me? You are not to tempt fate by opening that door."

His lips turned into a soft pout. "Score another point for Gemma." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "The score, as I see it now, is Gemma two. Rick zero."

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes," he said with a childish grin. "I'll give you this one as well, but the next time, I get my way."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

"Because," his eyes twinkled, "With a beautiful woman there's always a next time."

"How in the world does Katherine handle you?"

"She doesn't," and his chest actually puffed out as he said smugly, "I handle her."

Gemma's eyes about popped out of her head. "I can't wait to have a Girls-Night-Out with her as I'd love to hear her thoughts on that."

"Mmm, can we please keep this conversation between us?" he begged, his puppy-dog eyes clearly stating that he'd be in hot water with Kate if she got wind of what he'd just said.

"Possibly, but us strong women need to stick together in this man's world."

"Yep. It's just as I thought… Beautiful women are going to be the death of me," he teased.

Gemma had to refrain from smacking him.

"I have an idea," Rick piped up excitedly. "Do you know the surrounding areas of NYC very well?"

"Yes, my Charity work takes me all over the city. Of course, I'm most comfortable with Manhattan, but I can fairly easily navigate my way through the other suburbs." She chuckled, "I should clarify that… My chauffeur can navigate me extremely well through the city… Why?"

"Because I'm going to boost you up on my shoulders and have you look out the window. I'm hoping you'll recognize a landmark or something so you can tell where we are."

"Are you crazy? – No, you're not strong enough right now and the stress of my weight may re-open your stitches, and furthermore I have a fear of heights."

He gave her 'the look'. The egotistical one that drove Kate crazy and made her want to slap him or kiss him or possibly both. "Gemma two. Rick zero."

"If your stitches tear, I refuse to stitch you back up."

He ignored her comment. "I only need two minutes of your time. It seems only fair because I gave you two minutes."

She spouted sarcastically, "Should I start counting?"

"Okay, Smart-ass, go up 3 steps behind me."

She did as he directed and proceeded to take off the boot cast.

"Leave it on, I don't want you injuring your ankle further."

"No. It will make it more difficult for me to climb up your back, let alone it will hurt your shoulder as well."

He twisted his neck to glare at her over 'said' shoulder. "You seem to have the word, '**No**,' down pat... What will it take to get a, 'yes' out of that mouth of yours?"

"Hmm," she blushed furiously as there were several naughty things she could think of, but she was definitely not the type of woman to seduce a man whose heart belonged to another. She firmly believed in fidelity, - in forever. "You'll just have to keep trying as I'm not an easy woman."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm starting to realize that." He stood with his feet shoulder width apart on the landing, facing the window, and bent his knees slightly. He raised his hands to shoulder height. "Grab my hands and walk up my back to my shoulders."

"I'm trusting you to not let me fall."

He threw her a look which clearly stated, 'As If! This-is-Richard-Alexander-Castle-you're-dealing-wi th,-a-man's-man.'

When Gemma's hands clasped his and her feet landed on his back, he broadly smiled as it reminded him so much of Kate climbing up and over him during the Haunted House investigation. Except that this time, there was no, - umm – slip with his hands.

"We're out in the middle of no-where. There's only a dirt road leading to this place and it's just a field across the street, no other buildings. The grass and foliage are dead… Wait? - What's that?" She fidgeted a little to get a better view.

Rick's hands held her securely but he said in a warning tone, "Don't move."

"There's a statue in front of the building. It's of a man but I can't see his face clearly. His stance reminds me of mmm, maybe Einstein or Edison… Okay, help me down."

Rick bent his knees and she carefully slid down his back to the floor, favoring her right foot. She sat down on a step and quickly put the boot back on.

When Rick pulled her to her feet she said, "Here, let me check to see if you're bleeding again." Her hands swiped over his chest as she pulled the shirt out of the way. Upon seeing the stark white bandage, she inhaled a grateful, cleansing breath.

"I'm fine, Gemma," he grabbed her hand and held it close to his heart while he looked into her eyes. "You can stop worrying about me."

She couldn't handle right now their beautiful, baby blue depths so she pulled away from him. "If we can find something heavy, - possibly a large metal tool, we could throw it through the window. I can definitely squeeze through it and go for help."

"No, we can only guess how far a drop it is, plus I'm assuming this building is over a 100 years old which means it's double paned glass and will be difficult to break."

"I should've known," and the discouragement in her tone tugged at his heart. "That it wouldn't be easy to _escape _**_him_**."

"Well, I think we should eat something and then get some rest. I don't know about you, but I for one am exhausted." He tried to mask the pain he was in, but the tone of his voice and the dullness behind his eyes clearly gave it away.

"I'm sorry, Rick. You just had surgery this morning and here you are walking around as if nothing happened. You need to lie down… Follow me."

She led him back down the steps, down the hall and directly to a storage closet. On the shelves were paper supplies, cleaning supplies, bottled water and several different types of snack foods. "Would you like pretzels, trail mix or crackers and cheese?"

"Pretzels sound great with a side of pain medication."

"I've got just what you need right here." She handed him a small bag of pretzels and a water bottle plus a packet of Aleve. "I'm going to see about accommodations for the night. Be right back."

"Be careful."

She smiled at the warmth in his voice. "I will be."

Rick leaned back against the wall and munched on his pretzels thinking about his lovely Detective, - wondering if she was still hunkered at her desk delving through the _Frozen Heat_ book, searching for more clues. He could picture her now… Hair thrown up in a messy bun, eyes scrunched together in concentration. The small frown lines around her mouth more pronounced because of her intense concentration. Her beautiful mouth that he could never get enough of... soft, sweet, succulent.

_Kate, I miss you. You've got to find us soon. I need you. - _**_We _**_both need you._

Gemma came back obviously shaken. "None of the doors are unlocked except one, and I can't, - " She bit down on her swollen lip reminding him so much of Kate. "And I ca – can't sleep in there."

Her back hit the wall next to him and she sank down on the floor, eyes downcast, utterly dejected.

Rick got down on his haunches and lifted her chin to his. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked surprised by his question.

"Do – you - trust - me?" he said each individual word clearly.

"Yes," she whispered sincerely and what she said next had his heart doing flip-flops. "Always."

"Then let me take care of you this time." His thumb swiped over her chin. "I'll be right back."

He turned away from her and walked down the hall to the room he knew she was talking about. He took a deep breath before opening the door, but it didn't prepare him for what he saw inside… A new hatred welled up in his chest for Tyson and he had to hold himself back from stomping into the other room and beating him shitless, - beating him until he took his very last breath.

**...**

**{This Chapter's for Missy, whose reviews are like an early Christmas gift}**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gemma came back obviously shaken. "None of the doors are unlocked except one, and I can't, - " She bit down on her swollen lip reminding him so much of Kate. "And I ca – can't sleep in there."**

**Her back hit the wall next to him and she sank down on the floor, eyes downcast, utterly dejected.**

**Rick got down on his haunches and lifted her chin to his. "Do you trust me?"**

**"What?" she asked surprised by his question.**

**"Do – you - trust - me?" he said each individual word clearly.**

**"Yes," she whispered sincerely and what she said next had his heart flip flopping. "Always."**

**"Then let me take care of you this time." His thumb swiped over her chin. "I'll be right back."**

**He turned away from her and walked down the hall to the room he knew she was talking about. He took a deep breath before opening the door, but it didn't prepare him for what he saw inside… A new hatred welled up in his chest for Tyson and he had to hold himself back from stomping into the other room and beating him shitless, - beating him until he took his very last breath.**

**….**

He noticed the overwhelming smell first… It was a sickly-sweet body oil, probably an expensive lubricant. The room looked sterile with its clean floors and minimal furniture. It had the same metal, full bed frame that was in the room he was held in, except the mattress was covered in pale green silk sheets and 2 plump pillows adorned the bed. He eyed the four leather cuffs warily.

The contraption hanging from an adjacent bathroom doorway drew his attention next. It was an elaborate swing with thick, leather adjustable straps.

Bile rose to the back of his throat at the visual that popped into his mind.

He unhooked the swing from the doorjamb and then proceeded to remove from off the wall a whip which resembled a jockey riding crop. He also pulled a chain with nipple clamps from the wall that would be way too large for her small breasts. He could only imagine the type of pain that would inflict on her.

He stuffed everything under the bed and put the gag ball that was on the end table inside the drawer. He removed the leather cuffs… 2 on the headboard and 2 on the footboard. He checked beneath the pillows and found condoms plus a glass dildo that had painful looking ridges. On the opposite end table, he found Japanese Drip candles and a heavy paddle which he also put inside the drawer.

_Sick fuck!_

He smoothed out the sheets and to his horror he found blood smears. His hands clenched together in fury and he thought with justified anger that if he came across Tyson again, he'd happily take the opportunity to castrate him.

He left the room and headed back to the storage area. His heart sank as he saw she was fighting back tears.

He got back down on his haunches to look directly into her tear-filled eyes. "Don't let what he did to you destroy you, Gemma." His fingers brushed a thick lock of hair behind her ear. "The world needs your radiant light, - your glorious gift."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I will get past this," she said and failed at an attempt to smile. "I won't let that S.O.B. ruin me."

"Good. Now close your eyes."

Her blue orbs opened as wide as saucers. "What?"

"Trust me," he said sincerely in that sexy voice of his that made her insides flutter.

Her eyes drooped closed and then Rick did something that she completely didn't expect… His left arm cradled her back while his right arm snuck beneath her legs… He swooped her up in his arms and then raised to his full height.

"Rick, no," she protested but her arms instinctively clung to his neck.

"Shhh, keep your eyes closed."

She was actually lighter than he expected, but the unnatural tug on his stitches made him worry that it might have been a mistake to pick her up.

He carefully walked her into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. The sound startled her and she stiffened in his arms. Her hands clenched tighter around his neck and her head delved further into the crook of his neck. He felt her hot breath skim over his carotid, tickling his senses.

As he placed her down on the bed he said, "Try to relax."

He lifted the sheet up over her waist and as he moved away from her she whispered, "Please don't leave me alone in here."

"I won't, I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

He left the door slightly ajar so she could see light stream beneath the door but he had the uncanny feeling that she wouldn't open her eyes anyway.

It didn't surprise him when he noticed blood in his urine. Tyson obviously wasn't a surgeon and he could've nicked any of his vital organs… It confirmed what he already felt, - that if he didn't get to the hospital soon, he most likely had only 2 - 3 days left to survive. He wasn't going to mention it to Gemma though as she already had enough on her plate.

He turned off the restroom light as well as the lamp next to the bed and slid in next to her, lying flat on his back. "You are going to rise above this. He will not defeat your beautiful soul."

There was silence for a moment before her pure voice filled the air. "Katherine's a very lucky woman."

Rick easily chuckled and responded exactly like she expected him to, "Thank you. I'm truly flattered, but really, -** I'm** the lucky one."

"You both are."

Silence coated the room.

"Rick?" she asked shyly, leery about asking her question. "Is it okay if I curl up next to you?"

His response wasn't immediate so she quickly said, "I hate the smell in this room. - It reminds me too much of – _him_."

_Oh Gawd_, he could only guess what it was costing her to be back in this room.

"Sure, come over here." His arm snaked beneath her head and she scooted next to him, lying on her side. She tucked herself into his warmth; her left leg flopped over his knee while her left arm curled on top of his ribs. She gratefully breathed in his scent.

"Thank you."

She didn't say another word or move a single muscle. She didn't flinch, twitch, yawn or sniff, - just lay quietly next to him taking deep breaths as the darkness encompassed them both.

The last thing he noticed before falling sound asleep were drops of tears wetting his shirt.

**…..**

The jeep Jerry Tyson was driving was registered to an elderly, retired man with multiple cars who didn't even realize it'd been stolen. It gave them vital information though as it confirmed Kate's fears…Tyson somehow had access to the Police database… Since the car hadn't yet been reported as stolen, he continued to feel safe driving it. They were going to allow him to continue to feel safe.

Gates had NOT given her the option of staying in the Precinct another night.

"Go home, Detective. Get a good night's rest. I don't want to see your face until 8 am tomorrow morning." She also excused the boy's as well.

In the taxi on the way to her place, she called Martha and Alexis to relay their most recent update.

"Thank you for letting us know, Dear. We both know how this must be taking a toll on you." Martha sniffed, "Working on Richard's disappearance must be extremely difficult."

She told the driver to take a left on 23rd street.

"Alexis and I also know that you're doing everything in your power to save him, but I want you to know," her voice dropped almost to a whisper, "that we won't blame you if it doesn't work out in our favor."

_If it doesn't work out in our favor._ _God,_ she couldn't even think about her future if that were the case... _Castle is, and always will be my future._

"We both want to see you, Kate. Why don't you come back to the loft and stay with us tonight?"

"I just can't, Martha. Please understand." She hesitated, not quite comfortable with revealing her feelings to Rick's mother. "Being there would be **too **difficult for me right now. Everything would remind me of Rick, (seeing his shoes in the hallway, coming across his laptop in the living room, seeing his favorite photograph of us on the mantle) and I can't bear thinking about sleeping in our bed, - alone."

"Of course I understand," but beneath Martha's bravado she could hear a deep sadness.

"Please hug Alexis for me and tell her that I will never give up on her father."

"Certainly."

"I need you to promise me something, Martha… Neither you nor Alexis leave that loft without **both** bodyguards, do you hear me?"

Her tinkling laughter buoyed Kate's spirits. "We couldn't even if we tried. Those two men have their eyes on us practically 24/7. They've already become overly protective of Alexis. There's no way they're letting her out of their site."

"Good. I'll thank Gates then for her choice of Officers."

"Please do. They're obviously both professionals as well as courteous men."

"I've got to go, the taxi's pulling up outside my building."

"Ka - te," and from the tone of her voice she knew whatever Martha was going to say next came from the heart… "I want you to know how much I love you. You've made Richard happier than I've ever seen him in his life. I think of you as my daughter now as well."

She couldn't stop the tear from tumbling down her cheek.

"Thank you, Martha. You're so wonderful to me. I know that if my own," she cleared her throat, "Mom had survived that she would adore you."

"Such a sweet thing to say, Dear. Get a good night's rest."

"You too." She hung up the phone feeling a brightness of hope that she hadn't felt since realizing Rick was taken.

As she got out of the taxi, a muscular man with kind eyes and easy smile met her at the apartment's front door. "Gates asked my boss for a favor," Agent Andrews said with a touch of humor. "I get the honor of watching over you tonight, Beckett."

"Oh my God. There's really no need. I certainly know how to take care of myself."

"She said to tell you that if you put up a fuss, gave me any problems at all, that she'll be forced to remove you from the case."

_God dammit. _"Well then, welcome to my humble abode, Agent Andrews." As they rode up the elevator, Kate asked how in the world he got finagled into this.

He chuckled, "My boss actually trained with Gates back in the day and I happen to have experience in this area." Left unsaid was his obvious investment in the case. "You got the thumb drive?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome." He double checked his weapon while they approached her floor and then held his arm out, motioning for her to 'stay put' once the elevator doors opened.

"Let me check the hallway first." He listened carefully before stepping out of the box and then maneuvered cautiously around the corner, gun held in the typical isosceles fashion. "All clear."

She walked sure fast to her door and slipped the key into the lock.

"I'm going inside first as well."

Kate refrained from rolling her eyes and stood patiently in the doorway watching Andrews scope out her living area. He checked the windows to make sure they hadn't been tampered with and were securely locked. He also looked inside her bathroom behind the door and shower curtain. He quickly inspected her bedroom and closet as well.

"You're good to go, Beckett. I really hope the bastard is arrested soon."

"Me too."

"Don't worry. I've got your back. I'm a night owl so it's easy for me to stay awake. I'll be outside your door all night."

"No worries and thank you." She truly believed that this man in front of her, with the endearing chocolate eyes, was a good, honest man. "I'll be up by 7 am."

He walked to her door. "Lock this behind me."

She nodded her head and when he closed the door she immediately bolt-locked it and put the chain in place.

She headed directly to her room, stripping along the way. She pulled out of her dresser one of Rick's college Tshirts and held the fabric up to her nose, reveling in his scent of antique leather books.

Gawd, she was tired; more so than she felt she should be under these strenuous circumstances. She crawled into bed and before her thoughts could swirl around Rick, her eyes closed and she fell sound asleep.

It was a beautiful fall day. Kate found herself jogging in Central Park admiring the bright red and orange leaves swaying in the wind. The grass was still a thick, luscious green and she longed to kick off her athletic shoes and just run her toes through the plushness. She noticed a young family over by the pond throwing bread pieces to the ducks. The squawking of the birds was a rare but delightful thing to hear amidst the hustle and bustle of the city. The smell of the pines lingered on her senses and reminded her once more why fall was her favorite time of year.

She heard a child scream in joy and her heart tugged in recognition. She looked towards the jovial child catching sight of red, loose curls and a flash of Batman's cape as the little boy ran in the opposite direction. She felt a magnetic pull towards him that she couldn't explain, - as strong as the earth's gravitational pull on the moon. She lost sight of him as he ran around a merry-go-round that was surrounded by nannies gossiping together.

She heard him cry, "Jemy!" and when she next caught sight of him he was launching himself into Gemma Goodwin's arms. Her smile was as glorious as the sun as she wrapped her arms around his small body.

Gemma looked older, healthier, prettier than she'd seen her. - Gone was the unnatural blond hair and long locks. Her dark auburn hair was cut into a fashionable bob that swayed at her shoulders. Gone was the model-thin frame, replaced by a more curvaceous figure where she'd gained weight in all the right places. She guessed her weight gain must be due to pregnancy / delivery. She also guessed her to be about 4 years older, the same age as the little boy.

_She must be his mother,_ she thought enviously and a shard of jealousy struck her unexpectedly.

The boy's sweet laughter filled the air just before he turned her direction.

_Oh My God, He's – he's Castle's son._

He was the spitting image of Rick with his square chin, hawk-like nose, full lips and hair the color of his sister's, - the only thing that was different were his eyes.

Her throat tightened in grief. _Gemma had Castle's son?_

She watched in amazement as the four year old ran around pretending to be Batman but with Spiderman's super powers. He kept holding up his palm and making 'swooshing' sounds as if he was shooting webs out of his wrist.

Gemma chased him with exuberance and obvious love for the boy.

_Castle's son,_ - _but that meant_… Her heart clenched in agony.

Gemma caught sight of her out of her peripheal vision and stopped chasing the little superhero.

"Hi, Katherine!" She waved 'hello' and at the sound of Katherine's name, the adorable boy stopped, turned around and stared directly at her.

His neutral face suddenly turned into a ray-of-light, - the ecstatic glee at seeing her clearly evident on his cherubic face. He bolted at her as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Ma–ma, Ma-ma," flew from his lips and the next instant he truly looked like he was flying as the cape billowed out behind him and he soared in the air towards her.

Kate braced herself for impact but nothing could prepare her for the overwhelming, powerful force of love that filled her when he was in her arms. She held onto him for dear life, soaking in his sweetness, his smell, the way he fit perfectly in her arms. She held onto him tightly, afraid that if she let him go he would suddenly disappear and she'd lose him forever.

When he pulled back to look into her face she saw Johanna's eyes looking back at her… Her eyes.

_He's mine, he's mine._ She drank in his delicate ears, his naturally curly hair as well as the freckles that adorned his nose, just like she'd had as a child.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at this beautiful boy of theirs that had been conceived in love.

"What'z wrang, Mama?" and his little fingers patted her cheek.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just so happy I found you."

He giggled and it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard in her life. "I wazn't lost. I waz with Jemy."

"Katherine," Gemma approached her as a long-lost friend. "I can't believe how much he's grown since the last time I saw him. He's so precious, - absolutely perfect. You and Rick must be so proud."

"Yes," she said from the bottom of her heart. "We are." She nuzzled her nose into his soft hair and breathed in his baby-powder scent.

Gemma gazed at her with wide, inquisitive eyes. As she took in Kate's wonder at her son, a light bulb dawned in her mind and she spoke quickly.

"We're being held on the outskirts of the city in the basement of an old, derelict building. The only way to access the building is through a dirt road… It's possibly a medical facility or warehouse that has been abandoned for decades. Out front, there's a decaying statue of a famous inventor. Something tragic, - absolutely horrible," she openly shivered, "Happened there. Search the history records and **find** **us**."

Her son's plump lips landed on hers and he gave her a sticky smooch. "Can I see Dad-ee'z piksure again?" He asked, excitement flowing from his hazel eyes. "I want to look at Dad-ee."

Kate's eyes glued onto Gemma's and her look of sheer confusion confirmed that she was unsure of Rick's whereabouts. Kate watched in horror as her vivid-blue, confused eyes filled with underlying fear; fear that she couldn't verify Rick's survival.

Gemma's eyes dropped to the red head cradled in her arms. "Rick's willing to die for you Kate, but - " she placed her hand flat against her abdomen, "he'll fight to live for Becker Rick Castle."

Kate woke with a start, sheets bunched between her legs, with her own hand lying on her abdomen. Her fingers stroked the area below her belly button and lingered along the soft swell of skin.

_Holy Moly._

Her eyes glanced over at the small calendar sitting on top of the desk and a radiant smile blossomed across her face. She was late, - 6 days late to be exact and she didn't need a test to tell her what she already knew in her heart. She was pregnant, - with Castle's son.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gemma gazed at her with wide, soft, inquisitive eyes. As she took in Kate's wonder at her son, a light bulb dawned in her mind and she spoke quickly.**

"**We're being held on the outskirts of the city in the basement of an old, derelict building. The only way to access the building is through a dirt road… It's possibly a medical facility or warehouse that has been abandoned for decades. Out front, there's a decaying statue of a famous inventor. Something tragic, - absolutely horrible," she openly shivered, "Happened there. Search the history records and find us."**

**Becker's plump lips landed on hers and he gave her a sticky smooch. "Can I see Dad-ee'z piksure again?" He asked, excitement flowing from his hazel eyes. "I want to look at Dad-ee."**

**Kate's eyes glued onto Gemma's and her look of sheer confusion confirmed that she was unsure of Rick's whereabouts. Kate watched in horror as her vivid-blue, confused eyes filled with underlying fear; fear that she couldn't verify Rick's survival.**

**Gemma's eyes dropped to the red head cradled in her arms. "Rick's willing to die for you Katherine, but -" she placed her hand flat against her taut abdomen, "he'll fight to live for Becker Rick Castle."**

**Kate woke with a start, sheets bunched between her legs, with her own hand lying on her abdomen. Her fingers stroked the area below her belly button and lingered along the soft swell of skin.**

_**Holy Moly.**_

**Her eyes glanced over at the small calendar sitting on top of the desk and a radiant smile blossomed across her face. She was late, - 6 days late to be exact and she didn't need a test to tell her what she already knew in her heart. She was pregnant, - with Castle's son.**

…**.**

**Day 3:**

Gemma jerked awake and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim room. She was still snuggled against Rick's long frame and her left arm had draped itself across his chest. She shoved the thought aside about how wonderful it was waking up next to him and concentrated instead on assessing her dream.

It wasn't unusual for her to dream about people's futures but it most likely happened after an emotional, soul-searching reading. After her reading with Rick, she began dreaming of Tyson and his calculated plans for kidnapping him, but this vision felt incredibly different. She'd never read for Katherine and didn't actually know her personally.

Of course, she'd noticed her incredible beauty at the Celebrity Poker Tournament where she'd posed as a hostess, but more importantly, she'd noticed her doe eyes that held such sorrow. She knew immediately that she had a difficult time opening up to others, that she was a person who guarded her heart. She'd felt prompted that night to tell her not to be afraid of love but to be open to the possibility as she saw in her future a love as everlasting as her parents…

But beyond that, Gemma had only spent 15 minutes with her at the precinct and it certainly wasn't enough time to get to know her or form some sort of bond. She'd also felt deceived by Katherine when she'd learned about the undercover operation and it had certainly clouded her initial thoughts about her.

She was ashamed to say that she'd done something she rarely does… She'd judged a person before truly getting to know them.

Kate's choice of careers obviously told a story about her in and of itself, - how she strives to make the world a better place, strives for equality among men, seeks justice for the victims in this world.

Through Rick's love for her and undying devotion, she'd gathered that Katherine's pretty extraordinary, but something inside Kate held her back from opening up her heart entirely. Gemma felt guilty to admit it, but she'd secretly hoped that that insecurity within her made her less worthy of Rick's love.

God, she was ashamed of herself… Through the vision they'd just shared she'd gathered that they were friends. She now knew what type of woman Kate is, - loyal, sacrificing, willing to do anything for her loved ones. Gone was the cold, reserved Detective that she'd been privy to in the recent past… Becker's pure joy and elation upon seeing his mother was testament to that fact.

_Becker… S_he smiled in remembrance of his Daddy's features. _There's absolutely no denying it, he's_ _Rick's son_… Gemma determined right there and then that Tyson would NOT learn about Katherine's pregnancy. She'd die first rather than give him that knowledge.

As she contemplated the dream, she guessed it to be about 4 and a half years in the future which meant she undoubtedly survived this hellish ordeal but, (she looked over at Rick's sleeping form) she was not positive about Rick's survival... As she mulled over her options she determined that it didn't matter what horrific thing Tyson did to her body because she would rise from this. Somehow, someway, - she had to ensure Rick would rise as well.

She carefully got up from the bed. He stirred slightly but stayed flat on his back.

A dark, oval stain on the bandage drew her eyes to his abdomen. She needed to get him to a hospital, but Katherine also needed time… It would take several hours to research the information she'd given her.

She nibbled on her thumb nail contemplating her options. She'd give Kate today to find them and after that? She'd seriously have to consider going into Tyson's room alone and getting the padlock key from him somehow.

_But how do I do that without Rick entering the equation_? _He'll never agree to letting me face him alone._

As she came out of the bathroom, she heard an unusual sound that froze her to the spot. She stopped mid-step, listening intently, while the blood pounded furiously through her veins.

_Shit! _She heard movement out in the hallway and an icy chill ran down her spine when she heard _**his **_voice.

"I'm coming for you."

She hurried to Rick's side and vigorously shook his body. "Rick, wake up. Tyson's just outside the –"

The door swung open and J.T. stood there barely recognizable, - looking like a truly demented psychopath… His hair was in utter disarray and his eyes were black as night as he glared at her with repressed fury. His face was misshapen, swollen, bruised from the impact of the iron. She could feel the immense anger rolling off him in waves.

She immediately backed away from him but stumbled in her haste to put some distance between them.

"What the hell did you do to me, Gemma?"

From somewhere deep down she found an inner strength to say disdainfully, "Well, - you're still able to walk, so obviously **not** enough."

"Ah, it looks like spitfire Gem is back." He approached her with a menacing gait. "I don't much like the sarcasm but I do prefer you like this instead of melodramatic and weepy."

"I'll be whomever you want to see," she said, giving him her full, undivided attention.

Rick had been in a deep slumber when Gemma shook him and it took a moment to process what was happening. His sleepy orbs connected with Tyson and what he saw in their depths jolted him wide awake, like ice water being thrown on his body. He sat up quickly, - too quickly, - and a ferocious stab of pain assaulted him.

His groan of anguish settled around the room and Tyson's smirk turned into a full Cheshire grin of happiness.

"It's nice to hear that you're in as much pain as I am, Castle… You move from that bed and I happily kill her." He twirled the scalpel at the top of his fingers and the shiny metal glinted off the first rays of sunrise streaming through the window.

He advanced on Gemma until her back hit the far wall. Her eyes were enormous, looking anxiously at Tyson and then at the blade in his hand, trying to calculate his next move.

"I'm surprised you underestimated me," he clicked his tongue. "Surprised that you didn't forsee that I'd have a back-up plan for this type of scenario."

Her eyes flitted from Tyson to Castle, fear emanating from their depths.

His left hand delved beneath the strap of the white sundress and lowered it over her shoulder. His eyes absorbed her milky skin before his fingers caressed over the bare flesh. "Maybe you're not as talented a psychic as I originally thought."

Her body shuddered with repulsion at his touch. "It's not an exact science."

"Mmm," his face lowered and his lips kissed her collar bone. "I expected more from you."

"I didn't let him kill you, J.T."

"And we both know the only reason for that was to save **_his _**sorry ass."

She watched, as in slow motion, as his fingers left her shoulder and settled around her throat.

"I have a message for you to give Detective Beckett." His fingers slightly teased her by running up the column of her neck.

"You know I can't control my visions," she eeked out breathily.

"You **will **tell her that because Castle ruined our special evening, she now only has 24 hours to save him."

"But -" her breathing quickened as he brought the blade up to her other shoulder strap and sliced the fabric.

"24 hours before her beloved partner's body is thrown in the Hudson." He evilly smirked at Rick. "Ironic isn't it? That Beckett will find your body near where I washed ashore months ago."

Gemma did something then that neither Rick nor Tyson expected… She laughed, - a cynical, jaded laugh that didn't sound anything like her and the next words out of her mouth shocked Rick to his core.

"You've forgotten something," she said boldly. "For the time being, I made sure that you can't use that **puny **cock of yours, so **no**, I will not be contacting Detective Beckett."

Rick didn't think it was possible to anger Tyson further, but her words instilled an unimaginable fury within him.

"Puny?" he grated dangerously. "That's a laughable term… You have firsthand experience that the opposite is true, but I'm happy to refresh your memory." His tongue snaked out and ran a path along her collar bone where his lips had just resided. "For you Gemma, I'll somehow find a way."

"Tyson, let her go," Rick commanded and he gingerly sat up straighter, placing his feet flat on the floor, preparing to jump at him if necessary.

"Don't move or she dies." He brought the blade up to her neck and pressed it on her carotid as he glowered at Rick. "You know that I prefer strangling women but I've always wondered what it might feel like to slit a beautiful woman's throat."

"Please don't, J.T," and a single drop of blood cascaded down her long neck. "I'll try to contact Detective Beckett."

"Maybe," he blew hot air into her parted lips. "Maybe, I'll just have Castle fuck you instead since you don't seem to think I can get it up."

She smiled condescendingly, "I know you won't be able to."

"**Don't** test me." He removed the blade from her neck and his fingers stroked over the puncture mark. "As we both know you won't like the consequences."

He turned to Rick with a suave smile… "What do you think Castle? … Think you could fuck this beauty to send a message to your precious Detective?"

Rick's eyes landed on Gemma taking in her golden hair, thick black eyelashes, model cheeks and kissable lips… His eyes filled with sorrow, and he silently plead for forgiveness for what he was about to say… "No. I'd never be able to touch **your **used goods."

Her eyes dashed away from his baby blues as _God_, _it stung, _(she refused to admit to herself just how much) but she knew exactly what he was trying to do… Get under J.T.s skin so he'd move away from her and concentrate on him instead.

"Well," J.T. guffawed, "You don't know what you're missing." His hand lifted up the sundress and Rick caught a brief glimpse of lavender lace panties before J.T. shoved his fingers between her legs, fondling the feminine lingerie.

Her back stiffened like a two by four while Tyson groped her, and her face reflected back at Rick, 'Please don't do anything brash.'

Tyson continued sickly, "She's tempting. Teachable. Tight."

She grimaced as his thumb moved beneath the fabric and swiped greedily over her core.

"Get – away - from - her," Rick growled. His hands clenched and unclenched on his thighs as he watched Tyson grind into her.

Gemma did something then that threw Tyson off his game. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into him suggestively. She whispered huskily into his ear, "Quit trying to convince Rick to fuck me as we both know it wouldn't work. I'd never consider it rape… I'd rather have him inside me than your **disgusting** dick any day."

Castle couldn't hear what she said but he gathered it must have been a salacious slam as J.T.s face screwed up in betrayal. He slammed the scalpel into the sheetrock right next to her ear and both hands immediately curled around her neck. The next instant, a gurgling sound came from her lips as he lifted her off the floor.

Gemma's feet dangled helplessly. As her airway constricted, she ineffectively kicked at J.T.s shins and her hands clutched at his wrists, trying to loosen his grip.

"You haven't seen '**disgusting**' yet from me."

Her chortled gasps for breath launched Rick into action. He vaulted at Tyson, tackling him in the side. His momentum caused them both to crash into the bathroom door.

Gemma slid down the wall in a heap of limbs. Her left hand flew to her throat as she struggled for breath.

Rick's malice intensified when he noticed her blood-shot eyes, revealing just how close she'd come to death's door. He strategically punched Tyson on his collarbone and a sickening, cracking sound reached his ears.

Tyson immediately retaliated by grabbing both of Rick's shoulders and swiftly raising his knee into his groin… As Rick hunched over from the blow, J.T. was able to land a solid kidney punch to his lower-left back… The contact made Castle stumble sideways but he was able to recover and quickly threw an uppercut into Tyson's bruised jaw. The punch threw his head back, but didn't deter him in any way… It only fueled his anger.

As they grappled with one another to get the upper hand, Gemma's fear grew for Rick's safety at the murderous glint in Tyson's eyes… She stood up on wobbly legs and a strangled, "No! Stop!" left her lips.

Her cry was all the distraction Tyson needed. Rick glanced towards her and it gave J.T. the perfect opening… A ferocious growl bubbled from deep within his chest and he ducked his head down and barreled it right into Rick's wound, shoving with all his strength.

Castle fell backwards in horrendous agony right on his ass, grasping his battered side.

Gemma stared transfixed, unable to move, as Tyson pulled out a tranquilizer dart from his back pocket and slammed it into his bicep.

Before Rick succumbed to unconsciousness, J.T. said viciously, "It's time to send Detective Beckett another pint of your blood."


	21. Chapter 21

**As they grappled with one another to get the upper hand, Gemma's fear grew for Rick's safety at the murderous glint in Tyson's eyes… She stood up on wobbly legs and a strangled, "No! Stop!" left her lips.**

**Her cry was all the distraction Tyson needed. Rick glanced towards her and it gave J.T. the perfect opening… A ferocious growl bubbled from deep within his chest and he ducked his head down and barreled it right into Rick's wound, shoving with all his strength.**

**Castle fell backwards in horrendous agony right on his ass, grasping his battered side.**

**Gemma stared transfixed, unable to move, as Tyson pulled out a tranquilizer dart from his back pocket and slammed it into his bicep.**

**Before Rick succumbed to unconsciousness, J.T. said viciously, "It's time to send Detective Beckett another pint of your blood."**

**...**

_Why is it so difficult to open my eyes?_

'Beep Beep. – Beep Beep.'

A soft beeping rang from a monitor close by.

He felt Gemma's breath on his ear and then her light voice caressed him.

"You MUST survive for Becker."

_Becker? I must have misheard her. She must have meant Beckett._

Rick tried to move his arms but only his fingers twitched. His back hurt from lying flat on the metal table for hours on end… Or was it his side that hurt like hell? It was difficult to tell as the pain had spread from one local area to his entire body.

Her voice wound its way through his ear and soothed his senses.

"I've seen him, Rick. He's the spitting image of you with your forehead, your nose, that dimpled chin, those full lips."

His eye lashes fluttered but still stayed closed as her hand smoothed over his eyebrow and down the side of his face.

"He has Alexis's hair color and Katherine's eyes… Her eyes."

'Beep Beep. – Beep Beep.'

He drifted back asleep as she whispered humorously in his ear, "Kate gripes that it's so unfair that she had to carry him for 9 months, getting as big as a house, and he looks exactly like a Rogers with only 1 distinguishing Beckett trait… She whines that if you put her in a line-up with other Mother's that no one would accuse her of being Becker's Mom… But deep down, she's secretly thrilled that he's a mini-you. She loves that no one could ever say he doesn't belong to you. She loves that everyone can see **they both** belong to you… He binds you two forever."

Her hand roved over the stubble on his jaw line.

"He's precocious, inquisitive, and loves comic books as much as you do." She laughed then, - light and airy. "Katherine can't get him to wear normal clothes because he has 6 different super hero costumes to choose from. His favorite is Batman and she has to hide it occasionally just to get him to change into something else."

"He dotes on his sister, relishes the time he spends with her. Alexis loves to take him outdoors where he can run around pretending to catch bad guys."

Gemma's face scrunched up in worry. "Are you hearing me, Rick? - He has your face and Kate's heart, and he's going to make you happier than you've ever been in your life… Come back. Open your eyes. Open them up for your son."

**…_._**

His eyes shot open and then squinted at the bright, overhead light. His chest and legs were restrained by a large strap that held him securely to the table. He felt a familiar squeeze around his left bicep that was a bit uncomfortable but not painful. Two circular pads were also pressed onto his chest with a thin wire coming from each of them.

'Beep Beep. – Beep Beep.'

The annoying beeping finally registered to Rick as a heart monitor. The blood pressure cuff deflated and shrunk back on his arm.

_Oh thank God, I'm in the hospital. Kate must have found us._

A female figure in white circled the room and he naturally assumed it was a nurse. "I need to speak with Detective Beckett," he rasped, his throat extremely dry. "I would have been brought in with a woman, Gemma Goodwin. Is she alright?"

His left hand was suddenly engulfed by hers and she stroked the fingers lovingly. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm right here… I'm grateful you're awake, Rick… Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"Gemma?"

"Yes."

"I'm having problems, - " his eyes turned her direction, "Focusing."

She didn't say anything for a moment and then cautiously replied, "I think it's a side effect of the anesthesia Tyson's given you. It should wear off, - given time." But the uncertainty in her voice betrayed that she wasn't positive about it.

"What did the Doctor say?" His lips quirked sheepishly. "Did Tyson do irreparable damage, or is this handsome mug going to be around to annoy you for another day?"

"You'd better be around to annoy me for** several** more days, Mr. Castle," she teased.

She squeezed his hand, hating with every fiber of her being that she was going to be the one to dash his hopes. "We haven't been saved, Rick… We're still trapped in this awful place, - with _him_."

His heart literally sank at the knowledge and a defeated, "Oh," passed through his lips.

The anesthesia was certainly doing a number on him as he felt almost displaced, unable to catch his bearings.

"How long have I been out?"

Gemma answered meekly, "For several hours. I'm guessing it's late afternoon… I expected Katherine to show up by now." Her fingers moved from his hand and rubbed along his forearm nervously. "I'm worried that it's taking her so long."

He could imagine the pretty-little-worried-pout that undoubtedly lined her face right now.

He smiled encouragingly through the pain. "Try not to worry. I have faith in my brilliant Detective."

"I know you do," and if he could've seen her face right then, he would've realized just how utterly broken she felt at that moment.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, not wanting to focus on her own despair.

"Like I just got run over by a speeding bus."

At her harsh intake of breath, he quickly continued, "But hey, it could be worse… Tyson could've cut off a body part." He chuckled, "And **one** that I'd certainly like to keep."

Her lips lifted as she silently wondered how he could still find humor in such a grim situation. "That's one of the reasons I L – like you so much... Because you always look on the bright side of things."

Thank God he didn't comment on her slip as she couldn't handle hearing any declarations from him, - guilt ridden or otherwise.

His voice deepened, filled with anxiety… "What did Tyson do to you while I was out?"

"Hmm," she hesitated, not comfortable giving him any details. "I must be getting used to him, - umm, - molesting me because it didn't work." Her fingers stopped trailing along his arm. "I didn't slip into unconsciousness."

The air was thick with tension with what was left unsaid, - the brutal torment she experienced with Tyson's elaborate, kinky methods… Where she'd actually prayed for oblivion, but it never came.

"God Gemma," and his voice filled with hatred towards their captor. "You should've let me kill him when I had the chance."

"Believe me," she said, completely devoid of all emotion, trying to hide from him the state she was currently in. "No one's second-guessing that decision more than I."

She backed away from him, chewing the inside of her cheek to shreds as she glanced out the dirty window.

"Promise me something," and the fear in her voice made his heart palpitate. "Promise me that you'll hang on until Katherine gets here."

"Hey, you don't need to be concerned about me, remember? I'm as tough as they come. I'm not going to let that deviant bastard kill me. I have too much to live for."

"You do, Rick. You have so much to live for."

She wondered if it really was her place to tell him of Katherine's pregnancy, but she ultimately decided that he needed to know about Becker as he could be the catalyst in keeping his father alive.

"Do you remember anything I said to you while you were unconscious?"

"A little… Something about living for someone."

"Yes, I have amazingly wonderful news, … Katherine's – "

The door swung open and by the thick heavy tread of his footsteps, Rick knew it was Tyson.

She somehow found the nerve to stand still and not shrink from him. She looked directly into his cold eyes while every fiber of her being screamed at her to put some distance between them, - get away from his wretched hands.

Her voice, filled with emotion, floated over Rick. "He's lost enough blood, J.T. You need to allow me to sew him back up."

"How touching," he droned. "Always so concerned for him… I'll never understand what you see in him… Castle's an arrogant, egotistical man who happened to get very **lucky** when Black Pawn published his first book." His eyes surprisingly softened as he noticed her frightened demeanor. "Do you know the type of man he was before he met Detective Beckett?"

"I've heard the rumors," she said meekly, wondering where J.T. was going with this line of questioning.

"He was a raunchy playboy, - a wealthy womanizer who was always on the lookout for the next party to attend." He walked behind her and placed his hands on her head, forcing her eyes to look at Castle. "Just look at him, Gemma. He slept with hundreds of slutty women. He chose the most curvaceous, willing bimbos he could find. He was someone," his voice dropped, "You would've stayed away from at all costs."

"He's right." Rick surprised them both by speaking up. "You wouldn't have liked the person I was before I met Kate… She changed me, - made me infinitely better."

"She wouldn't have been able to influence you if you weren't already inherently good… The difference between him and you, J.T. is that he's always had a **good** heart. Deep down, Rick is truly a decent, unselfish man who's willing to sacrifice anything for his loved ones whereas you - … " She locked onto his emotionless eyes and stopped speaking as she just couldn't bear the brunt of his wrath one more time.

"Whereas I?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "It doesn't matter."

"Finish it," he commanded. "Or I leave him bleeding out on the table."

"Whereas your heart," Gemma continued softly, "Shriveled up and died the moment your mother committed suicide and left you alone as a small child."

"So intuitive," and his hand caressed down the side of her cheek. Gemma's legs trembled as he drew away from her.

The fog over Rick's eyes finally started to clear. He noticed that the metal bed he was strapped to was actually tilting downwards a bit. He couldn't move his right arm at all and come to think of it, his fingers felt numb. His pupils dilated when he noticed the blood streaming down his wrist, onto his palm, past his fingers and into a plastic, sterile donation bag.

_Oh hell, Tyson sliced my wrist. _

"You've already sent a pint of his blood to Detective Beckett," Gemma continued. "You don't need more. Ple – ase."

She was grateful that Rick couldn't see what it was costing her to beg as she literally had to swallow down bile and force a gracious smile to her lips when her only desire was to spit disdainfully in J.T.s face.

"Please let me stitch his wrist back up."

"I'll let you on one condition," and surprisingly there was no malice in his tone. "I want you to read him again."

"But I read him at the Luminescence Lounge less than a month ago and you listened to that reading. It would be extremely similar to then."

His eyebrow quirked in disbelief. "His future's changed. Both you and I know it will be different now. "

She knew in her heart that Tyson was hoping she'd pull the 'death card,' and if she were completely honest with herself, she was frightfully scared that she might too.

"Do it, Gemma," Rick's voice called to her and she turned to him with anxiousness radiating from her beautiful features.

She shook her head slightly side to side, but Rick's ocean blue gaze pleaded with her to agree.

"I'll turn over 3 cards, no more J.T.," she said with utter clarity.** "**And that's only** if **you also let me read for you too."

"No. That's not the deal."

Rick chuckled darkly then, - deep and low. "Afraid what she might see, Tyson? - I never pegged you as 'Chicken shit' but if the shoe fits…"

Rick's dig had the exact effect he was looking for… Tyson's face turned a light shade of pink and he agreed brashly in the heat of the moment. "Fine. You can read us both."

Tyson grabbed a rolling tray and moved it to the side of Rick's bed. He then pulled away from the wall a plastic folding chair and opened it up, placing it in front of the tray.

"Sit."

Rick noticed that when he touched her shoulders to place her in the chair, her eyes darkened in disgust.

"Do you have my cards?"

"Yes, they're right here." He pulled them out of his back pocket and tossed them onto the tray.

She gathered them up quickly and with deft fingers began shuffling them. "It won't work properly unless Rick cuts the deck. I need to remove the strap from his chest."

"No. Let him use his left hand."

"It has to be the dominate hand for the most accurate reading."

He gazed into her eyes trying to assess if she was telling the truth and gratefully, he didn't see any deception in their deep blue depths.

"Fine, but just hold the deck up to his hand and let his fingers cut it."

"He'll get blood all over the cards."

"Gem! Just do it."

Her eyes flitted down at the deck as she shuffled. Gawd,_ I don't know how many times I should shuffle._

"Quit stalling."

She shuffled twice more and then leaned towards Rick. She held the deck in the palm of her left hand and with her right hand placed his bloody fingers on top of the deck. "Feel the deck, Rick."

"Yes."

"Cut them please."

'_Cut them shallow,' _she repeated over and over again in her mind.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he took only about 10 cards off the deck. Gemma's eyes connected with his and his pinky finger glided along her hand before she placed the 10 cards on the bottom of the pile.

She sat with a straight back in the folding chair and placed the cards on the tray. She reluctantly turned over the first one. An older gentleman stood in a gray cloak huddling from the surrounding storm.

Her eyes lit up before she said, "Your father, Rick, has been keeping tabs on you all these years. His job is extremely dangerous so he's chosen to stay away from your family to keep you safe. He's recently heard of your kidnapping and is searching for you."

"My Dad?" he asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No," and her dazzling smile confirmed she was telling the truth. "I'm not kidding." She picked the card up and looked intently at it before saying, "Currently, he's far away from the United States… I believe somewhere in Europe but he'll be here within a day to continue his hunt for you."

Tyson scoffed, "Too bad he won't make it in time. I think I would've enjoyed seeing the sappy father, son reunion."

Rick's face twitched in righteous anger. _Damn the man._

"Will I get to meet him?" he asked with more than a hint of curiousness.

"I'm sorry," and her eyes moistened. "I honestly don't know."

At Tyson's harrowing chuckle she turned to him with unbridled passion, "You'd better hope his father doesn't find you before Katherine does as **he** **will not** show you any mercy."

"Turn over another card."

_Don't turn over the Grim Reaper_, she silently prayed.

The next card reflected an elderly woman in a flowing gown with an older child standing in front of her.

"Your mother is holding Alexis close to her. She refuses to let her out of her sight. They're both comforting one another during this difficult time. They both," and her voice caught as tears filled the back of her throat, "refuse to give up on you and have full faith in Katherine that she will bring you back home to them."

"Oh, how touching," Tyson sneered. "How nice it must be to have a mother safe and sound at home praying for her dear son's return."

Before he could insult Rick further, Gemma said, "I'm only turning over 1 more card."

"You'll turn over more if I say so."

"That's not the agreement."

"I have the fuckin' right to change the deal… If you want the needle and thread to stitch him up, you'll do what I say."

"It's alright. Do what he asks," Rick said sincerely and as his eyes caught hers, he could see the fear in their depths that one of the following cards wouldn't bode well for him.

When she touched the next card a vision of Elektra filled her mind… She had striking eyes, long brown curls, wearing the typical red spandex costume, but instead of sais on her hip she held a red-headed baby boy with unusual green eyes that matched hers.

When she turned the card over, a beautiful young woman holding a newborn baby graced the cover. Her lips lifted in recognition of Kate having their son but she refused to give Tyson that priceless knowledge.

Instead, she chose to lie and with a delightful tone of voice said, "Much to your chagrin, Alexis will be a young mother. - You grumble to Kate that you're too blasted young to be a Grandpa and she teases you by saying you could easily win the 'hottest grandparent' award."

Even though it was a blatant lie, Gemma felt a spark of happiness that her words put such a cheeky grin on his face. She didn't think she'd seen him smile with such joy since the night she'd met him.

Her heart ached that she wouldn't be the one person to consistently put that smile on his face.

"Tell me the name of the boy who gets her knocked up so I can scare him senseless when I first meet him."

"Sorry," she said a touch bashfully, "Just like I couldn't tell you who Elektra is, I can't tell you who fathers your grandbaby."

"Uh-huh," and his grin got even wider, if that was at all possible. "And you call yourself a psychic."

And there he was again, - being all adorable and just plain desirable and -

She berated herself for having feelings for a taken man.

After Tyson watched their flirty repertoire, his hand slammed down on the tray, disturbing the cards. "Turn over another card. Right now."

She started upon hearing _his _distinct voice… How in the world had she forgotten that Tyson was in the room? She pushed back the thought that she'd gotten lost in Rick's lush baby blues and super sexy smile… She'd forgotten for a minute where she was because her mind needed the escape, needed to feel free for just a moment and that brief respite gave her a new-found courage that she thought J.T. had crushed.

_I will not let him break me. _"Hand me the needle and thread and I will."

Tyson's exasperation could be clearly felt but he still walked to the cupboard and pulled from it a stitching needle and thread.

"I'll turn over two more cards if you'll also allow me to give him pain medication."

"Stop testing me."

"You wouldn't keep me around if you didn't enjoy my smart mouth."

"You know **exactly** what I enjoy."

She tried not to let his words affect her but a hideous memory of what he did enjoy popped into her mind and left her feeling dirty, … disgusted, … defeated.

"Gemma," Rick's voice called to her. "Concentrate on me and not on him, okay?… Remember what I told you last night."

'_You are going to rise above this. He will not defeat your beautiful soul.'_

Her head bobbed up and down but it ripped his heart out seeing the sheen of tears in her eyes.

His brain ran a mile a minute as he looked at her crestfallen expression… _How does someone come back from this type of horrific abuse? _

And Rick hated his author's brain at that moment as it responded with,_ 'She won't. She'll be irreparably damaged. The only escape for her is death.'_

He looked at her sweet, compelling eyes that drew you to her like a honey bee to a blooming flower. They revealed at any given moment exactly what she was feeling… He smiled internally as she still radiated goodness, gentleness, and even innocence.

As she turned the 4th card over revealing a man at a desk, Rick vowed that while he was still alive, death was not an option for the alluring Heiress.

"Your career will continue to flourish throughout the rest of your life."

"And how much longer will that be?" Tyson asked chillingly.

"I have no idea."

She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying, _'Hopefully longer than you,' _as she knew it would only add fuel to the simmering fire.

She went to turn over the 5th and last card but an ominous feeling engulfed her. Her fingers shook as she reached for the card, so before picking it up, she placed her palm on top of it.

_Shit No! It's the death card. _

Her arm immediately swiped across the pile of cards, scattering them across the floor. "I'm done playing your games."

His smile was positively wicked. "You're done, are you?"

"Yes," she said with conviction, trying not to cower away from him.

"What was the next card?"

"I don't know. I didn't turn it over." She continued boldly, "I'm going to sew up his wrist now because you owe me."

"Remember who's in charge here."

"**Remember** who kept you alive, J.T."

Tyson's eyes were thoughtful as he looked at her creamy white skin and captivating eyes. "She can be very persuasive, Castle, can't she?" His hand swiped beneath her blond waves and rubbed her neck sensuously.

"Hurry up then as he's looking pretty peaked." He kissed the tip of her earlobe before whispering, "You know you can't save him, don't you? … But it's so fun to watch you try."

As she threaded the long, 2 inch stitching needle, Tyson simpered, "If you stay in my good graces, I may actually let you live longer than _him_."

She turned plangent eyes Rick's way, hating that she was going to inflict such pain on him. "Rick, I'm sorry, but this is going to be extremely painful."

"I know," and he flashed her a soft smile. "Go ahead."

He couldn't suppress a yelp of pain as the needle entered his tender flesh. He gritted his teeth together but his hand started shaking uncontrollably as she continued to sew the flesh together.

She stopped for a moment and smoothed her fingertips above the wound, trying to ease some of his pain, but Tyson's cold laughter flit down her neck and chilled her to the bone, stopping her ministrations.

As her eyes cascaded over Rick's, her own heart twisted in pain as she read the exact same troubled thought in his mind that was also on hers… _'Where are you, Kate?'_


	22. Chapter 22

**Morning of Day 3: Kate's Perspective**

**...**

At 6:30 am sharp, Kate swung open her front door to find herself looking at a wide awake Agent Andrews, standing with his feet 8 inches apart and his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Everything alright, Detective?"

"Yes, more than alright," she said with a soft smile, thinking of her dream with Gemma... The new clue she had to their whereabouts and the knowledge of her pregnancy, - which explained so much of her emotional state right now.

"Good. I'm supposed to escort you to the 12th and then catch a few hours of sleep. Gates' expects you to contact me if you're planning on leaving the Precinct at any time during the day."

Her colorful, moody eyes rolled at his declaration. "Think you can forego sleep for a time and actually help me research a new lead?"

His eyes flashed warmly and matched the warmth in his voice. "I can forego anything if it helps to find them both safe and sound."

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Agent Andrews?"

"No, - but I can't promise that I'll answer it."

"Mmm," she looked directly into eyes that were greener than her own and asked teasingly, "Do you happen to have a soft spot for New York's Psychic Heiress?"

His chuckle was low and pleasant to her ears. "Let's just say that I can't seem to get the woman out of my head."

"I know exactly what you mean," she replied with a blooming smile. "She has that affect on people."

"And more than she realizes."

Kate liked the casual but professional vibe that surrounded the FBI Agent. He was laid-back, easy to talk to, but she knew that in less than a second's notice he'd be on full alert, ready to strike if necessary.

"I can't function without my coffee in the morning. How does Starbucks sound?"

"You just read my mind. Lead the way," she said encouragingly... A soft smile adorned her face knowing that she'd have to order decaffeinated now.

Kate followed him down the deserted hallway and into the elevator. The silence between them on the ride down to the parking garage felt natural. She was grateful there was no awkwardness between them. He motioned to her to step away from the doors before they opened. He held his firearm down at his side while he trekked out into the parking lot, looking for suspicious items or anyone out of place. Kate pushed on the, 'Door Open,' button to hold it open while she watched him survey the area.

"All clear. I'm parked close by on the second row."

She followed him to his standard issue black, Cadillac Escalade and hopped into the passenger seat.

"You'd think by now the Government wouldn't have such overt vehicles. This SUV screams, Police-on-the-prowl."

His laughter was easy-going. "Yeah, but I thought you'd know by now that's not how the government rolls."

She couldn't help but notice how his 6 foot 4 inch muscular frame took up the entire driver's seat, and that she even looked small in comparison to him. Over the course of the drive to the Precinct she learned a little bit more about the 34-year-old Agent which confirmed her suspicions of, '_He's just a giant teddy bear.'_

By the time they rolled into the Precinct near 7 am, Kate's heart felt lighter than it had in days and 'optimistic hope' shone forth through her eyes. She refused to dwell on Gemma's insecurity about Rick's life and focus instead on the information she'd given her on their whereabouts.

"I have a good feeling about today, Agent Andrews. Today's the day we find them and bring my Partner back home."

"I sure hope you're right, Beckett… What's this new lead about?"

"I can't reveal my source," she said carefully, "But I received some intel that Tyson may have taken them to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. I need to do some research on closed medical facilities or city warehouses that would've been built around 100 years ago."

"Interesting. I'm happy to help."

As they were walking through the lobby of the 12th, Kate received a text from Captain Gates. She didn't open it up, planning on speaking with her once she arrived on the floor. As they stepped off the elevators, Gates was waiting for them.

"Thank God you're in early. We just got a hit on Tyson's car. It's parked in the Financial District at an abandoned apartment complex."

_Apartment complex_? Kate thought apprehensively. _That can't be right._

"Who called it in?"

"A foot patrol officer out of the 19th. It came in about 20 minutes ago."

"At this hour of the day, in rush-hour morning traffic, it's going to take at least an hour to get there," Agent Andrews piped up.

"Yes it will, which means we need to get on the road immediately."

"Captain, can Esposito and Ryan ride with us?" Beckett asked casually.

"Certainly. Just make sure that all your equipment gets transferred from your patrol car into his."

"Got it… Ryan, Esposito," Kate called out to them, "You two are with us."

"Nice to see you again, Agent Andrews," Ryan said and stuck out his hand to shake his enthusiastically.

"Likewise."

"This is my partner, Javier Esposito."

Espo didn't quite like the macho vibe that surrounded Andrews but at Beckett's, "I trust him," he let the negative feeling slide and clasped his hand firmly.

Beckett said humorously, "You two can have a pissing contest later… Right now, let's go save my arrogant partner's ass."

Espo's grin was contagious. "Agreed."

An hour later, as they neared the Financial District, an unsettling feeling trickled along her spine.

Sure, the apartment complex was on the outskirts of town and was rundown like Gemma described, but as they pulled up to the demolished building, she noticed a teetor-totter hanging off its hinges and a swing set that had a single chain attached to it, but there was no statue in sight.

"I don't think this is the place," she said softly and nibbled on her lower lip unconsciously.

"Beckett, there's his car." Espo pointed off in the distance and around a corner they could see the rear end of a navy blue jeep.

Kate opened up her door before Andrews had the Escalade completely parked.

"Beckett, wait for your vest," he said, but she jumped out and started jogging towards the jeep.

"Dammit!" Espo swore and commanded Andrews to pop the trunk.

He quickly grabbed both his and Beckett's bullet-proof vest and ran at top speed to catch her.

"Beckett," he called and the uneasiness in his tone stopped her in her tracks. He held out her jacket and said sincerely, "You've got to be more careful… You don't want Gates looking for a reason to kick you off the case."

"I know. I know." She hurriedly threw on her vest thanking God that Tyson didn't secretly have a sniper close by waiting for her.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was just so anxious to see what's in his car."

"Furthermore," and his know-it-all-grin surfaced. "Castle would never let me live if down if I didn't keep you safe."

She chuckled softly, "You're right about that."

"I've got your back."

"Thanks. I know you do."

They quickly headed over to Tyson's car where a couple of FBI agents were currently inspecting it.

They both acknowledged Agent Andrews. "We haven't found anything special yet, no messages, no weapons of any kind."

_That's because he prefers to kill with his hands_, Kate thought with disgust.

"We did find a receipt for a local drugstore that's about a mile away, as well as a smaller key."

"Can I look at the key?" she asked.

"Certainly." The agent handed her a blue evidence glove and she slipped it onto her right hand before taking the key from him. She inspected it closely.

"It's too large for a handcuff or safety deposit box and too small for a vehicle. Possibly, it's for a padlock of some kind."

"That's what we were thinking."

"Anyone been assigned yet to check out the drugstore?" Andrews asked.

"Yes, Stanton's on it."

Gates arrived then and parked a few stalls down from Tyson. As she hopped out of the vehicle she shouted, "Let's get inside, Detectives, and see what we find."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay if I join you?" Andrews asked out of courtesy.

"The more the merrier."

Kate took the safety off her glock and turned blazing eyes to Gates, saying with conviction, ""If he has Castle in there, I get first dibs at him."

They were all pleasantly surprised by the Captain's answer. "Agreed... Tyson's all yours."

Andrews handed an earpiece to each of them and said with a smile, "Here's a gift from the F.B.I."

"Thanks, man."

"Andrews, you're with me," Gates commanded. "You three stick together… Radio silence unless you come across anything."

"Got it."

"No problem."

They all five walked to the entrance of the Liberty Apartments. As they ushered through a door falling off its hinges, Gates motioned for the three of them to head up the stairs while she and Andrews covered the ground floor.

Esposito threw Beckett a look which clearly reflected, "I'm going first to protect your ass."

She nodded her head in agreement as she now had another life to think about.

Both men were surprised that she didn't throw a fit and demand to be the first one up the stairs. Ryan worried that the stress of the situation was taking a greater toll on her than she was willing to admit.

As they ascended the stairs, he noticed her hand drop involuntarily to her lower abdomen, but he didn't think twice about it as they continued stealthily on their way.

Esposito led them around the corner on the second floor. He maneuvered cautiously down the hallway and listened closely at every closed door.

Ryan accidentally stepped on some broken glass from a shattered light bulb and the resounding 'crunch' sounded similar to a rock being thrown into an empty dumpster.

Both Espo and Beckett turned simultaneously to him.

Ryan's expression betrayed remorse as he mouthed, "Sorry. It won't happen again."

At the end of the hallway, one apartment door stood wide open. Javier motioned to them both to 'stand still'. He approached the door cautiously and looked through the narrow opening between the door and frame, but couldn't see anything clearly. It was completely silent within the apartment.

Espo raised his gun to shoulder height and walked around the door and peered inside. He pulled out his mini Mag flashlight and shone it into the apartment.

"All clear," he whispered.

Just then, Gate's voice crackled over the earpiece. "Found something. First floor. North hallway. Manager's office."

"On our way, Captain." Ryan turned and jogged down the hallway, Beckett and Esposito close on his heels.

It was a straight shot to the Manager's office on the ground floor. Ryan turned left, heading north and the office door was clearly visible 20 feet away.

When he walked into the Office, he noticed both Gates and Andrews wearing latex gloves, hunched over something.

"Keep Beckett out for a moment," she demanded.

Ryan stood in the doorway and put up both his hands to halt Beckett. "Just a minute," and his sea-foam eyes pleaded with her for understanding… To please, 'be patient'.

"What is it, Captain?"

"It's another Red Cross cooler."

"Shit!" Javier exclaimed behind her.

Her eyes dropped from Ryan's and a spasm of panic attacked her. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees, - taking deep, long breaths.

As she watched Gates pry open the lid, she silently prayed,_ Please God, don't let it be a body part. No finger, ear or toe or - ..._

She fought the nausea trying to overwhelm her.

Gates looked past Ryan and into Beckett's frightened eyes. "It's another pint of blood. I'll have Dr. Parrish check the DNA but we can assume it's Castle's. There's a note for you, Beckett."

She pulled the evidence glove that she'd used earlier out of her pocket and put it on. She brushed past Ryan and reached for the note from Gates' hand.

She opened it up and read: 'Another pint Detective Beckett and he's almost done. You've got less than 24 hours before his body's found.'

Rage, like she'd never experienced before, bubbled up inside her like boiling water spewing from a burning cauldron.

"I'm going to kill him," she breathed and before she could move a muscle, Ryan was in her face with his serene eyes and calm manner, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Tyson's **not** going to win this, Beckett… You know what a fighter Castle is, - especially with all of us fighting for him."

"You got that right, bro."

Tears rushed to her eyes as she looked at the stoic determination on the boy's faces, - knowing just how much it would cost them as well if they lost Castle.

"Esposito, Ryan," Gates barked, "Sweep the other floors, top to bottom. I want every apartment door opened and every nook and cranny searched. No stone left unturned."

"Yes, Sir." The boys promptly left the room to follow the order.

She turned to Beckett, "Help us clear the area in here."

She nodded thankfully, grateful for something to do other than dwell on Castle's blood loss and Tyson's cryptic note.

It was 11 am by the time the CSU team had quarantined off the desolate building and swept the entire area for prints. No other incriminating evidence was found.

As Andrews got back into the driver's seat of the SUV, Kate opened up internet access on her I-phone. On the trip to Liberty Apartments, she'd done some research concerning abandoned buildings built in the early 1900s, but hadn't come across anything conclusive yet. She pulled back up the search engine and quickly scanned the information.

**No one** saw it coming…

Andrews was following Gate's Crown Vic going about 35 mph as they traveled along the one lane, beat-up road.

While Kate was busy reading about possible locations where Tyson might have taken Rick and Gemma, the boys were in the back seat arguing over who was the better baseball team: The Mets or the Yankees. They'd just roped Andrews into the conversation when he noticed Gate's car suddenly veering off to the right.

"It looks like your Captain's car has a flat tire."

Kate heard an odd 'ping' which startled her, followed by a loud 'swoosh,' and then the rattling of metal grinding on dirt and rocks as both tires on the passenger side were completely deflated.

"Fuck!" Andrews swore. "Someone put a spike strip in the road."

He slowed down and pulled off onto the shoulder, trying to control the vehicle.

Out of nowhere came a Ford, heavy duty truck barreling through the stop sign perpendicular to them, and just before the vehicle hit Ryan's rear door, - time seemed to stop and stand still as Kate looked into the dark, mad eyes of Jerry Tyson.

The SUV spun 360 degrees, swerving dangerously before careening off into a ditch. Kate's head smacked the side window violently and left a spidery web crack in the glass. She tried to focus as a stream of blood cascaded down her temple and over her right eye.

_Oh my God... Tyson._

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Jerry Tyson climbing out of the truck with a Smith and Wesson cradled in his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to the Guest who reviewed: **The wait is killing me... Whole story has been amazing! Can't wait for your ending! Keep writing... And soon ;-)

**…..**

**"It looks like your Captain's car has a flat tire."**

**Kate heard an odd 'ping' which startled her, followed by a loud 'swoosh,' and then the rattling of metal grinding on dirt and rocks as both tires on the passenger side were completely deflated.**

**"Fuck!" Andrews swore. "Someone put a spike strip in the road."**

**He slowed down and pulled off onto the shoulder, trying to control the vehicle.**

**Out of nowhere came a Ford, heavy duty truck barreling through the stop sign perpendicular to them, and just before the vehicle hit Ryan's rear door, - time seemed to stop and stand still as Kate looked into the dark, mad eyes of Jerry Tyson.**

**The SUV spun 360 degrees, swerving dangerously before careening off into a ditch. Kate's head smacked the side window violently and left a spidery web crack in the glass. She tried to focus as a stream of blood cascaded down her temple and over her right eye.**

_**Oh my God... Tyson.**_

**The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Jerry Tyson climbing out of the truck with a Smith and Wesson cradled in his hand.**

**….**

"What the hell just happened?"

A harrowing groan left Ryan's lips.

Javier noticed his shallow, painful breaths. "Shit, Ryan's not doing too good back here."

"Beckett?" Andrews shook her shoulder. The motion made her head spin and her stomach lurch.

"Are you okay?"

Kate's eyes opened, - large and glassy, unclear. She whispered, "It's him."

Just then, two bullets whizzed into the rear window of the SUV and bounced back.

_Thank God for bullet proof glass._

The sound had both Andrews and Esposito instantly drawing their firearms.

"He's approaching the vehicle," Andrews said clinically. "The guy has a set of stone balls."

"Protect her," Espo commanded. "She's a sitting duck in here… I'm going to take care of him once and for all."

The Escalade had fallen into a narrow ditch about 3 feet wide and 2 feet deep. It was tilted 45 degrees towards Beckett and Ryan's side.

Javier removed his seatbelt, unlocked the door and tried to get out of the vehicle but the door wouldn't budge.

"The door's jammed." He turned in the seat with his back to Ryan's side and kicked the door with both feet using all his strength.

Another bullet soared past and hit the underside of the carriage.

"I think the Son of a Bitch is trying to hit the gas tank," Andrew's said. "If you don't take him down, I will."

Just as the back door flew open from Javier's efforts, Gates authoritative voice rang through the air, "Tyson, put the gun down **now."**

Esposito had never been more thankful in his life for his Captain's presence.

He climbed through the door and dropped to the ground, using the open door as a barrier between him and Tyson.

Gates stood about 30 feet away from him with her feet firmly planted and her gun raised shoulder-height, aimed directly at the bastard's head. "Don't try anything or you're dead."

In a millisecond, Tyson fractionally turned and fired two shots off in her direction. Esposito watched in horror as Gates fell like a rag doll to the asphalt.

Espo's answering bullets were swift and sure and hit the mark. One hit J.T. in the ribs on his right side, causing him to stumble, and the second bullet careened past his neck, slicing his jugular.

Javier heard Andrews in the background on the radio. "Officer down. Officer down. Send an ambulance and paramedics immediately up Old Route 44."

J.T. turned Esposito's way in complete shock, holding onto his neck, trying to stifle the blood, trying to fathom what had just happened... The baseball cap fell off his head and that's when it registered to Javier:

_It isn't him. The man's a freakin doppelganger with his height and build, same wavy brown hair, manic eyes and 5-day stubble, but he's at least a decade older than Tyson. _

"Esposito!" Andrews called frantically. "I'm smelling gas. Help me get these two out of here."

"Make - sure – he's – dead - first," Kate spoke slowly, practically incoherent from the deep gash marring her temple.

Javier looked over at the bulky body lying prone in the road. "He's not going anywhere, Beckett." His eyes then landed on the undercarriage of the SUV and he swore in his native tongue when he noticed gasoline dripping onto the metal frame and then into the ditch.

His eyes connected with Andrew's relaying the dreaded news. "Let's get you guys somewhere safe."

"Beckett, I'm going to pull you up and out of the vehicle, alright?" Andrew's asked, worrying about her understanding him as it was obvious she was suffering from a concussion.

She nodded her head in acceptance but when he removed the seatbelt from off her, gravity caused her to slump into the window. A painful moan escaped her lips as her head connected once more with the glass.

"Don't touch me, Javi," Ryan breathed out. "My leg, - " he took in a harsh, raspy breath. "It's broken, and I think I also have a couple of broken ribs… It's difficult, - " a strangled exhale left his body, "to breathe."

"Sorry, man. I'm not leaving you in here with the chance the car will explode… Come on partner, we do this together."

Beckett's eyes filled with tears as she realized the kind of pain Ryan was in and mingled with the blood still trickling in her right eye, she could barely see anything in front of her. Her hands grasped Andrew's and he pulled her up the leather seat next to him.

"Hold onto the steering wheel," he commanded and placed her hands on the wheel to steady herself. He jumped down from the seat and reached for her. Her head felt ready to split open as she tumbled into his arms.

"Can you walk?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure."

"Hold onto me."

She slid her left arm over his shoulder, and he drug her into his side and half-walked, half-carried her to a cluster of trees about 20 yards away from the vehicle. He sat her down with her back against a wild magnolia tree.

"I've got to help Esposito get Ryan. I'll be right back."

She blinked her eyes wearily while the sweet smell of the blooming flowers encompassed her, making her sleepy. She fought off the tiredness and searched for the body of Tyson. He was sprawled on his stomach in the roadway in an awkward position, with one arm twisted behind him and blood pooling from his neck.

The vice which had been locked around her heart since the moment she learned Castle was kidnapped, unclamped itself and she felt a heavy weight lift from her body.

A smile ghosted her lips as she thought, H_e's finally dead. It's over. He can't torture us anymore…_ Her shoulders sagged against the scratchy bark…_ Stay alive Castle because I'm going to find you. Stay alive for us, - for your son._

Ryan's scream of agony was like a punch in the gut, sucking all the air out of her lungs. She watched as Esposito and Andrews pulled on him and then as carefully as they could, lowered his broken body to the ground.

_I can't just sit here, _her Cop instincts screamed at her._ I've got to help. I need to check on Gates. _She stood up on slightly wobbly legs and leaned heavily against the tree.

She sighed gratefully as she noticed movement from Gates. It looked like she was still wearing her vest which meant that she might be unscathed if Tyson had aimed for her chest.

Kate took three steps away from the tree and swayed as the blood rushed from her head. The next instant, her legs gave way beneath her and she collapsed to the ground.

**….**

**Gemma's arm immediately swiped across the pile of cards, scattering them across the floor. "I'm done playing your games."**

**J.T.s smile was positively wicked. "You're done, are you?"**

**"Yes," she said with conviction, trying not to cower away from him.**

**"What was the next card?"**

**"I don't know. I didn't turn it over." She continued boldly, "I'm going to sew up his wrist now because you owe me."**

**"Remember who's in charge here."**

**"**Remember **who kept you alive, J.T."**

**Tyson's eyes were thoughtful as he looked at her creamy white skin and captivating eyes. "She can be very persuasive, Castle, can't she?" His hand swiped beneath her blond waves and rubbed her neck sensuously.**

**"Hurry up then as he's looking pretty peak-ed." He kissed the tip of her earlobe before whispering, "You know you can't save him, don't you? … But it's so fun to watch you try."**

**As she threaded the long, 2 inch stitching needle, Tyson simpered, "If you stay in my good graces, I may actually let you live longer than**_**him**_**."**

**She turned plangent eyes Rick's way, hating that she was going to inflict such pain on him. "Rick, I'm sorry, but this is going to be extremely painful."**

**"I know," and he flashed her a soft smile. "Go ahead."**

**He couldn't suppress a yelp of pain as the needle entered his tender flesh. He gritted his teeth together but his hand started shaking uncontrollably as she continued to sew the flesh together.**

**She stopped for a moment and smoothed her fingertips above the wound, trying to ease some of his pain, but Tyson's cold laughter flit down her neck and chilled her to the bone, stopping her ministrations.**

**As her eyes cascaded over Rick's, her own heart twisted in pain as she read the exact same troubled thought in his mind that was also on hers…**_**'Where are you, Kate?'**_

**_…._**

Tyson stood at Gemma's back, peering over her shoulder while she continued to sew up Rick's wrist. His hot breath lifted tendrils of hair off the nape of her neck and made her feel nervous, uncomfortable, and she fidgeted in her seat knowing he was watching her every move.

Rick's hand clenched in a tight fist as he vowed to stay completely silent. He would NOT give Tyson the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in.

He withheld a wince as she knotted the last and final stitch.

"I have to admit," she said lightly, "For not being a nurse, I did a pretty stellar job on those stitches. After you heal, the scar shouldn't be too noticeable."

Gemma got the reward she was looking for… Rick's lips lifted, showing off his pearly whites.

"Stellar?" he teased. "I don't know if I'd give you such high praise… You did a **fine **job, I'm sure."

"Just fine?" and her dazzling smile seemed to make his pain diminish. She laughingly continued, "And you call yourself a wordsmith? - This is a fabulous patch job if I say so myself."

"You think so, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm happy to show you the definition of JUST 'fine' if my services are needed again in the future."

"Good. I've got something to look forward to then." And the pure velvet warmth in his voice, and the way he looked at her with those to-die-for-baby-blues, sent her heart to tripping.

She replied with a brightening glimmer in her eye, "Where you're concerned though, I'm praying that my services won't be needed again."

Tyson's grating laughter caused her skin to crawl and reminded her once more that they weren't alone in the room. "Your services," and the way he said the word, implicitly implied something sexual. "Will definitely be needed by me tonight." His hands swooped over her shoulders and down her arms, raising goosebumps along her flesh.

"She's had enough, Tyson," Rick jumped to her defense.

"I say when she's had enough."

Gemma stood up hastily to put some distance between her and J.T. and Rick immediately noticed the drops of blood splattered on her sundress. They looked like maroon paint dabbled on an artist's canvas.

He knew full well that Tyson wouldn't have any qualms about slicing her flesh. His voice filled with concern as he asked, "Did he cut you?"

"No, no," she hurriedly reassured him. "It's your blood, Rick."

She looked imploringly at J.T. as if to ask his permission before saying, "I'm going to wash up now."

As she walked over to the sink, she discreetly put the stitching needle into her pocket. She turned on the tap and placed her hands beneath the cool water, scrubbing the blood away.

Her motions stopped when J.T. said, "What did I tell you would be the consequence for getting blood on that dress?"

She didn't answer, just turned stricken eyes Rick's way and it caused his heart to falter.

He taunted Tyson by saying, "Her punishment can wait… You agreed to let Gemma read you as well." Rick's eyes pierced Tyson's dark ones and sparked a challenge. "Or are you going to renege on that deal and act like the coward that I know you truly are?"

Tyson's eyes narrowed as he absorbed Rick's blanched face.

Gemma turned off the water and dried off her hands. She played into the scenario by saying, "We both know that this man's anything **but** a coward. Come on, J.T. It's your turn. Let me read you."

He assessed her calm demeanor, beautiful face with the bright blue eyes and found nothing untoward.

"Alright," he said grudgingly, "But I already know what my future holds, - and I'd gladly bet a million dollars that I out-live Castle… Pick up the cards, Gem."

She immediately obeyed and started picking up scattered Tarot cards from the floor.

It sickened Rick that he actually checked out her ass while she was bent over reaching for cards.

After the cards were picked up, she moved the rolling tray right next to Rick, making sure it covered his lower arm and hand. She sat back down in the folding chair and began shuffling.

All the while, she felt Tyson's beady eyes bore into her. She shuffled the cards twice and then asked him to cut them. Her lips quirked when he cut them deep, just like she expected.

The first card she turned over showed two men who looked similar to one another.

She gazed at the card closely before revealing, "You've recently met a family member that you didn't know about and are surprised by how easily you both see eye-to-eye."

An emptiness filled her soul as she realized that the family member he'd recently connected with had suddenly died. She felt that the information would cause him to break and most likely send him into a rampage where he'd brutally end Castle's life.

She continued softly, "This family member is a part of your future. You will be with him again **very** soon."

She crossed her fingers that her words would actually become truth and they'd see each other again in Hell.

Tyson's grin was natural, easy-going. "She really is gifted, isn't she, Castle? - And I have you to thank for bringing her into my life." His eyes never left Rick's as he tilted her neck back harshly and ran his lips along her jaw line.

He got the response he was looking for when Castle's eyes darkened and his arms raised futilely against the restraints.

"Rick, it's alright," she murmured, catching his gaze. "I don't blame you for any of this."

He couldn't hold her faithful gaze. "You should."

Her hand reached for his beneath the tray. He felt her fingers mingle with his and then she pressed the 2 inch needle into his hand. "The only person to blame is _him_."

"How noble of you, Gemma, not to blame Castle," Tyson said sarcastically. "I honestly didn't believe there were still decent people out in the world like you."

"You can find goodness wherever you live** if **your heart's receptive to it, but you've chosen to live in darkness for most of your life."

"And now, I've given you a taste of just how sweet 'darkness' really can be."

"No matter what your intentions were when you first took her," Castle said sincerely, "You will not ruin her. She'll rise above you and your repugnant ways."

He chuckled confidently. "She won't rise from anything as her body's going to be found next to yours."

Her left hand squeezed Rick's once more and her tell-tale eyes begged him not to defend her any further. It was obvious that she was worried about him pushing Tyson over the edge.

She quickly turned over another card and continued, "You've always felt like you had to be better, smarter, stronger than anyone else, and this becomes a key factor in your future. You'll do everything and anything in your power to prove that you're the superior man."

"Well I certainly didn't need a psychic to tell me that," Tyson scoffed.

An uneasiness settled around her about turning over the next card, but she hoped that the feeling meant that it was the death card.

It was not the Grim Reaper.

She sucked in a harsh breath as she looked at the woman lying on the grass with her hand near her heart.

Her own heart rampaged within her chest when she realized the meaning of the card.

Rick watched in shock as Gemma stood up and faced Tyson squarely, shoulders thrown back, her eyes hardened steel as her index finger jabbed into his breastbone.

"What the hell?" she asked with a viciousness he hadn't ever heard from her before.

Both her hands then shoved J.T. mightily and he stumbled backwards a few steps. She approached him with absolute courage and determination. As his back hit the wall, she whispered so Rick couldn't hear… "What the hell did you do to Kate?"

"She was getting a bit too close for my liking… I just," and he smirked evilly, "Slowed her down a bit."

"Isn't that what you want?... A foe who's worthy of you? ... Doesn't it make the game more exciting knowing that Beckett's right on your coat tails and at any moment will piece together the clues and solve the mystery of where you are?" She forced herself to hold eye contact with him while she continued, "Isn't it the thrill of the game that keeps you going? Makes you want to keep Castle alive so the game doesn't end too soon?"

"Every game has to end, and this one's going to be over sooner than you think."

"Gemma," Rick called, "Tell me. What did you see?"

Tyson pushed past her and laughingly said, "She saw that I sent someone after your **precious** Detective."

Rick's face twitched in all-consuming anger. "If you hurt a single head of hair on her head I'm going to – "

"Rick, stop," Gemma interrupted, but he continued with an intensity that would have frightened her if she didn't know him.

"I'm going to finish the job that I started and happily kill you."

A gloating grin spread maniacally across Tyson's face. "The only person who's going to die within the next 24 hours is **you**."

Rick ignored him and looked solely at Gemma. "Is she okay?"

Her eyes dropped from his as she said, "I don't know."

"You can breathe easy for the time being, Castle. She's not, - " and he paused for dramatic effect, "Seriously injured."

Rick's furrowed brows and down turned lips showed that he didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth. Something inside raged within Rick then and he couldn't bear the thought of knowing he'd hurt Kate. He'd just reached his limit with this deviant psychopath and it was time he started pushing back.

"Why don't you just end it then, Tyson? – Do what you've wanted to do the whole time? – Put your bloody hands around my neck and strangle me to death?"

"Strangling, - would be too easy of a death for you… I have something magnificent planned instead. I'm going to use the antiquated machines in this building and lobotomize that brain of yours."

He approached him with glaring confidence and then leaned over his ear to whisper, "I'm going to turn your brain to mush and then throw you over the Triborough Bridge in the exact spot that I went over a few months ago where you left me in that icy river to die."

Rick's chest rose and fell in restrained anger. He struggled futilely with the restraints, looking into Tyson's smug, self-assured eyes. He couldn't stand his cockiness a moment longer and so with planned derision, spit directly into his face.

A coil of disgust wound its way around his features as he wiped Rick's saliva off his cheek and upper lip. "For that, Beckett will suffer."

He tramped to the doorway and said, "Enjoy your final hour together as after that, I guarantee you'll never see one another again."

The sliding of the metal door being shut against the cement frayed Gemma's already frazzled nerves. At the unmistakable sound of the lock being slid into place, she rushed over to Rick and removed the straps holding him in place.

"I wish you hadn't of egged him on. God, I was afraid he was going to kill you right in front of me."

As she helped him to sit up straight, his translucent eyes seemed to practically beam with excitement. His cheeky smirk, which was fast growing into a pompous smile, made her breath hitch… Rick's uninhibited enthusiasm wrapped itself around her and for the first time in her 6 day captivity, Gemma Goodwin actually felt a sense of hope for her future, - for both their futures.

She said with a striking smile, "Why Mr. Castle, I get the distinct impression that there's something you want to tell me."

"Yes," and his arms pulled her close to him and wrapped her up in a hug. "I know where we are."


	24. Chapter 24

**Tyson tramped to the doorway and said, "Enjoy your final hour together as after that, I guarantee you'll never see one another again."**

**The sliding of the metal door being shut against the cement frayed Gemma's already frazzled nerves. At the unmistakable sound of the lock being slid into place, she rushed over to Rick and removed the straps holding him in place.**

**"I wish you hadn't of egged him on. God, I was afraid he was going to kill you right in front of me."**

**As she helped him to sit up straight, his translucent eyes seemed to practically beam with excitement. His cheeky smirk, which was fast growing into a pompous smile, made her breath hitch… Rick's uninhibited enthusiasm wrapped itself around her and for the first time in her 6 day captivity, Gemma Goodwin actually felt a sense of hope for her future, - for both their futures.**

**She said with a striking smile, "Why Mr. Castle, I get the distinct impression that there's something you want to tell me."**

**"Yes," and his arms pulled her close to him and wrapped her up in a hug. "I know where we are."**

…**.**

"You what?" she pulled back from him, mouth slightly open in astonishment, wondering if she heard him correctly.

"I know where we are," he repeated with that quirky, boyish grin of his that she would never tire of seeing. "Mr. Demented let it slip that he's going to use the antiquated machines in here to lobotomize me, and as soon as he said the words, something inside my brain clicked."

At her raised eyebrows, he continued, "I had to do research on mental institutions for one of my Derrick Storm novels and I particularly remember reading about one that was built in the late 1800s but was closed down after only 20 years due to inhumane experiments being performed on the patients."

Her mouth lifted in an answering, lop-sided smile and her head tilted slightly to the side as she looked at him quizzically. "So that author's brain of yours finally figured something out, did it?"

"Yes, wise ass. It did."

"Well, it's about time."

His chuckle made her feel more light-hearted than she'd felt in days.

"We're at The Triborough Mental Institution."

"Oh my God, you're right. I did a research project on the facility back in the 5th grade… Why didn't I think of it before now?"

"Because your psychic brain has been on overload dealing with a famous, humble author plus a very single-minded maniac."

Her laughter hinted what was coming next…"Humble is certainly not a term that I'd use to describe you."

"No?" and his lips turned down in a full pout. "How would you describe me then?"

"Hmm," she studied him closely, taking in the crinkles at the corner of his eyes, the aristocratic nose, the deep laugh lines on his lower cheeks and the manly chin covered with very attractive stubble. "I'll have to agree with Katherine on this one… You're brash, eccentric, arrogant, - a know-it-all-child masked in a man's body."

He asked, obviously affronted, "What makes you think Kate feels that way about me?"

"Don't you know me yet?" she teased, and by her expression Rick would've bet good money that she was going to say, "Duh, I'm psychic," but instead her answer had him outright laughing.

"Woman's intuition."

"I knew that someday my life would come down to this," he sassed, giving as good as he got. "Being surrounded by lovely women who aren't easily impressed by my wit, good looks or charming disposition."

"Uh – huh," she smirked. "I'll give you witty but good looking? You're too much a pretty-boy for that term."

Rick knew exactly where she was going with that comment, and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Pretty boy? Even though, **granted,** I have been called that in the past, there's no way this large nose could be called pretty. I'm definitely more ruggedly-handsome with this broad forehead and stalwart chin … Just look at my profile."

He stood to the side with his chest puffed out and his chin jutted.

She gave him the once over again and said playfully, "Rugged is probably an accurate term but charming? Come on, Rick. Didn't it take Katherine over four years to fall for those 'suppose - d charms?'

"We - ll," he drawled, "Kate's a rare, extraordinary woman so it took time to melt her defenses, make her see that I'm a worthy, honorable man… And even you have to admit that she did eventually succumb to me."

"Yeah, she most certainly did." _And I can certainly see why._

"You're going to contact that extraordinary Detective of mine, Gemma, and let her know where we are."

Her eyes floated away from him as she said softly, "It sounds great in theory but you know I can't control it… I just can't will a vision to happen… Plus, what time is it anyway?" She looked out the small window and guessed it to be late afternoon, early evening. "It's probably around 5 pm and there's no way she'll be asleep."

"There's a chance she is **if**, - " and his voice choked at the mere possibility. "If she's in the hospital."

Gemma's eyes widened at the implication. "So you believe she's hurt that badly?"

"Yes, I do. The best possible way to get to me is by attacking her or Alexis… Don't you think he specified that he wanted her to suffer?"

She wasn't going to tell him what she really thought the bastard was capable of… She didn't need his thoughts swirling in a pit of despair. They were already living in one.

"All I know from reading him is that he sent someone to waylay her. She has been hurt in some manner, Rick, but to what extent, I just don't know."

His eyes bored into hers as he pleaded, "Even if Kate's awake, you can at least check on her and find out if she's alright. Would you please do that for me?"

The angst in his voice tugged at her heartstrings… It was glaringly obvious just how worried he was about the love of his life… How she wished that someone cared about her just as much.

At the hesitation in her eyes, Rick continued, "You've got to try and communicate with her… You heard Tyson. We've got less than an hour to be together and after that?" His voice fell flat with the harrowing truth, "Neither one of us have much time left."

Left unsaid, hanging between them, was who Tyson chose to deal with first.

She pushed the thought aside as there was no question she'd do anything, by any means necessary, to make sure Tyson picked her first. She had to ensure Rick stayed alive until Katherine arrived.

"Yes," she agreed. "Our time is numbered."

She started hobbling around the room thinking about their options, - which weren't many. They could both try to overpower Tyson but with Rick's weakened condition and her lack of strength, she highly doubted that they'd be effective. Tyson would undoubtedly have a fool-proof plan as well to separate them… Furthermore, she couldn't bear thinking about Rick taking the risk of being injured further.

_If Tyson dies, Rick dies,_ reverberated around and around in her mind from her earlier premonition. All they had to do was survive until Katherine came and then the tables turned in their favor.

"I'll try," she said meekly, "But I can't promise anything as I didn't fall into the trance earlier when J.T. tried this morning."

_Damn. _ He'd forgotten all about that, - could only dread the nasty, perveted things Tyson did to her body while he was out cold.

"If I could," he said with heart-felt sincerity, "I'd turn back time and make 100% sure that my bullets counted when I fired at him on the Triborough Bridge."

Her eyes filled with tears at the truthfulness of his words. "I know," and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I really do."

As her fingers flitted away from his, she continued matter-of-factly, "I can't displace myself without a jar to my system. I need to feel shocked, - threatened in some way." She wrung her hands together nervously.

"You're not going to like this Rick, but I, I – " she paused, clearly uncomfortable with what she was going to say, "Need you to hit me."

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't do that, Gemma. I've never hit a woman in my entire life… Even though I came mighty close to decking Meredith before she walked out the front door for good, leaving a crying Alexis in my arms… I am **not **that man."

"If you want a chance at this, now's not the time for you to be a chivalrous gentleman. I need you to go against your true nature and act more, **-** "

_Fuck,_ it hurt her to say it, "Act like _him."_

"I am **not** that monster, so please don't ask me to stoop to his level."

"No, you're not him, and you never will be, but if you don't strike me, and hit me like you really mean it, there's no chance to get a message to Katherine."

"Just give me a moment to think. I'll find another way as beating you is simply not an option."

"Alright," and her meek voice touched an inner chord within him.

He watched her roam about the room, - all large, liquid eyes, and milky skin, and as she pulled on her upper lip, drawing his attention to her full mouth, - the answer suddenly dawned on him.

All he had to do was be a complete cad and play into her feelings for him.

Before he could over-analyze his decision, Rick stood up from the table and looked at her in a way he hadn't before, - as a man admires a desirable woman.

"This will work," he said with a touch of danger in his tone.

"What?" she asked apprehensively, as he openly appraised her body from head to toe, lingering on the soft swell of her breasts.

"You can do this. I believe in you. You're going to save us." He took an eager step towards her, his intention obvious in his lake-colored eyes.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked as he backed her into the cold wall, losing himself in her compelling gaze.

"Shocking you," and his hand reached up to cup her face.

"Rick, don't – " she pleaded as his hand stroked along the elegant curve of her cheek.

He noticed her jugular pounding beneath the finger-shaped bruises on her delicate neck, could see her cheeks flush from under his warm appraisal, observed the warring emotions flashing through her eyes.

God, she looked so young and innocent, and he hated taking advantage of her like this, but it was a necessity. He wasn't about to smack her when he knew the simple act of kissing her would do the trick.

_Forgive me, Kate,_ he thought before his thumb swiped over her mouth.

"I'll catch you when you fall, Gemma" and his hands slid into the blond curls at the nape of her neck. "Get inside my Detective's head and save us."

He leaned into her slowly, captivated by her pupils constricting in desire.

She nervously gulped as his warm breath brushed over her face.

"So beautiful," he whispered, "Both inside and out," and then his lips descended to hers.

She tasted like vanilla ice cream on a hot summer's day, - rich, sweet, delicious.

As his lips moved purposefully over hers, her lips trembled against the firm pressure of his. Her fingers clawed into his upper arms, holding on for dear life as she felt herself slipping away.

A sultry whimper released from the back of her throat as his tongue pursed along her lips, seeking entrance, and just as his tongue collided with hers, she collapsed in his arms.

Rick held onto her limp body and slowly turned so his back was to the wall. He bent his knees and scooted down the wall, carefully lowering them both until he was sitting flat on the floor. He cradled her head in his lap and touched the soft tresses of white-blond that surrounded her face like a halo.

A soft smile graced his lips at the realization that the kiss had only solidified what he felt from the moment Beckett was shot almost 2 years ago, - from the moment when he held her bleeding body in his arms.

There was simply no other woman in the world for him but Katherine Houghton Beckett.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank U Kiwi for your review of: One of the rawest and most honest scenes you have written so far.

**…**

**"I'll catch you when you fall, Gemma" and his hands slid into the blond curls at the nape of her neck. "Get inside my Detective's head and save us."**

**He leaned into her slowly, captivated by her pupils constricting in desire.**

**She nervously gulped as his warm breath brushed over her face.**

**"So beautiful," he whispered, "Both inside and out," and then his lips descended to hers.**

**She tasted like vanilla ice cream on a hot summer's day, - rich, sweet, delicious.**

**As his lips moved purposefully over hers, her lips trembled against the firm pressure of his. Her fingers clawed into his upper arms, holding on for dear life as she felt herself slipping away.**

**A sultry whimper released from the back of her throat as his tongue pursed along her lips, seeking entrance, and just as his tongue collided with hers, she collapsed in his arms.**

**Rick held onto her limp body and slowly turned so his back was to the wall. He bent his knees and scooted down the wall, carefully lowering them both until he was sitting flat on the floor. He cradled her head in his lap and touched the soft tresses of white-blond that surrounded her face like a halo.**

**A soft smile graced his lips at the realization that the kiss had only solidified what he felt from the moment Beckett was shot almost 2 years ago, - from the moment when he held her bleeding body in his arms.**

**There was simply no other woman in the world for him but Katherine Houghton Beckett.**

**…**

Her eyes blinked for a moment as she tried to catch her bearings.

She was in a stark-white hallway. An overpowering, astringent smell assaulted her senses. The electronic beeping of machines reached her ears. She heard the swooshing of an oxygen tank nearby and saw a perky nurse helping an elderly woman walk down the hall.

Gemma approached the nurse's desk cautiously, looking inside open rooms for Katherine. Inside the closest room, a rambunctious boy was bouncing up and down on his bed while his mother tried to calm him by reading a story. She peeked inside the next doorway and saw a group of family members huddled in a circle around the bed, praying for a loved one.

Something tugged on her to keep walking and drew her around a nearby corner.

As she entered the new hallway, her lips automatically lifted in recognition. Agent Brody Andrews was sitting in an uncomfortable chair outside a patient's room. Her grin widened as she realized he was trying to stay awake. His head dropped forward and then lolled to the side before his neck jerked back and into place. He rubbed his aching neck, and then slapped both his cheeks to try and stay alert.

She was taken aback again by his size. The man would seem perfectly at home in the boxing ring or on a wrestling mat. As she passed by him, she was shocked to realize that he had eyes similar to her Grandfathers, - green as a flower's stem and exuding from their depths was a gentleness that she wouldn't have expected from a man surrounded by darkness on a daily basis.

Katherine's voice, loud and clear, pulled her into the room.

Gemma's heart sank at the realization that she was awake. _Please God, _she uttered a silent prayer, _Help me to know what to do next._

Kate was sitting up in the bed, dressed in a hospital gown, with a large white bandage wrapped around her forehead. Blood had seeped through the dressing and marred its whiteness. She was fiery and beautiful as ever, even in a frumpy hospital gown with her hair in disarray.

"Are you kidding me, Espo?" she asked, clearly frustrated. "The bastard's still alive?"

"Yes, forensics confirmed it. The man who I shot and killed wasn't Tyson."

"He's a freaking Houdini." She mumbled several curse words beneath her breath before asking, "Any news yet on Gates or Ryan?"

Espo's eyes were lifeless as he responded, "Gates was lucky. Both bullets hit her in the vest. One of them did break a rib though so she's struggling to breathe through the pain. The Doctor's talking about inserting a breathing tube if she doesn't start breathing easier on her own. They're going to keep her here for a couple of days to make sure the cracked rib doesn't splinter and affect her lungs."

"Thank God she was wearing her vest… And Ryan?"

His cultural accent was more noticeable, filled with apprehension. "He's still in surgery. You'd think after 3 hours they'd have the common courtesy to send someone out to let us know how he's doing." His hand wiped over his face in worry. "I know that a severe compound fracture is going to take time as they're inserting a rod into his leg, but the waiting is killing me."

"He's going to be fine," Kate said with the utmost confidence. "He'll be up on crutches in no time flirting with the rehabilitation nurses, driving Jenny bonkers."

"You're right. He's tougher than he looks… I think he's going to go stir-crazy though being out-of-commission for months."

"Yes." She continued morosely, "And hopefully he'll learn to walk and run normally again after rehab."

She pulled on her lower lip in frustration before turning to Javier with pleading eyes. "I've got to get out of here, Espo. I can not stay in this hospital room."

At his look of shocked disbelief she hurriedly continued, "You read that cryptic note of Tyson's. Castle's not going to live through the night."

"Beckett, you're suffering from a concussion. You can hardly stand, let alone walk without getting dizzy. No Doctor is going to release you in good conscience, especially since you lost your breakfast while being wheeled in here."

She refrained from telling him that there was another good reason that she couldn't keep food down.

Gemma was so engrossed in their conversation that she didn't even notice the 6 year old African-American girl approach her. She tugged on her sundress and asked with tear-filled eyes, "Are you an angel? Can you help me find heaven?"

She got down on her haunches and looked into her frightened, coal-black eyes. She reached out and touched a pigtail, running her hand over the tight curls.

"No, I'm not, and I'm positive that it's not your time to meet one either. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Shalissa Johnson."

"What a pretty name for a very pretty girl."

She was rewarded with a bashful smile.

"Heaven is going to have to wait for you… Would you like me to help you find your Mama?"

She shook her head up and down excitedly. Gemma stuck out her hand and the little girl clasped it eagerly, pulling her out of the room. As they entered the hallway, a pleasing, male voice called her name.

"Miss Goodwin?"

She turned to face Agent Andrews who assessed her openly, from the blond hair, the goose egg on her forehead, the noticeable slice etched into her slim neck, the ugly, purple bruises painting her arms, the bandage around her forearm, the blood drops scattered across her dress, the bulky boot cast on her right foot.

The unwavering concern on his face surprised her, and his tranquil voice floated over her battered soul. "You're here? I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. How did you get away from that madman?" His hand raised as it he wanted to touch her, - needed to touch her to make she was alright, but it dropped heavily back to his side.

She didn't immediately reply as she was overwhelmed by the intense 'protective nature' emanating off him.

At her silence, he continued to fire questions at her… "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Has a Doctor taken a look at you yet?"

She shook her head negatively. "I know that this will be difficult for you to believe, Agent Andrews, but I need you to trust me."

"Trust you?" he asked, clearly confused with her line of thinking.

"I haven't been rescued. I'm still with Richard Castle and, - " her voice hitched as she continued, "He will die within the next couple of hours if you don't bring Detective Beckett to the Triborough Mental Institution just outside the city… She **must **come with you." Her left hand reached out to clasp his and she started at the warm reassurance she felt from his touch. "I need your help to save us both."

"Yep, she's telling the truth, Mister, because she's an angel and angel's never lie." piped up Shalissa, looking up at him in awe. "She's hurt though so you have to help her so she can help me."

"She's an angel, is she?" and he stooped over to the little girl's level and tweaked her nose. "I just might have to agree with you there, young lady."

Gemma's pink cheeks gave away how flattered she was by the compliment, but she didn't have time to dwell on his soft eyes that seemed to speak to her soul. "I don't have much time. Tell Detective Beckett where we're being held and she'll believe you… Promise - "

A nurse pushed a patient around the corner of the hallway and the squeaky wheel of the wheelchair startled him awake.

His eyes darted around the hallway frantically. _What the hell just happened?_

The dream had been so vivid, so real, that he could actually still feel her delicate hand in his.

During the week he'd tried to convince her to work with the F.B.I., he'd learned about her strength of character, her unselfish nature, her forgiving heart. Over that period, her beauty coupled with her insatiable desire to help others, had hit him hard. She'd practically been a constant presence in his thoughts since then.

Sure, he'd dreamed about Gemma Goodwin before… He felt embarrassed to admit that she was the star of his wet dreams, as the woman was a 'true lady' in every sense of the word, but Gawd, she was exquisite in a sky-blue lacy Victoria secret number which brought out the highlights in her hair as well as the fathomless blue of her eyes, but more importantly, featured her stunning legs which seemed to go on forever.

But a dream like this? Where she felt tangibly real? This was completely new to him… He clasped his hands together to try and stop them from shaking.

Beckett's voice, filled with underlying excitement, drew him from his own thoughts.

"I researched possible locations, Espo, where Tyson may have taken them and I believe I found it. I was reading about an old mental institution in Triborough on my cell phone just before the truck hit us." She looked around the room anxiously. "Where's my phone?"

"Uhh, I think the nurse's have it in a bag with all your personal effects."

"Did you take a snapshot of the board with the clues Tyson left us?"

"Yes." Javier pulled out his Iphone and quickly scrolled through his photos until he found the right one.

"Can I see it?"

"Si," he handed her his phone and Kate's eyes lit up in utter excitement. "Hand me a paper and pen please."

Javi handed her a pencil plus a paper with instructions on how to care for a patient suffering from a concussion.

Kate wrote down all 27 letters that were on the board and systematically crossed them off. "Oh my God!"

Javi stood behind her and looked over her shoulder as the puzzle fell into place.

"Espo," she begged, "You've got to get me outta here."

Agent Andrews stepped into her room with a commanding smile. "If he won't spring you from this infirmary, I will."

**….**

Gemma opened her eyes to stare into eyes almost as blue as her own. Rick's lips curved into a baby smile as he said, "Welcome back."

She sat up quickly, needing to put some distance between her and his heavenly body and narrowly missed bonking her head with his. She sat next to him with her back also against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her eyes avoided his as she said softly, "You kissed me."

She stopped herself from wiping her fingers over her lips as they still tingled from his touch.

"Yes, I did. Glad you noticed."

_Noticed?_ Now she was going to have to fight the memory of that kiss for months to come. A deep fear settled over her that it would be the last, wonderful memory she ever had of Richard Edgar Castle.

Her silence wrapped around him and made him worry that he'd offended her.

"Hey," he took her chin in his hand and brought her eyes to his. "We're okay, aren't we? … Please understand that I couldn't hit you, Gemma."

"Yeah, I know." She removed his hand from her chin and held it. "We're okay... It was certainly much nicer than being smacked around."

"Only nice? I'm affronted by that lame adjective."

She had to refrain from playfully poking him. "I plead the fifth, because I refuse to feed that massive ego of yours."

From the hopeful look in his eyes, she knew what he was going to ask next. "Did you see her?"

"Yes… She's alright, Rick. She must have hit her head pretty badly as she's suffering from a concussion but she was speaking clearly to Esposito when I saw her. She seemed a bit shaken, but she'll definitely fully recover."

"Thank you," his hand squeezed hers in gratitude. "But that means she wasn't asleep."

"No she wasn't, but I was able to tell Agent Andrews where we are."

"You mean, Febbie-Beef-cake?" he asked humorously.

She flashed him a fleeting smile. "You would give him a nick-name like that."

"Well, he certainly looks like he could be related to," he brought his fingers up into air quotes, " 'The Rock,' or Vin Diesel."

"That he does," she smirked. "I told him to tell Katherine where we are and I fully believe he will."

"That's good news."

"Hopefully," she replied, too afraid to feel optimistic at this point. "I want you to know something," and by the tone of her voice he knew she was afraid that they weren't going to survive this hellish ordeal.

"I wouldn't have made it this far without you, Rick," and she entwined her fingers with his. "Those first few days with him were horrific; the only time he let me see Madelyn was after he, - " she took in a deep breath, "hurt me and felt like he needed her nursing assistance. I couldn't even look her in the eyes as I knew her fate was sealed." She paused for a moment, staring at their linked hands before continuing. "I'm ashamed to say that I seriously considered ending my own life to not give him the satisfaction of doing it himself."

"God Gemma. I'm so glad that you didn't."

"You gave me a reason to live, - to fight against him," she hiccupped as she fought against the tears that threatened to come. "Because I needed to fight for your survival as well as my own."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her palm tenderly, utterly speechless by her words. _S_he was pure and simple a _remarkable_ woman. Here she was thanking him for giving her a reason to live when he was the sole reason she was kidnapped in the first place.

His eyes melded with hers as he choked out, "You've got to make it as this world needs your light." He was silent for a moment as he lost himself within her expressive gaze... His thumb swirled over her palm before his lips upturned and he said cheekily, "No more death-bed confessions because Beckett's coming. She will make it here in time."

"Agreed. No more confessions," as her heart couldn't take thinking about a future without him in it.

Her body quaked as the door squeaked open. She leaned into Rick and whispered, "I'll try and keep him away from you as long as possible." She stood up and hugged the wall as Tyson entered the room with a small handgun at his side.

"I hope you've said your 'Goodbyes,'" he said chillingly. "Gem, strap him back down to the table."

"No, I won't do it."

"You seem to think you have a choice."

"I do… I'll leave the room willingly with you J.T. and make sure the door is locked behind us but I won't help you to restrain him. I can't be a part of his death."

He pointed the gun directly at Rick's right thigh and threatened, "I'll shoot him if you don't cooperate."

She looked into Tyson's aggressive eyes and decided to call his bluff. "No, you won't, because you don't want him to die by a gunshot wound and even though you're aiming for his leg, if you hit him in the femoral artery he'll bleed out in twenty minutes."

"She's too smart for her own good, wouldn't you agree, Castle?" He turned directly to Rick saying venomously, "Let's test you instead," and he pointed the gun directly at her abdomen. "Walk over to the table and strap yourself in… I won't ask twice."

Rick bent his knees awkwardly and with a painful groan used his hands to help him stand back up.

The pallor of his face clearly showed that he wasn't doing too well.

"Rick, no."

"I can't watch him shoot you."

"He won't. He's playing you. He's been counting down the hours before he can pull out that nylon rope to wrap around my neck."

His eyes filled with sorrow as his fingers swooped over her cheek. "I can't take the chance."

Tyson's evil laughter caused a stinging bought of tears to assail her.

Rick lumbered over to the metal slab and carefully laid down on it, obviously fighting the pain he was in. He took the first strap and wrapped it across his upper thighs, securing it tightly.

"Gemma," and the way J.T. said her name inherently commanded her to finish the job. With tears streaming down her face, she walked over to Rick grudgingly and placed the other 2 straps across his body, - one across his chest and the other across his lower abdomen, which also restrained his wrists. She made them as loose as possible without raising Tyson's suspicions.

"Come here, Gem. I'm going to make your wish come true and spend time with you first."

She placed her left arm on Rick's ribs and her fingers found the hair at the nape of his neck, caressing gently. Her eyes reflected the trauma she was currently feeling and he thought that if he survived this, he'd never forget the haunted look in their cobalt depths.

Bending low, she put her lips next to his ear to whisper, "Katherine needs you now more than **ever** before in her life... Use the stitching needle and do whatever it takes to survive."

She turned away from him sharply and strode quickly out of the room without a backward glance; Tyson hot on her heels.

A lone tear of hers cascaded down the front of his ear and trailed down his neck, settling directly over his heart.


End file.
